Una flor falsa Para una muerte falsa
by Koroshi Death
Summary: Que en paz descanses. Esta no es la típica historia de amor... Es una historia llena de odio y resentimiento... ¿Cuánto dinero crees que vales? Sebastian Michaelis x Ciel Phantomhive
1. Deuda

**Notas fanfic:**

__

_Bueno, qué puedo decir, he vuelto con mis locas y retorcidas historias... (Obviamente para los que ya me conocen)_

_Y para los que no, los invito a conocerme, aunque me alejé de estos lares por algún largo tiempo...  
_

_Pero he vuelto ahora con ideas cada vez mas idiotas e increibles, ahora, espero volver con todo, a probar mi suerte y ponerme a prueba por si puedo acaparar el mismo éxito que alcancé el año 2009 y 2010 con mis fics entre los primeros lugares..._

**Notas capítulo:**

__

_Así que... Aquí les dejo el primer capítulo de mi nueva creación, espero les guste y me dejen sus comentarios, adiós!_

* * *

**Deuda**

Siempre había tenido una vida tranquila, incluso desde su niñez, cuando su padre se encargaba de todo sobre las empresas Phantomhive, Vincent, así, creció y luego, cuando su padre ya no tuvo uso de razón, siguió con la tradición que su familia pasaba de generación en generación, y heredó, además de los lujos, todas las responsabilidades y sobre todo, las deudas de su padre, que mantenía con la familia Michaelis, ya que, al inicio de su empresa, estuvieron al borde de la quiebra, de no haber sido por Frederick Michaelis, aquel negocio no existiría.

Prometieron así, sellando la deuda, que al momento de que la empresa comenzara a dar frutos, comenzaría a pagar la deuda peso a peso, hasta el último centavo, pero no tuvieron en cuenta un detalle… ¿Qué pasaría sí la empresa jamás diera frutos…?

Y así fue, como un negro presagio, la empresa nunca surgió.

Entonces, el sucesor de Frederick, Sebastián Michaelis, llegó una tarde de abril a la mansión Phantomhive con el fin de informarles que sí la deuda no era cancelada dentro del plazo de un mes, deberían desalojar la mansión lo antes posible, porque quedaría a manos de su familia, al igual que todas sus propiedades y la destruida empresa Funtom.

Lo recibió un servicial mayordomo que le guió hasta la recepción.

Sebastián estaba seguro de que no podrían pagar la deuda en un mes, así que miraba cada detalle de la mansión, pareciéndole fantástica la idea de ser el amo y señor de todo eso, sonrió con malicia, comenzando a pensar qué haría de esa mansión, un salón de eventos, un lugar de reuniones o un club nocturno, era la ubicación perfecta para uno, a las afueras de Londres, lejos de los policías que día a día rondaban la capital y cerraban aquellos negocios ilegales.

Pero esos planes se detuvieron al momento que vio pasar a un pequeño niño que no superaba los 13 años, se cruzó en su camino y, tímido, como le caracterizaba desde pequeño, se escondió tras un pilar del salón al ver que había un desconocido ahí, se quedó por un largo rato hasta que, el mayordomo llamó por tercera vez al empresario, indicándole que debían seguir su camino hasta el recibidor.

Una vez ahí, en la cabeza de aquel hombre ya no pasaban las imágenes de esa mansión en un futuro próximo en sus manos, sino que, pasaban las imágenes del pequeño muchacho que caminaba lleno de elegancia y luego se escondía tras el pilar, realmente encantador.

Con la cabeza en blanco, tomó asiento y esperó la llegada del hombre de la casa, quien, no tardó más de 5 minutos en recibirlo, con una sonrisa, pero en el fondo, consciente de lo que se le venía encima, Sebastián Michaelis no era tan amable como su padre, lo más seguro es que intentara amenazarlo, intimidarlo, para forzarlo a pagar la deuda, debía buscar la forma de no dejarse pasar a llevar por ese hombre tan fácilmente.

Luego de una extensa charla que parecía ser una amable introducción, llegó el mayordomo, informando que el almuerzo estaba dispuesto ya en el comedor.

- No te he presentado a mi hijo, Ciel, a Rachel ya la conoces ¿no?

- Si, así es, he tenido la oportunidad de verla en algunos eventos sociales con usted – Respondió el empresario.

En ese momento lo vio llegar, le sonrió amablemente mientras Vincent le incitaba – Como siempre – a presentarse por sí mismo, entonces, se puso frente a él y le tendió su mano varonilmente.

- Soy Ciel – Musitó casi inaudible, Michaelis sonrió y tomó su mano también, a pesar de saludar como un caballero, su mano podía ser confundida fácilmente con la de una dama, tan fina, tan suave, sus ojos escarlatas cargados de ese "algo" que a Vincent no le agradaba, le incitó a apartarlos sutilmente, cosa que Rachel ni Ciel se percataran.

- La comida se enfriará – Fue su excusa primordial.

Sus ojos recorrían casi inevitablemente las piernas del muchacho que eran lucidas de esa manera tan provocativa por aquellos pantalones cortos que llevaba, en ese momento descubrió que había algo en él que no conocía: Su pedofilia y no sabía si homosexualidad, ya que, ese muchacho, a pesar de ser un chico, parecía más una chica.

Sonrió al momento de terminar la comida y esas aburridas y formales charlas de familias adineradas, tomó la servilleta de seda y se la llevó a los labios, sin dejar de observar al pequeño niño que se ponía de pie, no sin antes decir _"Con vuestro permiso" _y caminar hasta la sala de estudios, donde le tocaban clases de violín.

Entró al despacho, se sentó frente a Vincent y puso las manos sobre el escritorio, donde descansaban la pila de archivos de la empresa.

- Pensaba ser más suave con esto e intentar darle más chance, pero ya lo tengo decidido y no pienso perder el tiempo en largas y extensas charlas sobre un tema que no nos llevará a ningún lado, si es que usted, Vincent Phantomhive, me puede comprender – El receptor le miró intrigado ante la afinidad y lo preciso de sus palabras – Vamos al grano, usted tiene una multimillonaria deuda con la familia Michaelis, de la cual yo ahora soy la cabeza, y como usted sabrá, yo no soy como mi padre, que en paz descanse – Sonrió fríamente – Le daría un mes de plazo para pagar, pero no quiero perder un mes esperando, si sé que no tiene por donde conseguirse para entregarme el dinero, así que seré claro… - Hizo una breve pausa, mientras suspiraba, preparándose para lanzar las fuertes palabras – Quiero la mansión Phantomhive, además de todas sus demás propiedades y, obviamente, su decadente empresa Funtom… Por defecto, si usted se niega a esto, a abandonar su vida noble y permanecer en la miseria siendo un Conde, quiero la mano de su hijo Ciel Phantomhive – El rostro de Vincent no podía estar más pálido y shockeado con las palabras del Duque Michaelis - ¡Oh! Y por supuesto, sí usted no desea perder ni sus dominios, ni a su hijo, yo, a cambio del muchacho, le puedo ofrecer además, el doble de la suma que usted debe a mi familia… ¿Qué decide?

Vincent se puso de pie inmediatamente, dejando de lado toda su diplomacia y estilo noble que le caracterizaba, golpeó con fuerza el escritorio de fino mármol y, lleno de furia en sus ojos, respondió:

- ¡¿Que qué decido? ¡¿Qué decido? ¡Usted está enfermo! ¡¿Cómo va a querer la mano de mi hijo si tan sólo tiene 12 años? – Perdiendo la cordura - ¡Mi hijo ya tiene a su prometida desde que mi esposa Rachel lo trajo a este mundo y eso no va a cambiar por un psicópata enfermo como usted! – Sebastián, a pesar de los gritos y los golpes proporcionados al escritorio, permanecía sentado, con los ojos cerrados y una fina sonrisa.

- Está bien, acepto su decisión, Conde Phantomhive – Se puso de pie suavemente y le miró a los ojos – Entonces comience a empacar y a conseguirse asilo, porque desde los próximos tres días comenzaran a llegar mis agentes a desocupar su casa – Hizo una sínica reverencia – Fue un placer hablar con usted el día de hoy – Dio media vuelta y abandonó la habitación, abriendo la puerta, del otro lado se encontró a una angustiada Rachel que acababa de llegar producto de los gritos de su marido.

- ¿Está todo bien? – Preguntó preocupada, a lo que el Duque tomó su mano suavemente.

- Fue un placer estar en esta mansión hoy, por favor, cuídese – dijo en tono irónico, lleno de hipocresía, abandonó la mansión, no sin antes darle unos segundos a escuchar el violín del muchacho, sonriendo.

Rachel mientras tanto miraba a Vincent con las manos empuñadas sobre el escritorio, temblando de rabia y con el rostro desconcertado, entre la espada y la pared.

_No tenían ni la más mínima idea de que esto era sólo el principio de ese infierno…

* * *

_

**Notas finales: **

__

_Espero que el primer capítlo haya sido de su completo agrado!_

_También espero sus opiniones, a ver qué onda pasa por su cabecitas locas xDDD_

_Adiós, besitos y cuidense!_


	2. Mi pared y su espada

**Notas capítulo:**

__

_Bueno, como lectores antiguos míos sabrán, yo no suelo actualizar mis historias muy amenudo, pero esta vez me encuentro un tanto anciosa (Anciosísima!) y deseo actualizar ahora xDDD_

_Así que, aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo._

_Gracias por los primeros reviews que me dieron el aliento para continuar, y sobretodo agradezco el cálido recibimiento de algunas lectoras mías que me hicieron sentir realmente feliz y conforme conmigo misma._

_El apoyo de ustedes es 100% útil para mí, sino, afecta mi autoestima y no me dan ganas de escribir xDD!_

_Adiós y les dejo el episodio a continuación_

* * *

**Mi pared y su espada**

Permanecía sentado frente al escritorio, con los codos apoyados en él y su mentón en sus manos, analizando la situación, con sus dedos entrelazados, suspiraba constantemente y parecía mirar todo el cuarto, como sí este mismo, de repente, le diera la solución a su problema; Rachel permanecía aún de pie frente a él, habían pasado algunos minutos desde que el Duque Michaelis se había ido y su marido aún no parecía recuperar la calma ¿Tan mal le había ido con los asuntos de sus negocios? Lo peor que ella se llegó a imaginar, era que le quitarían la mansión, mas, aún así, en ningún momento dimensionó la magnitud de su petición enferma y arrogante.

- Él quiere la mano de Ciel – Musitó en un leve y calmado susurro que intentaba no recaer nuevamente en un ataque de ira e histeria – Él quiere a Ciel a cambio de no quitarnos la mansión, las demás propiedades y la empresa… Y además… Sí yo le doy la mano de nuestro hijo… Él asegura recompensarnos descaradamente con el doble del dinero que nuestra familia le debe a la suya…

El rostro de Rachel parecía igual o peor que el de Vincent al escuchar la ridícula petición del Duque, con una mano delicada, pero fuertemente empuñada sobre su mentón, le miró horrorizada ¿Acaso había escuchado bien?

- Es que él no puede… - Sólo pudo mascullar.

- Claro que puede… Y lo va a hacer sí se le da la gana… Dentro de tres días comenzarán a llegar sus trabajadores a desalojarnos… ¿Puedes creerlo, Rachel? – Ella se acercó lentamente a Vincent, intentando permanecer calmada, sí demostraba su histeria, sólo lograría empeorar aún más el estado ya deplorable de su marido.

- Mi amor… Esto debe tener alguna solución… No nos podemos quedar en la calle ¡Qué dirán la concurrencia sí se enteran que los Phantomhive quedaron en la ruina!

- ¿Te preocupa más eso que nuestro hijo? – Preguntó seco y directo, mirándole con unos ojos cargados de angustia y rabia, Rachel bajó la mirada y cubrió su boca – Él nos quiere comprar a Ciel… En una suma realmente millonaria de dinero y tú, te preocupas de lo que dirán los demás nobles… Há… - Bajó la mirada también y se puso de pie.

- ¡Vincent! – Llamó Rachel antes de que este saliera del despacho – Tú eres un hombre inteligente, siempre has sido exitoso… No puedes dejar que esta situación adversa te derrote a ti y a nuestra familia…

Este sólo le vio, por respeto, esperó a que terminara de hablar, quizás sin escucharla realmente y luego, se soltó delicadamente y caminó hacia el salón de estudios, donde interrumpió las clases de Ciel, quien le miró extrañado y soltó el violín, dejándolo sobre un escritorio cercano, más, aún así, Vincent sólo alzó la mano en señal de "no te acerques" y Ciel, siempre muy obediente, acató la orden y volvió a tomar el violín, mientras el maestro retomaba su clase, indicándole en las notas que había quedado antes de que su padre interrumpiera la sesión.

Vincent, apoyado en la pared y de brazos cruzados, observaba a Ciel, pero esta vez, se dedicó a mirarlo de manera diferente, y no porque fuera un pedófilo enfermo como el Duque Michaelis, sino porque, buscaba encontrarle una explicación a lo que el sucesor de los Michaelis sintió por su hijo, y de esa manera, observó sus piernas, le costaba verlo sin ojos de padre, pero ahora que lo intentaba, se daba cuenta de la perfección de esas curvas similares a las de una pequeña dama, sus nalgas bien formadas gracias a tanto ejercicio eran bien disimuladas y lucidas a la vez por el noble traje azul marino que este portaba, sus caderas, su cintura, y finalmente, su bello rostro, fino, hermoso, suave, sus hermosos ojos azules y su sonrisa inocente que utilizaba para demostrar que estaba a gusto.

Sonrió con un deje de tristeza, su hijo era hermoso, nunca había pensado que podía pasar algo así, pero ahora que lo examinaba, lo comprendía…

Unas horas después, había llegado de sorpresa la prima de Ciel, su prometida Elizabeth, ambos jugaban sobre estupideces que los adultos normalmente no podían comprender, pero es que esa era la verdad, Ciel era un niño, y quizás eso era su culpa, ya que, a sus doce años de edad, siempre le sobreprotegió de todo y de todos, le cuidó cuando estaba enfermo, le ayudaba a montarse al caballo, a veces le contaba un cuento antes de dormir, sí Ciel era inmaduro era por él, y ahora… Ahora que debía pensar en su futuro, se daba cuenta que su hijo sería más feliz con el Duque Sebastián que en una familia noble viviendo en las ruinas de Londres…

Y por eso, por esa difícil decisión, por esa dolorosa forma de pensar, él se veía en la obligación de "entrenar" a su hijo para la vida difícil que se le vendría, en tres días, cuando los agentes de Michaelis llegaran por las cosas, él daría la noticia.

Se odiaba, sentía repudio ante él mismo por el camino que había decidido tomar, amaba a su hijo, lo amaba ¡Pero no podía perderlo todo! ¡Se rehusaba! Y esa misma noche, Vincent caminó con Ciel por sus dominios, hacía los potreros, donde, obligó a Ciel a montarse al caballo por sí sólo y así, los siguientes tres días sólo fueron para que Ciel intentara, por primera vez, lo que él nunca pudo hacer sin ayuda, debía ser más independiente, más autosuficiente, sino, su nueva vida de ahora en adelante le mataría.

Y aunque en ocasiones, vio a su hijo exhausto y se sentía desgarrar el alma por dentro, se consolaba pensando luego que todo esto lo hacía por él y únicamente por él…

Entonces, el plazo se cumplió, ya era casi fines de abril y llegaba Sebastián Michaelis, en su santa gloria, acompañado por sus trabajadores, con esa maldita y flamante sonrisa que nadie podía despegarle, miraba toda la mansión y maquinaba sus nuevos negocios sucios, los cuales habían aportado la gran fortuna de su familia en "el bajo mundo".

Pero antes de que comenzaran nada, Vincent recibió a Sebastián con la mirada más devastada que un humano podía poseer: La mirada de la derrota.

- Tú y yo tenemos que hablar – Indicó, llevándolo al despacho, donde, tomó asiento calmadamente, y con un deje de tristeza y coraje, esperó a que el duque terminara por tomar asiento también frente a él, y decidió comenzar con su humillante oratoria – He comprendido que… - Carraspeó un poco – Que lo mejor para Ciel y para la familia Phantomhive es… Es conservar sus dominios – Lo había platicado todo anteriormente con Rachel, quien no se opuso en ningún momento a la opción de entregar a su hijo – Conservar sus dominios y aumentar su patrimonio… Por lo cual… Mi esposa y yo hemos decidido… Concederte la mano de nuestro hijo.

Y así finalizó, el rostro de Michaelis no parecía para nada feliz, sino que, parecía realmente sorprendido, incluso él estaba anonadado con la decisión que había tomado la cabeza de los Phantomhive, jamás se le imaginó que entregaría a su hijo, y menos después de la reacción que este mismo presentó cuando él le comentó su idea, en cambio, ahora, se lo entregaba en bandeja de plata; entonces, luego de asimilar las palabras y asumirlas, sonrió triunfantemente, cerrando los ojos en un toque de supremacía que no tardó en sacarle de quicio a Vincent.

- Me alegra notar que usted ha optado por la mejor decisión que pudo tomar… En ese caso yo- -

- Sólo te pido que seas amable con él… Es muy delicado y… Y aún no le hemos informado siquiera sobre esto – Continuó, interrumpiendo al Duque – Suele ser muy enfermizo y – Sentía el nudo desgarrarle la garganta, una humillante lagrima surcó la mitad de la mejilla del conde, cuando este logró detener su tránsito y continuar su habla – A veces le pueden dar ataques de asma, pero con sólo unos suaves masajes en el pecho se le quitan, además que también- -

- Él estará bien – Interrumpió ahora el duque – Mañana mismo vendré por él… Mañana por la noche, mientras yo arreglo los papeles para convertirlo en mi oficial prometido – Hizo una sínica reverencia – Le agradezco que el conde me haya brindado la mano de su hijo, con su permiso – Salió del cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, al momento qué, el conde Phantomhive lanzó su pesado portaplumas contra la misma, lleno de rabia.

_Mañana comenzaría todo…_

* * *

**Notas finales: **

__

_Existe la posibilidad de que sientan que la historia no va avanzando mucho, pero espero paciencia de parte de mis receptoras._

_Gracias una vez mas por su apoyo y pido honestidad para los que quieran tomarse el tiempo de dejar sus reviews._

_Adiós y que pasen buena noche (Ahora es de noche) xDDD_

_Gracias especialmente a un review que me llegó que no pude responder porque no era usuaria de fanfiction, su nombre era _**Genee**, agradezco su review y sí tuviese la oportunidad de conocerte, lo haría, gracias, muchas gracias :3


	3. Confusión

**Notas capítulo:**

__

Sigo pensando que el fic va avanzando demasiado lento y sí eso a mis lectores no les gusta, por favor háganmelo saber.

De todos modos he recibido reviews que me especifican que aman la calma y la lentitud de la redacción, ya que, contrasta completamente a los otros fics subidos a la web, donde quizás las historias avanzan demasiado rápido y se pierde ese "sabor" de los momentos...

Sí eso es lo que ustedes creen, por favor haganmelo saber para modificar o mantener este ritmo de la historia.

Informo que ya llegué al episodio número 7, ósea, aún no fallesco de nuevo xDD y espero no hacerlo

Los quiero muchísimo a todos mis lectores [aunque mas lectoras] y espero les agrade este nuevo episodio:

* * *

**Confusión**

Le costó demasiado al Duque Michaelis romper con su novia.

Sí, así es, él ya tenía una novia con la cual estaban prometidos en matrimonio, ó así era hasta que el duque se encaprichó con el pequeño conde.

Sophie no lo podía asimilar ¡Su prometido de toda la vida estaba rompiendo con ella por un niñato de doce años que apenas conocía!

Por su parte, el conde Vincent arreglaba los papeles para romper legalmente el compromiso Phantomhive/Middleford que mantenía su hijo con la marquesa Elizabeth. Los padres de Elizabeth reaccionaron de forma violenta al enterarse de lo ocurrido, aunque no supieron la verdadera versión de la historia, les parecía espantoso que rompieran un compromiso legal sellado desde antes del nacimiento de sus hijos ¡Qué diría la gente sí se enterara de que la hija de los marqueses se había quedado sin prometido!

Por la tarde, casi escondiéndose el sol, Vincent estaba sentado en el sofá del cuarto principal, donde llegó Ciel, quien se le quedó observándole desde la puerta.

- Padre… - Articuló – El mayordomo ha empacado mis cosas… - Le informó – Cuando le pregunté sólo me respondió que él seguía órdenes… ¿Tú lo ordenaste…? – Preguntó intrigado, Vincent sólo alzo mínimamente el rostro, su bebé pronto perdería todo y quedaría con sólo unos minios vestigios de la pureza que hasta ahora conservaba…

- Ven, Ciel… - Musitó dándole unas suaves palmaditas al sofá, para que se sentara a su lado, Ciel sólo atinó a obedecer y se sentó junto a él, recibió su cálido abrazo sin entender ni corresponderlo, miraba la pared con los ojos bien abiertos, comenzaba a recordarlo todo.

Comenzaba a recordar la noche anterior en la que Vincent le hizo montarse solo a los caballos, en la que le hizo aprender a abotonarse la pijama él mismo, comenzaba a entrelazar todos esos sucesos desde los tres días atrás, esa actitud extraña desde la llegada de ese extraño hombre a la casa, todo eso le hacía presentir, notar que algo no andaba bien, y que al parecer, él sería un gran afectado en todo eso.

- ¿Qué pasó…? – Preguntó a la vez no queriendo saber la respuesta, Vincent lo apartó de su arrullador abrazo y, tomándole siempre por los hombros, quedó frente a él, mirándole a los ojos.

- Hijo, tú… Te irás por un tiempo de nuestra casa…

~O-o-O-o-O-o-O~

- ¿Así está bien, Sebastián-sama? – Preguntó la sirvienta de la casa Michaelis, mientras le enseñaba el cuarto que habían preparado para Ciel, con la decoración que él mismo había ordenado.

- Si, está bien tal cual, gracias por tu esfuerzo, Marie – Dijo al momento que la sirvienta hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación, al mismo que entró el cochero.

- Sebastián-sama, el carruaje que ordenó está listo para partir a la mansión Phantomhive – Entonces este volteó y en sus ojos carmesíes se dejó de reflejar la hermosa luna llena de esa noche, comenzando su caminata hacia el primer piso.

Al abordar al carruaje, apoyó su mentón en su mano y comenzó a observar el paisaje que se le presentaba ante el camino que debía recorrer para buscar al pequeño conde. A su lado, en el asiento, reposaban tres maletines con el dinero que en este momento Ciel valía para sus padres, sonrió mirando nuevamente la luna y divisó en su mente al pequeño Phantomhive, entonces, ante la visión, no pudo evitar lamerse los labios, una acción que sin duda, de haberla hecho frente a Vincent, este le habría matado.

La luna observaba el paisaje y a la vez la escena que hacía el pequeño pre-adolecente en su casa, reclamándole a su padre y a su madre el no haberse sabido víctima de sus deudas, cómo era posible que debiera irse a vivir a otra casa con otro hombre, no podía comprender lo que sus padres le estaban haciendo, y peor aún, cuando ya descansaba sobre el sofá, con las manos sobre su cabeza, apretándola frente a sus maletas, la llegada del mayordomo informando que el Duque Michaelis había llegado.

Ante la noticia, Ciel y Vincent se pusieron rápidamente de pie, Rachel ya lo estaba, empuñó la mano sobre su pecho mirando a su pequeño hijo que temblaba, cuando entró Michaelis al recibidor y les vio, primero fijó su mirada en la expresión angustiada y estupefacta de Ciel, luego, miró a los padres e hizo una leve reverencia de saludo, entregándole al conde Vincent una carta muy fina y formal, sonrió con malicia, y antes que este pudiese dar un comentario, él habló:

- Será en dos semanas – Informó orgulloso, y, mientras Ciel miraba espantado cómo los mayordomos tomaban sus maletas y las llevaban al carruaje Michaelis, Vincent dejó caer la carta y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro.

Rachel no comprendía y recogió el sobre que su marido recién había dejado caer, leyendo que en este mismo decía "_Parte de bodas Michaelis/Phantomhive"_ y alzó sorprendida el rostro, a eso se debía el hecho de que su marido lo hubiera golpeado.

Ciel permanecía mirándole de frente, apretando los puños, al momento que el Duque tocó su mejilla, su nariz estaba sangrando, le miró lleno de enojo y, respondió el ataque con algo aún peor, tomó la muñeca del niño y, sin dejar de mirar con odio a Vincent, comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

- ¡No! ¡No quiero! – Se quejaba Ciel intentando zafarse del fuerte agarre que Michaelis le proporcionaba, mirando a sus padres que, impotentes, no podían hacer acto alguno ante eso, de ahora en adelante… Todo dependería de él…

Una vez en el carruaje, Sebastián dio la orden al cochero de que partiera su rumbo, y Ciel, sin lugar a dudas se sentó lo más lejos posible de él, mirándole con repudio, Michaelis sonreía.

- Debes estar tranquilo… - Musitó mirándole con una ligera sonrisa – Desde esta noche tú ya no eres un Phantomhive… Ahora eres un Michaelis, el prometido del hombre más poderoso de todo Londres ¡Qué Londres! ¡De Inglaterra completa! ¡Ó quizás de Europa! – Ciel le miraba en silencio, sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro, Sebastián se puso frente a él – Y por eso, desde hoy debes portar esto – Tomó su mano derecha y colocó un hermoso anillo de diamantes, aquel era el anillo de compromiso, Ciel no comprendía, alzó la mirada anonadado y miró su mano, alzándola frente a sus ojos.

- Un anillo en este dedo, en esta mano es-

- Tú serás mío frente al altar dentro de dos semanas más, Ciel Phan-Ciel Michaelis…

Los ojos del chico se mostraron horrorizados ante la noticia y se negó a aceptarlo, sacándose el anillo y tirándolo, Michaelis, ya perdiendo la paciencia, recogió el anillo y agarró el cabello del chico, tironeándolo y acercando su rostro al de él, de manera intimidante.

- Yo no soy muy paciente con los niños, tú debes dejar de serlo y convertirte en un "hombre" – Dijo en tono irónico – Porque sí continuas con este tipo de pataletas estúpidas… Yo ya no seré tan amable contigo… Y tu futuro conmigo será un martirio… - Aflojó un poco su fuerte agarre en sus cabellos – Por eso… Depende de ti el cómo quieres que te trate, sí eres un buen chico, yo seré un buen marido contigo – Dijo soltándolo y ahora agarrando su mano para, de forma brusca, incrustarle el anillo en el dedo – Ese anillo allí se queda… Sí me entero de que te lo sacas o que sales al jardín sin él… No querrás saber cuál será tu castigo, mi pequeño prometido… - Dijo lo último acariciando su mejilla de manera suave que a la vez advertía un peligro inminente y significaban una amenaza de violencia - ¿Haz comprendido? – Ciel le miraba casi temblando, con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos y, entre sus temblorosos labios entreabiertos, tartamudeó.

- S-S-Si…

- Buen chico… - Acarició sus cabellos, el cochero indicó que ya habían llegado a la mansión.

* * *

**Notas finales: **

__

Para quienes estaban un tanto molestos con la no participación del pequeño conde en este fic, les informo que desde el próximo episodio, este comenzará a tomar más protagonismo dentro de su historia.

Gracias por leer y más a quienes dejan sus reviews.


	4. Asfixia

**Notas capítulo:**

__

¡Increible! Realmente creí que en el capítulo anterior no recibiría mas de 3 reviews y me llegaron muchos más!

Gracias por su apoyo! Lamento la tardanza en las actualizaciones, pero es que tengo problemas con el internet

Aquí les dejo el cuarto episodio y en serio muchísimas gracias por sus reviews y su apoyo

* * *

**Asfixia**

Al momento que los empleados de la mansión terminaron de transportar las pertenencias de Ciel al cuarto que Sebastián le había preparado, este último citó a todos sus empleados a una importante reunión en su despacho.

Allí se encontraban Marie, la ama de llaves; Robert, el cocinero; Gretchen, la jardinera y finalmente Gilbert, el mayordomo.

- Los he citado aquí por un motivo que llega a ser casi obvio – Fueron sus palabras para iniciar la pequeña reunión, entonces, incitó a Ciel a acercarse a él – Él es Ciel Phantomhive, el conde que se ha convertido en mi prometido – Ciel miraba cohibido a todos los sirvientes que, aunque mantuvieran una postura seria y determinada, se notaba que le miraban extraño – Por eso, dentro de dos semanas, Ciel y yo en el jardín de la mansión Michaelis, contraeremos matrimonio – El silencio reinó durante algunos segundos – Así que, por ello, les pido que le muestren a mi prometido la hospitalidad de la familia Michaelis y que ante cualquier cosa que necesite, por favor, hagan lo posible para cubrirla ¿Ha quedado claro? - Se escuchó un _"Sí, señor" _en coro – Esta bien, entonces, retírense – Todos hicieron una reverencia y dieron media vuelta - ¡No! ¡Tú, Marie, quédate! – Exclamó y entonces, todos se retiraron menos ella, quien volteó nuevamente para mirar a su amo – Quiero que le enseñes a Ciel la mansión, que le des una pequeña cena y luego lo lleves a su habitación… ¡Ah! También quiero que le expliques las reglas de esta casa… - Le dio tres palmadas en el hombro a Ciel, que frunció el seño nervioso.

- Como ordene – Respondió e hizo una reverencia – Amo Ciel, por favor, sígame – Dijo comenzando a caminar, Ciel halló la oportunidad para alejarse de Sebastián, así que la siguió enseguida.

La sirvienta le hacia un breve tour del patrimonio Michaelis y le explicó las reglas de la mansión, todos debían estar durmiendo antes de las 10:30 pm, no podía haber ruido alguno después de esa hora y, además, había una habitación que estaba estrictamente prohibido entrar, Ciel sintió escalofríos y asintió.

Entonces, finalmente, le llevó a su cuarto, Ciel lo miró, tenía una decoración realmente hermosa, se notaba que tenía un buen gusto, tocó las sábanas, eran de una suave seda, y entonces…

- Por favor… - Musitó bajito cuando el mayordomo intentó desnudarlo – Yo… Yo puedo hacerlo solo… - Sólo dejaba que Tanaka, su anterior mayordomo, le cambiara las ropas, esa situación le hacía sentir demasiada incomodidad, el mayordomo asintió e hizo una reverencia.

- Buenas noches, Ciel-sama – Dijo y salió.

Ciel miró la puerta cerrarse y, se puso rápidamente de pie, giró la llave y comenzó a desnudarse, aún le costaba un poco, pero logró abotonarse la pijama.

Ahora entendía por qué su padre le había enseñado eso días antes, para que otro mayordomo no tuviera que verlo, sonrió recordando a su padre, a su madre, a su familia, se sintió lleno de pena y sus ojos se conglomeraron de lágrima, entonces, la chapa intentó ser girada, pero sin éxito, golpeó la puerta tres veces.

- Ábreme – Fue su orden, era Sebastián.

Ciel, nervioso, inmediatamente abrió la puerta y le miró, Sebastián le empujó y le hizo caer sobre la cama.

- ¡¿No te explicó Marie las reglas de esta casa? – Ciel le miraba con la respiración agitada, con sus labios entreabiertos, una lagrima se dio la libertad de surcar tímidamente su mejilla, este temblaba bajo él – ¡Está prohibido que en esta casa la gente se encierre! ¡Aquí no pueden haber puertas cerradas! ¡¿Me entendiste? – Ciel asintió asustado al momento que el hombre nuevamente tomó sus cabellos y le hizo alzar el rostro, dejándolo a solo milímetros del suyo, olió su cabello y luego miró sus labios temblorosos, quiso besarlos, pero se contuvo y lo soltó – Espero que hayas entendido y no te vuelvas a encerrar, pero para prevenir – Sacó la llave de la puerta y la guardó en su bolsillo – Te alejaré de la tentación – Se paró en la puerta – Dime "te amo" – Ordenó, dejando estupefacto a un Ciel que aún temblaba nervioso sobre la cama, agarrándose fuerte de las ropas - ¿Que no me escuchaste? – Dio un paso, Ciel se asustó en sobremanera, imaginando que le golpearía o algo similar, le vio levantar la mano y cerró los ojos a presión, ocultando el rostro.

- ¡Te amo! – Gritó, llorando, Michaelis bajó el brazo y le miró, cubría su rostro con nerviosismo, temblaba, sintió lastima por él, dio unos pasos en reversa y salió finalmente del cuarto.

Al momento que el muchacho escuchó la puerta cerrarse, soltó un llanto que tenía reprimido ya hacía varias horas, lo comprendía todo, cómo es que ahora su vida se convertiría en un infierno gracias a las decisiones erróneas de sus padres y a la egolatría de otros, en estado fetal, abrazó la almohada, quería estar de vuelta en su casa, volver a jugar por el jardín, abrazar a sus padres, comer postres…

Por el otro lado de la puerta, Sebastián escuchaba esos desesperados y desgarradores llantos y se sentía morir por dentro, no podía comprender, cómo con él, se sentía salir de todo control y actuar como un animal irreprimible, comprendía que estaba dañando al chico, pero mientras más rápido se acostumbrara a su nueva forma de vida, mejor era para Ciel y para él también.

Seguramente, cuando ese día llegara, Sebastián podría por fin, quizás, tratarlo bien y consentirlo.

A la mañana siguiente, fue inútil, por más que lo intentó no pudo ponerse los trajes bien por sí solo, aún así salió del cuarto con el corbatín mal abrochado y los zapatos con sus agujetas sueltas, avanzó hacia el comedor y se sentó en el asiento que Sebastián había designado para él, este mismo le miró y sonrió.

- ¿Te vestiste por ti mismo? – Preguntó un tanto divertido, Ciel le miró nervioso después de todo lo ocurrido anoche y asintió, entonces, se puso de pie y lo puso de pie a él también, agachándose para abrochar bien su corbatín.

La cercanía abochornó al muchacho que sonrojó molesto ante la incómoda situación, luego, ató sus agujetas y le ayudó a sentarse a la silla, como si fuera una dama, esa actitud sin duda también le molestaba, a pesar de ser menor, siempre había sido criado como un caballero y sabía que esa actitud se le prestaba a las damas, le molestaba que le trataran como tal.

El desayuno estuvo fundido completamente en uno de esos incómodos silencios, el chico de vez en cuando alzaba la mirada para observar al mayor comer, con esa diplomacia, tomó la servilleta de seda y limpió sus labios, había terminado de comer, Ciel aún no.

- Hoy tendrás visitas – Informó, Ciel alzó esperanzado el rostro.

- ¿Mis padres? – Preguntó ilusionado.

- No – Respondió tajante – La modista vendrá a tomarte las medidas para tu traje que escogí para la boda – Ciel abrió los ojos de una manera atemorizada – Es blanco porque supongo que eres virgen ¿No? – Le miró atacándolo con sus carmesíes orbes.

- ¿Qué… Es ser "virgen"? – Musitó Ciel, que le miraba con sus grandes ojos color zafiro, Michaelis relajó un poco su semblante y cerró los ojos ¿Qué clase de pregunta le había hecho? Tenía doce años, era obvio que era virgen ¡Idiota!

- No, no es nada – Concluyó – Sólo deseaba informarte, y desde mañana comenzará a llegar el profesor Lemacks, a darte clases de etiqueta, y también nos hará las sesiones de la boda, pauteando lo que debemos hacer y decir.

Ciel sin duda se sentía incómodo ante tanta presión, además, en ningún momento nadie le mencionó siquiera que él debía hacer esto.

Y de no haber sido un niño normal, estaría aún más nervioso de pensar las "cosas" que hacen los "matrimonios"

* * *

**Notas finales: **

__

Bueno, terminé el lemon del capi de la noche de bodas

Personalmente NO ME GUSTA el lemon de Kuroshitsuji

es demasiado predecible, pero esta vez creo que logré algo novedoso y diferente

bueno, eso me lo dirán ustedes cuando publique

hasta ahora gracias por sus reviews y espero más de sus opiniones

¡Adiós y hasta la próxima actualización!


	5. Preludio de boda

**Notas capítulo:**

Bueno, tuve un pequeño accidente, por así decirlo

me cai de un auto en movimiento y bueno, aquí me tienen de vuelta xDD

viva al menos jajajaja xDDD

Lamento la tardanza en actualizar y les agradezco de antemano sus reviews!

Gracias a todas

* * *

**Preludio de boda**

Ya habían pasado unos cuantos días, el padre Legendre pauteaba completamente la boda, enseñándoles a ambos todas las fases de la ceremonia.

Ciel permanecía en todo momento con la mirada gacha, sus manos temblaban, aún no se acostumbraban al contacto con aquel desconocido.

Los últimos días no habían sido tan desagradables para él, aunque a veces aún lloraba por las noches, sin poder evitar recordar a sus padres y su antigua vida, al menos Sebastián no amenazaba con golpearle cada cinco minutos ni le alzaba la voz, eso le daba a él una cuota de tranquilidad en su incómoda estancia, además, sin comprender la palabra "compromiso" y "matrimonio" el conde no dejaba de pensar en las palabras de sus padres cuando, para consolarle le decían "Sólo será un tiempo el que vivirás con el Duque".

- Entonces, finalmente, en ese momento es cuando yo pronuncio _"El novio puede besar a… _- Dudó un poco en terminarlo – …_La novia"_ – Pero finalmente lo dijo.

Ciel seguía mirando el suelo, donde reposaba el pequeño "altar" improvisado para la simulación de boda.

- Muchas gracias, padre Legendre – Musitó con una sonrisa y tomó su mano, haciendo una reverencia – Sobre todo por acceder a casar a una pareja de hombres.

- No se preocupe, Duque Michaelis – Dijo el padre con una sonrisa, Ciel en todo momento miraba el suelo, como si viviera en un mundo paralelo – Usted sabe que la iglesia siempre le apoyará gracias a la millonaria cuota mensual que usted aporta – Y así, se despidieron, Michaelis se cruzó de brazos y comentó.

- Vendidos… Se supone que la homosexualidad es un pecado mortal y ellos, por dinero, acceden a "apoyar" esos pecados, yendo en contra de su propia religión y según ellos "Todo en nombre de Dios" – Rió un poco y luego, al notar el silencio, observó a Ciel - ¿Ciel?

- …¡Eh- ¿Si? – Respondió nervioso, bajando de su nube.

- Nada, nada – Dijo dejándolo solo, Ciel le miró alejarse.

Ya faltaba sólo un día para la boda, la modista le probaba por última vez a Ciel el traje, que consistía en unos pantaloncillos cortos y demás detalles innecesarios de mencionar.

Se hacía de noche y comprendía que mañana sería el día para el que tanto habían ensayado, entonces, caminando por el jardín, tomando aire, observó el improvisado altar y los improvisados anillos de oro, tomó una pauta que el padre había dejado sobre la mesa y leyó la palabra "Matrimonio" y "sagrado", entonces, en él entró una duda ¿Cuál era el "compromiso sagrado" llamado "matrimonio" al cual él se estaba sometiendo?

Corrió entonces a la biblioteca de la mansión y buscó entre varios libros, algunos que hablaran sobre el matrimonio, encontrando la información requerida.

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, claro, había seguido toda una investigación a partir de palabras que él no comprendía, volvía a ver la palabra "virginidad" también la palabra "entrega" "sexo" "amor" "hijos" "familia" y trató de entrelazarlos entre sí, buscó la definición de cada una de esas palabras, cuando, finalmente, el libro cayó al suelo.

Lo había comprendido, el matrimonio no era sólo usar un traje una tarde, asistir a una ceremonia, ponerse un par de argollas y jurar amor eterno, era mucho, mucho más que eso, era compartir cama, compartir duchas, besarse, tener hijos, y lo peor… Todo esto hasta que "La muerte nos separe".

Comenzó a recordar y a pasar las imágenes en su cabeza de todas las veces que Sebastián le había maltratado y no podía asimilarlo, se resistía a hacerlo ¡Se rehusaba a aceptar una vida completa junto a un hombre como él!

Y así, violando una de las reglas de la casa, a las 4:45 am, Ciel Phantomhive salió por la ventana de su cuarto y, escalando como pudo, desde el segundo piso, logró tocar tierra firme con sus pies y emprendió un viaje hacia la libertad.

Corrió, corrió, corrió toda la noche hasta que logró alcanzar una distancia prudente de la mansión, sus padres seguramente se alegrarían de verlo de nuevo volver a casa, sonrió y se sentó un rato a tomar aire, así transcurrieron las horas hasta que notó cómo el sol comenzaba a salir…

En la mansión Michaelis todo estaba cabeza abajo, el mayordomo estaba nervioso, tenía miedo de darle la noticia a su amo.

- ¿Dónde está Ciel? – Preguntó en la mesa – Le estoy esperando hace cinco minutos para desayunar – El mayordomo se preparaba.

- Amo… Ciel-sama… Se escapó, no está…

Inmediatamente tras la noticia, Sebastián se puso de pie y golpeó la mesa con ambas manos ¿Había escuchado bien?

- ¡¿Ciel Phantomhive ha escapado? – Gritó enfadado, entonces, no pasaron ni 5 minutos cuando Sebastián ya había dado la orden a todos sus empleados de ir por su búsqueda.

La ceremonia de boda comenzaba a las 5 pm y eran las 3, Sebastián desesperado corría por el bosque, estaba confundido, no sabía a qué le temía más, al qué dirán, o a lo que pudiese pasarle a Ciel.

Entonces lo vio, vio entre los arbustos una cabecita color azul marengo y sonrió fastidiado.

- ¿Qué se supone que estabas pensando cuando te fuiste? – Inquirió, Ciel volteó y se notó descubierto, saliendo de entre las ramas, molesto, le miró.

- Porque no quiero someterme a una vida completa junto a un ser tan despreciable como tú – Fue directo – No quiero pasar mi vida contigo, no quiero casarme contigo.

- Y respóndeme también esta duda… - En tono de burla - Alguien en algún momento… ¿Te preguntó lo que tú querías? – Ciel abrió grandes ojos, tenía razón, nunca nadie le consultó – Tú no tienes derecho a reclamar nada, a exigir nada, ni menos a rehusarte… En este caso… Lo mejor que puedes hacer es actuar como un buen chico y así evitas el tener que recibir reprimendas y a mí me evitas la molestia de dártelas… ¿Comprendes? – El chico bajó la mirada – Y se hace tarde, la ceremonia comienza en dos horas más, así que vienes conmigo – Le tomó fuerte del brazo.

- ¡No! – Gritó, intentando zafarse - ¡¿Por qué tiene que ser así?

- ¡Porque tus padres te vendieron! ¡Por eso! – Abrió unos grandes y hermosos ojos, sorprendido, nuevamente él tenía toda la razón, bajó la mirada y comenzó a sollozar, Sebastián, molesto, aflojó un poco el agarre de su brazo y lo tomó entre los suyos, cargándolo – Ya, ya no llores – Fastidiado, no era lo suyo lidiar con personas lloronas – Todo va a estar bien sí tú te comportas como tal – Ciel le miró angustiado – Y mira… Para que no te sorprendas al final de la ceremonia, yo… - Sonrió y lamió sus labios, entonces, detuvo su caminar y posó a Ciel contra un árbol, donde, aprisionó sus labios en un cálido, húmedo y suave beso que luchaba por no ser violento y apasionado, debiéndose a que él sabía que era el primero del chico.

Ciel, con la cabeza contra el tronco, mantenía sus ojos completamente abiertos y sus manos contra el pecho del mayor, quien no se cansaba de mover su lengua dentro de su boca, le molestaba, le incomodaba, sonrojó en sobremanera, quizás sus padres también lo hacían. Dejó caer sus hombros que permanecían rígidos y nerviosos, sus manos sudadas que empujaban contra sí a Sebastián, tomaron su traje para no apartarlo y sus ojos que no podían cerrarse, se cerraron, entonces, al notar el relajo que presentó el chico, Sebastián se apartó, y volvió a afirmarlo como lo tenía, cargándolo sin mencionar palabra alguna hasta la mansión, donde todos los esperaban.

Él no dejaba de pensar en "eso", el mayordomo le ponía el traje y afinaba los últimos detalles, mientras los ojos del niño permanecían divagando en la habitación y su mente en otra parte, tocó la comisura de sus labios y entonces, el mayordomo lo apartó de sus pensamientos.

- Está todo listo, Ciel-sama, me acaban de informar que el señor Sebastián ya está abajo esperándole – Al oír eso, Ciel se asomó rápidamente por la ventana, había mucha gente que él nunca antes había visto, pero estaba su tía Angeline (Madame Red) y sus padres, eso le hizo sonreír y entonces, se apresuró en bajar.

Cuando llegó abajo se encontró con un furioso Vincent, No sabía si sería capaz de soportar el estar allí toda la boda, pero su rostro cambió completamente el semblante al ver acercarse a Ciel, se veía tan feliz de verlos, se veía tan hermoso con ese traje blanco y sus finos detalles, sonrió para abrazarle con fuerza, pero no fue lo mismo cuando notó que su Ciel… Lloraba.

Le apartó suavemente de sí, tomó la carita de Ciel entre ambas manos, le partía el corazón verlo así y saberse el maldito responsable de todo ese dolor.

- No quiero, papá… - Gimoteaba angustiado y nervioso – No quiero casarme con él…

* * *

**Notas finales: **

Adiós~


	6. Fiesta de boda

**Notas capítulo:**

Lamento realmente muchísimo la tardanza, ando con mil actividades extraprogramáticas que me tienen la cabeza hecha literalmente una mierda!

Ahora recién tengo un poco de tiempo para actualizar y para qué mencionar sobre escribir, pero bueno, ustedes ya podrán leer!

Así que debo terminar mis deberes, tengo tarea evaluada para mañana :| pero bueno, pensé en mis lectores que los tengo ahí con las ansias y eso es súper triste =D

Los quiero mucho, muchísimo y gracias por esperar y leer fielmente

* * *

**Fiesta de boda**

Le abrazó con fuerzas, se sentía el peor padre del mundo, cuando entonces, se acercó el mayordomo, el reloj marcaba 4:57pm, ya era hora de estar frente al altar.

- Amo Ciel, Sebastián y el padre le esperan para iniciar la ceremonia – Cumplió con su labor de informar, entonces, Vincent besó su frente, acariciando sus mejillas una vez más.

- Amor… Tú estarás bien… Lo prometo…

La ceremonia había comenzado, Ciel nunca se consideró Católico devoto, y para qué mencionar a Sebastián, ambos estaban físicamente frente al padre en el altar, pero sus mentes se encontraban ausentes, ambos pensando, Ciel por su parte, pensaba qué sería de su vida desde ese momento en que se ataba a aquella persona, estaba asustado, tenía miedo ¿Sería feliz? Siempre había idealizado una vida junto a Elizabeth, y ahora, de una semana para otra, sus expectativas habían cambiado completamente por unas que él no conocía y que tampoco se atrevía ni quería conocer.

Por su parte, Sebastián pensaba en la noche de bodas… ¿Sería muy complicado llevarlo a la cama? Debía pensar en alguna técnica que le permitiera disfrutar y a la vez no hacerle tanto daño, no podía creerlo, pero después de todo, sólo tenía doce años…

Entonces, entre que pensaba y pensaba, observaba la boca del padre moverse y pronunciar el evangelio, su mente divagaba en imágenes de sexo, nunca había tenido la posibilidad de ver al menor desnudo, menos de tocarlo, la idea lo mataba y la tentación lo abrumaba por completo, sonrió, sonrió con esas sonrisas que sólo entre hombres reconocían. Vincent, apretó sus puños al igual que los dientes, podía reconocerlo, ese hombre estaba imaginándose a su pequeño tesoro quizás en qué posición, y pensar que esa noche su pequeño hijo perdería la inocencia le partía el corazón, y peor aún sentirse culpable de ello.

- No soporto más esto, Rachel – Susurró, Rachel le miró desentendida – No puedo estar más aquí, me iré al otro jardín.

- Pero Vincent, no te vayas, la gente te está mirando, qué pensarán sí te vas en medio de la boda de tu hijo.

- Me importa una wea (LOL) lo que piensen los demás – Dijo, yéndose, Ciel volteó al escuchar ruidos entre los asientos, notó cómo su padre se marchaba aparentemente furioso y compuso una mirada de angustia, mirando hacia donde se marchaba para poder ir a buscarlo después.

- ¿Ciel….? ¡Ciel! – Llamaba el padre.

- ¡Ah, sí! Yo… Desde ahora Ciel Michaelis… Acepto casarme contigo y… - Colocando el anillo en su dedo – Y juro frente a Dios, acompañarte y respetarte en salud y enfermedad, serte fiel… Hasta que la muerte nos… Nos separe… - Musitó mirándole a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos carmesíes que de alguna u otra manera tanto lo cautivaban a pesar del odio que podían llegar a provocarle en ocasiones.

Vincent se fumaba un puro mientras escuchaba a lo lejos la ceremonia, odiaba esa situación, odiaba a Sebastián, odiaba el dinero, se odiaba incluso a él mismo como padre, entregó a su hijo no sólo en cuerpo, sino en alma, y sí este sufría de ahora en adelante, no iba a ser más que culpa de él y de su egoísmo, tomó su cabeza entre ambas manos, apretándola, una lágrima surcó su mejilla.

El padre pronunció las palabras finales y Sebastián accedió a besar a Ciel, quien apenas pudo resistirse a las ganas de salir corriendo del lugar, la gente comenzó a aplaudir y entonces, apenas pudo apartarse de su marido, mientras todos los abrazaban, se fue corriendo hacia el otro lado del jardín. Sebastián le miraba alejarse.

- ¿Por qué lloras…? – Musitó Ciel, acercándose lentamente a él. Vincent alzó el rostro rápidamente y secó sus lágrimas, extendiéndole sus brazos.

- Ven, mi amor… - Musitó y sentó a Ciel en sus piernas, mirándole con una desgarradora sonrisa – Prométeme que… Que esta noche serás fuerte… - Ciel se mostró completamente desentendido – Prométeme que sí algo no te gusta… Rasguñarás, gritaras, patalearás todo lo que sea necesario para que te suelten…

- No entiendo… - Carraspeó.

- No tienes por qué entender esto ahora… Sólo te pido que me prometas eso… Prométeme que serás fuerte esta noche… Será una noche muy difícil… Quizás… Quizás la más difícil de toda tu vida, Ciel…

Aquellas palabras a Ciel le complicaron, le hicieron encender su estado de alerta y asustarse en sobremanera, ahora todo lo que menos quería era que cayera la noche, sólo apretó sus manos al traje de su padre.

- ¿Por qué dices-?

- No tienes por qué prometer nada – Señaló Sebastián, entrando al lugar, mirando a Ciel y apartándolo bruscamente de Vincent.

- ¡No lo toques así! – Exclamó Vincent poniéndose de pie de inmediato.

- Yo decido lo que hago con él y lo que no… Él ahora es oficialmente mío – Le enseñó sus anillos – Tú me lo vendiste – Ciel abrió enormes ojos, observando a su padre, luego empujó a Sebastián, aunque ni siquiera logró moverle un milímetro.

- ¡No mientas! ¡Nadie ha vendido a nadie! – Reclamó Ciel.

- ¿Le vas a mentir? – Musitó Sebastián con una sonrisa, mirando a Vincent. Ciel, entonces, los miró a ambos y notó en su padre la culpa.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y salió corriendo del lugar, lo había comprendido, las deudas de su padre, su padre lo había vendido.

- ¡Maldito-! – Gritó Vincent al momento de darle un fuerte puñetazo, al que esta vez Sebastián no se molestó en aguantar y le respondió con otro.

- Tú sabes… - Dijo cubriéndo su nariz sangrante – Que todo lo que me hagas a mí… Yo se lo haré a tu hijo por la noche… - Sonrió - ¿De verdad, además de venderlo, quieres que sufra tanto en su noche de bodas…? – Vincent gruñó – Mejor ve al baño, limpia tu cara y vuelve a la fiesta… Porque no te aseguro cuándo va a ser la próxima vez que te deje visitar a tu hijo – Dijo saliendo de allí, dejándolo solo a él… A Vincent y sus pensamientos…

Ciel corría por los pasillos de la mansión… Su padre lo había vendido y ahora también lo había condenado a pasar los años más terribles para resto de su vida, cerró la puerta y se echó a la cama, se sentía tan poco, tan miserable, cómo pudo ser que sus padres prefirieran sus dominios antes que a él le hacía dudar del verdadero cariño que estos le tenían. Pero le tocó callar.

Media hora después, se le veía abajo, sonriendo falsamente mientras bailaba con Sebastián, se sentía poco hombre, ridículo ¿Por qué debía bailar un vals y cumplir el rol de una chica, si él es un chico?

Sebastián le apretaba fuerte la cintura cuando notaba que este dejaba de sonreír, entonces, tras una mueca de dolor, sonreía y le miraba, con ojos que fingían amor, un amor vacío que nunca, nunca existió y no se sabía si existiría…

Vincent permanecía sentado mirándoles mientras se tomaba otra copa de licor, ya había perdido la cuenta, Rachel trataba de calmarlo pero le era imposible, estaba furioso y fuera de control después de su charla en el otro jardín. No sabía las ganas que tenía de golpearlo de nuevo, pero luego de esa amenaza, prefería aguantarse las ganas de hacerle _mierda_ el rostro a golpes y sí tenía suerte, matarlo.

El menor de vez en cuando, entre el baile, desviaba la mirada hacía su madre que le sonreía con una copa de champagne en la mano, luego, miraba a su padre que parecía borracho, ya sin tomar de la copa, sino que ahora se empinaba la botella completa, se mostró preocupado, pero la furia y el rencor le impidieron actuar en beneficio a él y dejó que se hiciera daño tomando, total, él todo ya lo había perdido, no le pasaría nada peor.

Sebastián lo sorprendió de pronto con un beso, abrió los ojos de repente e intentó apartarlo, Vincent rompió la copa en su mano al notar cómo ese hombre le apretaba la cintura, su hijo frunció el seño y el mayor le apretó la cintura en forma dolorosa, comprendía que debía fingir gusto, pero no podía, no de ese modo. Y en ese momento, lo único que se le ocurrió fue morder su lengua.

- ¡Mierda! – Exclamó bajito, apretando fuerte su brazo, Ciel no pudo evitar gemir de dolor, Sebastián parecía mirarle con odio y se acercó a susurrarle al oído – Te salvas porque estamos rodeados de gente, pero ya verás cuando se vayan todos, Ciel – Entró en pánico al instante y le miró, como rogándole perdón con los ojos, el mayor sólo frunció el seño molesto y se fue a tomar asiento.

Se quedó parado solo en medio de la pista de baile y tomó con su mano su antebrazo, le había apretado muy fuerte, le dolía sin lugar a dudas cómo Sebastián le había apretado, se fue al baño.

Se sacó la parte de arriba de su traje y vio que tenía rojo, frunció el seño y se vistió de nuevo, no tenía caso hacer berrinche de eso, como el mismo Sebastián le había dicho en ocasiones anteriores, él ya no tenía derecho a reclamo…

Ya eran alrededor de las 5 de la mañana y los invitados comenzaban a marcharse. Rachel no hallaba la manera de convencer a su marido de dejar la mansión, en ese estado, tan borracho, no haría más que problemas, entonces Sebastián, de manera estratégica, envió a dos de sus sirvientes a llevarlo a rastras al carruaje. Ciel se encontraba en la habitación que Sebastián le había asignado ya desde el principio y permanecía observando por la ventana la escena, cómo su padre era llevado, intentaba no sentir lástima, ese hombre ya no merecía nada de él; Entonces, recordó los consejos que tanto le dio esa tarde, ya era de noche y no había pasado nada aún, se quedó mirando todo, asustado, escuchó la puerta abrirse tras de sí.

- Es hora… - Musitó Sebastián.

* * *

**Notas finales: **

Quería agradecer a quienes me prestaron su apoyo en el episodio anterior con respecto a mi accidente, debo informar - por cortesía - que ya me estoy recuperando mejor de la mega-caida del auto...

Y aunque "algunas" quisieran que no volviera, bueno, para lastima de ellas (os) aquí estoy ;)

p.d.: Por favor, para comentarios desagradables, hacer un review con una cuenta - Así consto de la posibilidad de rebatir sus opiniones - no hay nada mas cobarde que tirar la piedra y esconder la mano ;) Ahorrense los insúltos que sólo los hace caer más mal a ustedes...

Por cada 148 reviews positivos... Sólo tengo el tuyo malo ;) Que pena ¿No?

Atte. Koroshi Death


	7. ¿Alcohol o amor?

**Notas capítulo:**

Bueno, lamento mucho la tardanza...

Naah! No la lamento a decir verdad xDD Estaba demasiado ocupada con personas frikis =.=~

Pero bueno, la falta de reviews desmotiva bastante D:

Además, lo bueno se hace esperar (?)

Y aquí les traigo la tan anhelada noche, espero la disfruten! =D

* * *

**¿Alcohol o amor?**

Volteó a verle ¿"Es hora"? ¿Hora de qué?

- Te tengo una sorpresa – Sonrió, Ciel se sintió por un momento abrumado ante su presencia y su sonrisa, su estado de alerta le decía que nada bueno podía venir, recordó las palabras de su padre en el otro jardín "Quizás esta sería la noche más difícil de su vida".

Sebastián avanzó hasta él y le obligó a tomar su mano, llevándolo casi a rastras al cuarto del mayor y cerró la puerta, guardándose la llave en el bolsillo de la camisa.

El pequeño se sorprendió al ver que había toda una preparación tras ese detalle, volteó a ver la habitación que estaba completamente decorada en velas y rosas, todo le causaba desconfianza, incluso el aroma exquisito que inundaba el ambiente le asustaba, volteó a mirar a Sebastián, buscando una explicación, entonces, él mismo le obligó a tomar asiento en una pequeña mesa que había preparado para la ocasión, un florero con rosas blancas y rojas, una botella de licor y dos copas, Sebastián tomó asiento frente a él y le sirvió la copa a medio llenar.

- Quiero que brindemos – Dijo alzando también su copa – Por nosotros, porque esta nueva primera noche, sea perfecta – Ciel le miraba con la copa en la mano y los ojos bien abiertos, no entendía esas palabras, mas, aún así, alzó la copa y la estrelló suavemente contra la de su emisor, tomando un poco, sólo mostró una mueca de desagrado ante el sabor agrio y siguió bebiendo un poco, la depositó suavemente sobre la mesa - ¿Te desagrada?

- Si… - Respondió – Es un poco agrio… No es rico…

- Ten – Le ofrece un poco más – Bebe un poco y el mal sabor pronto se irá – Le sonríe, no tenía idea el cómo Ciel podía confiar en él y le obedeció, comenzando a beber un poco – Dime… ¿Cuál es tu color preferido? – Ciel ya por la segunda copa, cerró un tanto los ojos, algo mareado.

- El… Azul… - Sebastián rió, era una respuesta demasiado obvia, sí había algo bueno de los borrachos, es que ellos nunca mienten, entonces decidió indagar en él antes de hacerlo "suyo".

- Dime, Ciel… - Mirándole atento, sonrió un poco - ¿Yo te gusto?

- No – Respondió seco – Yo… Yo te odio – Sebastián abrió grandes ojos, pero antes de poder preguntar "Por qué" Ciel se le adelantó – Tú me quitaste a mis padres… Mi padre me vendió por ti y ahora… Ahora deberé pasar mi vida completa contigo… Te odio por eso… - Comenzó a llorar ligeramente, el mayor se sintió abrumado.

- ¿Y el beso? – Ciel clavó su mirada interrogante en él - ¿Te gustó el beso que nos dimos en el bosque? – Ciel bajó la mirada y palpó con sus dedos sus labios, pensando, sonrojó, aquello le pareció adorable.

- Fue agradable… - Musitó – Pero fue… Asqueroso – Sebastián frunció el seño – Jamás creí que podían ocurrir cosas así…

- ¿Así cómo?

- De que alguien pudiese meterte la lengua en la boca – Sebastián rió, le parecía agradable tanta inocencia.

- Y créeme… Hay muchas cosas que aún no sabes que pueden ocurrir… Pero todas esas las estudiaremos desde esta noche – Ciel alzó la vista sorprendido ante lo que acababa de escuchar, Sebastián sonrió y quitó la copa de sus manos, ya era la quinta y con eso era suficiente para nublarle la consciencia al niño, la dejó a un lado y le ayudó a ponerse de pie, sentándolo en sus piernas.

El menor estaba completamente mareado y cerró sus ojos apoyado en el pecho de Sebastián, quien, le abrazó y acarició por sobre el traje de bodas su espalda, alcanzando sus glúteos, sintió un leve espasmo de Ciel, quien, quizás debido a la borrachera, no hizo nada.

Le encantaba ese pequeño cuerpo, sonrió mientras lo acariciaba sobre la ropa, bajó lentamente a sus piernas y alzó un poco el corto pantaloncillo que portaba para tener acceso a sus muslos, la piel del menor comenzaba a erizarse, alzó la mirada con un gesto interrogante y entonces fue atrapado en un beso.

De ahí en adelante todo fue muy fácil para el mayor, quien lo alzó entre sus brazos y lo depositó suavemente sobre la cama, acarició sus cabellos con aparente dulzura, Ciel le miraba sin entender mucho de que trataba todo este "ritual", su mirada se nubló por completo cuando sintió la lengua del otro sobre su cuello, cerró los ojos y gimió, esos besos pasados a alcohol no hacían más que darle un toque de "violación" a esa noche, sobre todo cuando sentía que se iba quedando sin ropas.

Inglaterra era muy fría y se destacaba por los climas invernales casi todo el año, normalmente sin ropa moriría de ese molesto hielo del ambiente, pero era extraño, sus ojos nublados lograban percibir la suave luz que les brindaban las velas y, de vez en cuando, cuando miraba a Sebastián, notaba que ya casi no portaba ropas y, no obstante al clima frío, se sentía morir de calor, no podía comprender la ola de sensaciones que brindaba a su cuerpo cuando este lamia su pecho, cuando sus rosadas tetillas se erizaban y sus músculos se contraían y, casi sin poder aguantarlo, sus brazos se aferraban al hombre que le provocaba estas sensaciones.

Sebastián estaba encantado, no le había decepcionado en lo absoluto el tener ese pequeño cuerpo desnudo entre sus brazos, era tal y como él se lo imaginó desde un comienzo, e incluso mejor, era mejor que Sophie, su prometida, ella en la cama solía ser muy aburrida, aunque tenía un cuerpo perfecto y femenino, el cuerpo de este chico le sorprendía más, quizás porque esta era su primera vez con un muchacho y no se lograba explicar el cómo este le había cautivado tanto desde un principio.

Había valido la pena la espera, el haberse abstenido de hacerlo suyo antes de la noche de bodas, el "preparar" el juguete para esa noche y "preparar" el cómo lo haría suyo, a través del alcohol al principio y ya, después, podría hacerlo suyo sin necesidad de alcohol, aunque el pequeño se quejara al principio, no le importaba, lo único que quería ahora era explorar y probar esta nueva experiencia.

Y de esa manera, tomó suave, pero posesivamente los cabellos del chico que jadeaba borracho debajo de él y le obligó a acercarse más.

- Ciel… ¿Me escuchas? – Musitó suave, no quería espantarlo y que intentase salir corriendo, o se pusiera a patalear y provocar una situación desagradable. El niño asintió – Necesito pedirte un pequeño favor… - Lamió su oído, los hombros de Ciel lucían completamente compungidos y sus mejillas sonrosadas - ¿Ves eso de ahí…? – Obligó al menor a agachar su cabeza y Sebastián señalo con su dedo su maduro miembro al contraste con el de Ciel – Necesito que lo metas a tu boca… - Ciel al principio se negó con la mirada y luego ladeó la cabeza en gesto negativo, intentando apartarse del agarre de sus cabellos – Prometo que te daré un premio… - Recordó que era sólo un niño – Te daré otro "caramelo" yo después… ¿Qué te parece? Te dejaré jugar en tu tiempo libre… Hazlo ya…

Hipnotizado ante esas ideas, el pequeño se agachó ligeramente, y sin haber hecho contacto alguno con su miembro, Sebastián ya se encontraba completamente extasiado gracias únicamente a la devastadora escena que por sí sola podía provocar un orgasmo, y sin poder evitarlo, tomó bruscamente sus cabellos y le obligó a apresurar sus movimientos, haciendo que de una el menor metiera el gran objeto a su boca, al principio provocándole arcadas.

Se lamió los labios y seguía empujando al niño que sollozaba entre sus piernas. Aún en el éxtasis que la situación provocaba, no pudo evitar sentir lástima de las débiles y alcoholizadas lagrimas que se asomaban desde los ojos del niño que se dedicaba a consentirle, el recordar su edad le hacía sentir culpabilidad, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, no lo iba a detener ni tampoco le iba a pedir perdón, así que optó "por lo sano" y lamió dos de sus dedos, aprovechando la posición de Ciel con sus caderas alzadas, se dedicó a abrirlo lentamente y comenzó con la "intromisión" en su cuerpo para la segunda parte de esa noche, mientras entre gemidos roncos, metía hondo sus dedos dentro del muchacho que apretaba su miembro con su boca cuando sentía dolor, provocándole aún más placer a Sebastián y más ganas de introducir otro dedo en él.

- ¡B-basta! – Ciel dejó lo que hacía, dejando a Sebastián completamente "prendido" y en un movimiento torpe, pero rápido, se apartó del mayor, para que así no pudiera introducir el tercer dedo, el mayor le miró sorprendido ante el repentino movimiento – E-Eso… - Con ambas manos cubría su pequeña hombría (o lo que quedaba de ella) - ¡No quiero seguir con esto! ¡Duele!

Sebastián sonrió y se lanzó encima de él, ahora dejándolo abajo, así de prendido no iba a dejarlo y entonces, tomó posición entre sus piernas y le besó para nublarle la consciencia, no quería tener que abusar de él, pero si el menor no le dejaba alternativa, lo haría.

Entre pequeños golpes y pataleos el pequeño recibió la primera estocada dentro de su cuerpo, dando un lastimero y adolorido primer gemido, Sebastián sonrió y se lamió los labios, ese pequeño cuerpo era tan cálido y tanto más estrecho que los miles de cuerpos de mujeres que había tenido la oportunidad de penetrar, y casi, sin control, comenzó su vaivén a mil por hora, casi animalmente, cambiándolo de posición cada vez que se aburría y moviendo el pequeño cuerpo como si fuera un muñeco, arriba, abajo, al lado, de cabeza, de pie, y así, finalmente Ciel apoyado en la cabecera de la cama, sujetándose para no caer, terminó con Sebastián encima luego de que se corrió dentro de él, dando un ronco y pretencioso gemido, soltando sus caderas, agarró el pequeño cuerpo posesivamente, sin percibir entre el éxtasis el cómo este temblaba entre sus brazos, queriendo salir corriendo lo antes posible de allí.

**Flash Back**

- _Ven, mi amor… - Ciel se sentó en sus piernas, mirándole con una desgarradora sonrisa – Prométeme que… Que esta noche serás fuerte… - Ciel se mostró completamente desentendido_

- _No entiendo… - Carraspeó._

- _No tienes por qué entender esto ahora… Sólo te pido que me prometas eso… Prométeme que serás fuerte esta noche… Será una noche muy difícil… Quizás… Quizás la más difícil de toda tu vida, Ciel…_

**Fin Flash Back**

Ya lo hacía… Ahora lo entendía…

Al paso de un par de horas, Sebastián se encontraba completamente dormido, como quien dice "No hay mejor remedio para el sueño de un hombre que buen sexo" Ciel se alzó suave de la cama y se cubrió con una pequeña bata de seda que encontró en el closet que ahora compartiría con Sebastián, seguramente lo había mandado a hacer para él.

Se sentó nuevamente en la pequeña mesita improvisada por Sebastián y tomó la botella aún media llena, secó sus lágrimas y, sin tomarse la molestia de servir en la copa, llevó la botella directamente a sus labios.

- Te odio… Sebastián Michaelis… - Gimoteó.

_No quería tener recuerdos de esa noche…_

* * *

**Notas finales: **

Reviews! =D


	8. ¿Lo ves?

**Notas capítulo:**

Realmente lamento MUCHÍSISISIMO la tardanza! Había intentado actualizar antes, pero la página no me funcaba para nada! Y bueno 1313... En compensación por la incesante demora, he escrito un capítulo muy largo en comparación a los demás, y como otros lectores míos sabrán, yo suelo hacer fics de 10 capis, y este fic ya tiene 8 y me falta mucho por relatar! asi que los últimos serán eternos! espérenlos!

Disfruten!

* * *

**¿Lo ves?**

Las noches no eran igual desde ese entonces, de haber sabido qué ocurriría después de su matrimonio… Simplemente hubiera huido sin importar lo que Sebastián le dijera, jamás habría accedido a regresar y casarse con ese hombre que le hacía sentir cada vez mas vacío, cada vez más poca cosa…

Cada noche era sometido a esa humillante situación de entregarse a ese hombre al cual odiaba. Lo único que podía hacer luego de que este se quedase profundamente dormido era huir en el sueño y en el alcohol; ese era su nuevo _hobbie_, el alcohol se había transformado en su refugio y, como solía tener la tarde libre porque Sebastián se dedicaba a sus negocios en el despacho, él se escondía en el establo de los caballos a tomar.

- Sebastián-sama – Entró Gilbert luego de golpear la puerta y recibir un "pasa" por parte de su amo – Su marido, Ciel-sama ha sido de nuevo sorprendido en los establos junto a los caballos ingiriendo bebidas alcohólicas – Informó, no era de su completo agrado, desde que comenzaron con su matrimonio, era pan de cada día ese tipo de escenas y Sebastián ya comenzaba a hartarse también de eso.

Luego de dar un largo y cansado suspiro, se puso de pie.

- Gracias Gilbert, puedes retirarte – Luego de una reverencia y un infaltable _"Con su permiso" _De Gilbert, Sebastián salió del despacho en rumbo al cuarto matrimonial.

Abrió la puerta un tanto exhausto y la cerró con llave, miró a Ciel, quien le ofrecía una sonrisa, sobre la cama le esperaba tirado como un trapo, cuando vio que entró cerró los ojos nuevamente y se internó en un profundo sueño, Sebastián avanzó hacia la cama y se agacho frente a la misma, mirándole con paciencia, pensando en cómo acabar con ese problema que le causaba este niñito.

- Llegaste… - Susurró con una sonrisa, su aliento apestaba a alcohol - ¿Qué me harás hoy…? – Sebastián frunció el seño molesto y sólo le siguió escuchando – Te odio… ¡Te odio Sebastián Michaelis! – Exclamó ya esta vez abalanzándose sobre él y Sebastián, a sabiendas de que el niño no podría hacerle ningún daño, sólo se quedó quieto sobre la alfombra, mirándole encima de él, como de pronto, sus brazos flaquearon y su rostro cayó sobre su pecho a llorar – Quiero a mi mamá…

Si, quizás eso era lo más patético que habría podido decir, sonrió de lado tras escucharlo, recordar que el niñato tenía sólo doce años le abrumaba por dentro, recordar que todas las noches violaba a un niño de doce años le petrificaba y a la vez le emocionaba más ¡La idea lo hacía sentir vivo!

- ¿Por qué tomaste otra vez…? ¿No te dije ayer acaso que no lo volvieras a hacer?

El niño ya no había respondido a castigos violentos cuando lo encontraba ebrio, quizás ahora intentaría por el otro lado, se sentó con el niño aún sobre él y le abrazó, acariciando sus cabellos casi paternalmente, el pequeño lloriqueaba en su pecho cual Elizabeth, entre cuando el hipo le cortaba el llanto.

- ¿Qué pretendes hacer de tu vida de esta forma…? Jamás seremos un matrimonio normal así… - Sólo recibió llantos y gimoteos de parte de él, acarició su cabeza unos momentos y suspiró de nuevo, la frase "matrimonio normal" había golpeado sorpresivamente su cabeza ¡claro! ¡eso es! ¡los matrimonios normales tienen "lunas de miel"! descendió la mirada para observar al pequeño ya dormido entre sus brazos y accedió a desnudarle, poniéndole la pijama lo metió a la cama y posteriormente besó su frente.

Salió del cuarto con esa fatídica o excelente idea – dependiendo del punto de vista de quien lo vea – y se marchó a su despacho a buscar destinos deseados en Europa o cerca de ella para llevarse al niño, claro, cuando decidió el lugar, finalmente todos lo supieron menos sus padres y el mismísimo Ciel.

- ¡¿Un crucero? - El grito de Ciel logró escucharse en toda la mansión Michaelis, Sebastián ya había mandado a los criados a alistar las maletas de Ciel, y este ahora veía con impotencia cómo es que sacaban sus ropas y las metían en cajas - ¡¿Cuándo?

- Mañana – Responde simple – Mañana a las 8 am debemos estar ahí, el crucero tiene destino a Buenos Aires, la capital de un bonito país en Sudamérica (Saludos a mis amigs de Argentina! :3) Allí nos quedaremos un par de semanas como luna de miel y luego volveremos a Inglaterra cuando así lo estime necesario.

- Pero Sebastián ¿Y mis padres?

- Que se chinguen.

Así llegó la mañana siguiente, Ciel iba de mala gana tras Sebastián que saludaba a todos sus amigos e inversionistas que por "casualidad" se habían encontrado con él en el crucero; los padres de Ciel no se tomaron del todo bien el inesperado viaje de luna de miel, y Sebastián prefería mantener en secreto el hecho de que ambos eran esposos, no quería que nadie en el crucero se enterase o su reputación se iría por el piso.

Había caído la noche, Ciel estaba acurrucado en la cama, ocultando su rostro contra la almohada, solía hacerlo por las noches para no ver a Sebastián desnudarse frente a él, pero esta vez eso no pasó.

- Levántate – Ordenó Sebastián – Ahora habrá una cena en la primera clase e irán inversionistas importantísimos de mi empresa, tú debes estar allí como mi esposo.

- No es así – Respondió Ciel hundido en la almohada – Yo aquí no soy tu esposo, soy tu sobrino.

- Eso realmente no importa, ya te lo dije, levántate - Pasaron unos cuantos segundos desde que Sebastián dijo eso, mientras acomodaba los últimos detalles de su refinado traje frente al espejo, al no notar movimiento por parte del menor, le alzó violentamente de la cama y tiró un traje pequeño para él - ¡Te dije que irías conmigo! ¡En ningún momento creí haberte preguntado si tú querías! ¡Levántate ahora!

Su mirada intimidante estaba palpitando color carmín sobre la azulada y asustada expresión del menor que jadeaba bajo él, comprendiendo su lugar en ese momento, no era más que un muñeco, un monigote para aparentar, él realmente no era nada ni era nadie, cuando surcó la primera lagrima por su rosada mejilla, Sebastián le soltó el cuello del pijama, alejándose de él.

- Vístete, te esperaré en el salón de primera clase – dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Se acurrucó, comenzando a llorar, tomándose la cabeza, no entendía por qué tanto dolor, por qué tenía que pasar por todo esto, se revolcó unos segundos en la cama, recordando - como la mente suele ser masoquista en ocasiones – los momentos más dolorosos junto con Sebastián, la famosa noche de bodas y las siguientes que vinieron que fueron mucho peores, no podía asimilar tanta desventura a su lado, tanto dolor físico y psicológico, que sus padres lo vendieran, todo, todo era una seguidilla constante de desgracias al lado de ese hombre, alzó la cabeza y miró el hermoso traje que Sebastián dejó sobre la cama, cerrando los ojos resignado.

- _Ha pasado demasiado tiempo… _- Pensaba Sebastián viendo en su reloj de meno la hora, casi 40 minutos desde que había dejado la habitación.

- _¿Y_? – Preguntó Robert - ¿Cuál es tu próximo emprendimiento en las empresas Michaelis?

- ¡Oh! Si... Claro… pretendo abrirme cabida en la industria tecnológica, es lo que más vende ahora, no tan sólo la comida y las revistas porno – Todos rieron, cuando uno de los 4 en la mesa alzó un brazo al camarero.

- Una copa por favor – Recitó, Sebastián vio cómo este hombre recibía elegantemente la copa y bebía el primer sorbo – Está delicioso, debe ser de una cosecha realmente exitosa, se nota que no es cualquier vino.

- ¡Claro que no! ¡Es de exportación! – Respondió el otro.

- _Vino… - _Pensó Sebastián, entonces, abrió enormes orbes - ¡Vino! – Se alzó rápido de la mesa ante la mirada atónita de todos, cuando, de pronto, llegó el pequeño chico con una retorcida y triste sonrisa.

Los 3 tipos voltearon a ver al chico, uno de ellos sonrió de manera atrevida y se acomodó en el asiento tras ver al elegante chico llegar a irrumpir su mesa.

- ¿Tú eres uno de "aquellos"? – Preguntó atrevido, alzando una ceja, se puso de pie y caminó alrededor del chico, examinándolo de pies a cabeza – No estás nada mal, eh… Creo que podría contratarte sólo por un ratito mientras mi esposa sigue en su taller de pintura en primera clase, dijo que duraría bastante… - Tomándose el mentón, le alzó el rostro – Pero veo que estás un poquito borracho… - Analizando su aliento, se acercó a su oído – No importa… Así me gustan más…

- ¡Hey! ¡Basta! – Exclamó Sebastián apartándolos el uno del otro – ¡Él no es ninguno de "esos"!

- ¿Ah? ¿Lo conoces? – Inquirió el mismo, Sebastián miró a Ciel en aquel estado deplorable y suspiró, dudoso.

- Claro, él es mi sobrino – Respondió instantáneo.

Ciel le miró molesto y se alejó unos cuantos pasos de él, entonces, uno de ellos puso una silla para Ciel, este se sentó de inmediato, algo molesto ante la mirada aún más molesta de Sebastián que se esforzaba en sobremanera por disimular la rabia que sentía hacia la vergonzosa escena _"Menos mal no dije que era mi esposo" _pensaba, le hubiera molestado demasiado que, además de venir borracho, dijera que eran esposos y que se encontraban en su fatídica luna de miel.

Ciel tomaba los servicios con algo de complicación, suspiraba a ratos y tomaba la copa de licor a menudo, Sebastián le miraba amenazante, pero Ciel no respondía a las amenazas y seguía bebiendo, este apretaba los puños furioso, cuando de los ojos de Ciel comenzaron a salir lágrimas y comenzó a golpear a Robert, quien se encontraba sentado a su derecha.

- ¡Ciel! ¡Qué te pasa! – Exclamó Sebastián tomándolo y apartándolo de Robert - ¡Estás borracho! ¡Mejor vamos al cuarto!

- ¡Él me tocó por debajo de la mesa! – Lloriqueaba Ciel, Sebastián volteó enseguida con una mirada rojiza intimidante para dirigirla hacia Robert, quien alzó ambas manos en gesto de inocencia.

- Hey, no me mires así, yo no le he tocado – Sebastián le vio incrédulo y, abrazando a Ciel, se fue del salón.

Ese estúpido llanto tan característico de él ya le había hartado, lo llevaba bruscamente tomado entre sus brazos, debían llegar rápido hacia el cuarto y solucionar este mal entendido, además de sus referentes retos que debía recibir debido a su impertinencia de llegar a la elegante cena en ese estado de alcohol.

Cada vez su tan distinguida elegancia iba desapareciendo a medida que iba disminuyendo la cantidad de gente en el salón, había que disimular menos y entonces, se hartó y le dejó bruscamente en el suelo, abriendo con la llave la puerta del cuarto de Ciel, dormirían en cuartos separados para no levantar sospechas de nada.

- ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre llegar al salón en ese estado? ¡¿Es que acaso no entiendes mí posición en esta sociedad? ¡Me haces quedar mal con mis socios! ¡Y para más haces escándalo y se te ocurre mentir e inventar estupideces como que Robert te acarició la pierna por debajo de la mesa! ¿Qué? ¿Acaso estás caliente? ¿No te basta conmigo, ahora quieres probar con Robert y sí tienes más suerte, después probar con el tutor? ¡¿Eso quieres? – Ciel le miraba anonadado desde la cama, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y bajó la mirada, aceptando las reprimendas.

En el velador, junto a la cama yacía el anillo de matrimonio que le habían prohibido usar para evitar sospechas de su verdadero lazo; Ciel le vio y apretó los puños, se mordía los labios para no responder, él sabía que era verdad, que no estaba loco, sabía que ese tal "Robert" le había tocado, pero también sabía que habiendo tomado tanto perdía credibilidad y ahora él quedaba mal, alzó la vista mirando a Sebastián a los ojos, le molestaba que lo tratara así, lo hería, no le gustaba que este mencionara que quería estar con muchos más aparte de él, sí algo le habían enseñado los curas antes del matrimonio era que la fidelidad es fundamental y que quien no la cumpla, caería en "el castigo divino".

- El que calla otorga – Continuó Sebastián, mirándole cruzado de brazos – Ya lo veo, así que esa es la clase de persona que eres ¿No? Y yo que creía que me había casado con una persona decente… No con un modelo de prostituta.

Los ojos de Ciel se abrieron desmesuradamente, desconcertados ante las palabras que cruzaban su pecho como puñales cortos punzantes, desgarrándolo, intentó hablar, incluso tomó aire, pero no pudo.

- No tienes permiso para salir – Dijo tomando las llaves – Yo tengo las dos copias, sí me llego a enterar que saliste de tu suite, te meterás en enormes problemas, Ciel – Dijo finalmente para cerrar la puerta, se escuchaba como giraba la llave por fuerte y se puso rápidamente de pie, intentando abrir la puerta, comenzó a golpear.

- ¡Sebastián! ¡Ábreme! ¡Por favor no me dejes aquí! ¡Sebastián! – Este escuchaba, le brindó a la puerta una última mirada despectiva, cruel y carente de emociones, volviendo al salón de eventos, donde se reunió nuevamente con sus amigos de negocios.

Así transcurrieron las horas, se pasaron en una que otra copa, Sebastián como siempre era la celebridad del lugar, los temas de conversación giraban en torno a él. La tormenta se acrecentaba en el navío y ya alrededor de las 3 de la mañana el casino cerró sus puertas, ya era hora de dormir.

Sebastián portaba en el bolsillo de su remera una copia de las llaves de la habitación de Ciel, que al ponerse de pie, Robert vio impaciente como estas caían al suelo sin que su dueño se diera cuenta, dio una sonrisa convincente y las cogió rápidamente y sin ser notado, guardándolas de inmediato en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

- ¡Esta conversación ha estado muy interesante, espero que nos invites para la inauguración del parque de diversiones Michaelis!

- Claro que sí, por el momento está dentro de los planes de la empresa, los que más gastan dinero en esta sociedad son los niños, es fácil persuadirlos y difícil de quitarles una idea de la cabeza, es la mejor inversión que puedo hacer.

- Espero que mi hijo no me pida ir todas las semanas – Comentó Robert en modo de broma, dándole unas leves palmadas, el alcohol les había pasado la cuenta, y así, sonriendo, cada uno se dirigió a su habitación sin más ni más.

Se tiró a la cama a llorar, claro, se había cansado de golpear la puerta sin respuesta, además, ya habían pasado las 3 de la madrugada, no tenía caso insistir, Sebastián seguramente ya estaba durmiendo en la habitación de al lado, acurrucado en su cama cerró los ojos, pensando en todo lo dicho hace algunas horas atrás ¿Así que prostituta? Esas palabras atravesaban cuales hierros su pecho, no había caso, por más que Sebastián "intentara" solucionar los problemas de esa relación, aquello parecía imposible, y si no lo era, estaba de todos modos cada vez más y más distante de lograrse, debía buscar una forma de huir de él, no lo soportaba, no soportaba ser tratado de esa manera todos los días, debía buscar la forma de librarse de él y ser feliz, nadie sería feliz por él, y Sebastián sólo velaba por su propia felicidad…

De pronto algo lo sacó de sus pensamientos, escuchó la llave siendo introducida en la puerta, se paró rápido de la cama y encendió las velas de su habitación, la ausencia de energía eléctrica se hacía notar, sonrió algo aliviado de que su encierro acabara y que quizás lo dejara al menos salir a tomar aire a cubierta, pero el brusco abrir de la puerta le advirtió que no venía de buenos ánimos, y fue aún peor cuando notó que ni siquiera venía Sebastián, sino que venía "él".

Se acercó y dejó una botella del más fino vodka tirado sobre la alfombra, la pequeña habitación de Ciel sólo constaba de una cama y sus muebles respectivos, el niño retrocedió sobre la misma y miró ingenuamente.

- Sebastián me pidió que te diera un mensaje… - Musitó ebrio, acercándose más a él, colocándose frente a frente, con tan poca distancia que parecía intimidarle, se acercó a su oído y lo lamió – Me encargó que te dijera que tienes las mejores piernas de la flota… - A la vez que su mano descarada inmiscuía bajo su camisón de pijama, acariciándole la misma, subiendo de manera pausada.

Ciel jamás hubiera pensado que el olor a alcohol pudiese ser tan desagradable cuando es alguien más quien lo siente, quizás por eso Sebastián se enfadaba tanto con él cuando tomaba, por el pésimo aliento que despedía, alejándose más.

- Hey, hey, no te asustes… - Lo abrazó posesivamente – Te drogaré tanto que no sentirás nada…

Abrió enormes ojos, recordó esa fatídica primera noche donde su mente fue nublada con licor. No, no podía permitir que eso ocurriese de nuevo. Y lleno de pánico corrió fuera de la habitación, siendo perseguido por Robert.

A duras penas lograba recordar hacia donde quedaba el cuarto de Sebastián, este por alguna extraña razón no había querido darle las indicaciones pertinentes, pero recordaba vagamente haberlo seguido luego de dejar las maletas en su lugar. Sentía pánico cuando notaba que el hombre comenzaba a acercarse, disminuyendo la ventaja que tenía inicialmente sobre él.

Y en una girada casi magistral, halló el cuarto de su supuesto tío y comenzó a golpearlo violentamente.

Hacía ya bastante rato que Sebastián se hallaba mirando el techo de su _suit_, sin lograr saber qué hacer, había tratado horrible a su esposo, lo había humillado de una manera atroz, sin utilizar esas palabras, él lo trató de puta o algo peor que eso, pero ahora escuchaba los violentos golpes del pequeño sobre su puerta.

_"¿Cómo logró salir de su cuarto si le quité la copia de sus llaves? ¿Habrá tirado la puerta abajo?" _Se cuestionaba el empresario buscando en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, traje y camisa las dos llaves, pero sólo halló una.

**Flash back**

- _Hey, socio… Necesito ir al baño… - Musitó Sebastián de tanto tomar cerveza su vejiga le había pasado la cuenta, entonces, salió del salón y su chaqueta, colgada en la silla, se quedó con la copia de las llaves del cuarto del pequeño. _

**Fin flash back**

¡Claro! ¡Eso había pasado! Abrió la puerta de inmediato y se encontró con un despavorido Ciel que corrió como alma que se la lleva el diablo cuarto adentro, jadeando agitado y asustado sobre el sofá.

Claro, Robert no era estúpido, al notar que Ciel había llegado al cuarto de su tío, prefirió devolverse a su _suit_ sí no quería perder la vida en ese mismo momento.

- ¿Cómo saliste de tu cuarto? – Fue la primera interrogación que convocó Sebastián hacia Ciel, quien en sus ojos zafiro portaba lágrimas, nada que no hubiera visto antes.

Ciel vaciló un poco en responder.

- Logré abrir la puerta con un alambre – Mintió, dirigiendo su mirada hacia sus piernas desnudas, asustado de decirle la verdad y que Sebastián lo llamara de nuevo de _puta._

- ¿Por qué desobedeces mis órdenes? – Formuló, duro, antes de recibir respuesta hubo un incómodo silencio que buscaba una excusa.

- Tenía miedo… - No era del todo falso – No habían velas en mi cuarto… Quizás porque era de cuarta clase las mucamas olvidaron dejarme algo para iluminarme por la noche… No me gusta la oscuridad, la soledad ni el silencio… - Decía, sin mentir, en verdad le temía.

Sebastián le miró detenidamente, sintió un leve regocijo por él, claro, la _suit_ de Sebastián era de primera clase, en cambio para Ciel sólo pidió una de cuarta clase, e individual.

- Deberás volverte a tu cuarto, sí alguien te ve aquí, tú sabes que mi reputación está en juego con esto, no pretendo poner en riesgo mi prestigio como empresario sí luego creen que tengo relaciones sexuales con mi sobrino.

- No soy tu sobrino… - Respondió Ciel desde el sofá, se incorporó de su asiento con la mirada deshecha, quizás ahora, por primera vez sentía pena de que Sebastián, después de todo lo que hizo para comprarlo y casarse con él, ahora lo negara e incluso sintiera repudio - ¿Me harás volver a mi cuarto? – Musitó bajito, asustado, bajó la mirada esperando la respuesta de un "sí" que nunca llegó, y ya cuando abrió los ojos, Sebastián abría la puerta para entrar al cuarto.

- Te quedarás en el sofá – Fue lo último que dijo antes de cerrar definitivamente la puerta.

La noche transcurría lenta… Tan lenta como quizás jamás había transcurrido en toda su corta vida. Miraba hacia todos lados, las velas comenzaban a terminar de consumirse por completo y tenía frío, no había hallado nada más con qué cubrirse que el mantel del _living_. Apoyó su cabeza sobre la almohada del sofá acongojado debido al mal trato que recibía por parte de Sebastián.

4:15 am, la vela terminó finalmente por consumirse y él aún no se quedaba dormido, al igual que Ciel, Sebastián no había logrado pegar ojo en todo lo que iba de noche, se alzó de la cama para ir a la nevera por algo de tomar y encontró en el sofá a Ciel tiritando por el frío y cubierto por un mantel de mesa, la noche estaba sumamente fría y él se daba el lujo de dormir destapado.

- Ciel… - Susurró bajito, tomándole el hombro sin brusquedad alguna, después de todo era su marido porque él mismo lo había querido así, no podía verlo en esas condiciones y hacerse el loco sin hacer nada. El pequeño niño abrió lentamente los ojos, encontrándose con una silueta de orbes carmesíes entre la oscuridad – Ven al cuarto conmigo.

* * *

**Notas finales: **

Aún no me decido sí dejarlos juntos o que al final se odien por siempre

xDDD

Debo pensarlo

mientras disfruten

Los quiero!


	9. Un poquito de compasión

**Notas capítulo:**

Bueno, este capi desata secretos ocultos del fic! =D

La verdad no los tenía planeados, surgieron solos a medida que escribía, no se me ocurría nada más xDDD  
Espero que les guste de todos modos, los re quiero a todos y gracias por sus reviews y apoyo! :3

* * *

**Un poquito de compasión**

- ¿Dormir juntos…?

Después de todo, Ciel ya se había casi "adiestrado" a la conducta agresiva de Sebastián, no hizo más que reaccionar desentendido, su actitud hizo sentir irónicamente molesto a Sebastián, quien sólo volteó arrogante y se cruzó de brazos.

- Sólo si quieres – Agregó, volteando para verle de nuevo a los ojos – ¿Vienes? – Ciel sonrió ligeramente y se alzó del sofá, el ligero sonrojo que se distinguió sobre sus mejillas hizo estremecer a Sebastián, quien volteó de nuevo para ocultar la extraña sensación que le provocaba ver al niño de esa manera tan adorable.

¿Amor? No, simplemente se negaba, en todos sus años de libertinaje jamás se había enamorado y jamás lo haría, _él mejor que nadie sabía la verdadera razón por la cual había comprado al chico_…

- Sebastián… - Masculló Ciel bajito, acercándose un poco a él en la cama, intentando poseer más contacto físico que le quitase el frío.

- ¿Qué? – Respondió frío, fingiendo sueño y desinterés.

- ¿Tú sabes lo que es amar…? – Si, la pregunta lo había dejado helado, volteó para mirar al niño con ojos interrogantes, mientras el pequeño sólo tenía sus grandes y azules orbes posadas sobre el techo de la habitación - ¿Puedes sentir como se mese el barco? Dime… ¿Alguna vez has amado…? – Sebastián Se propuso a mirar también el techo, sentía el cuerpo frío del pequeño, más, su orgullo no le permitió abrazarlo.

- No… - Ciel le miró – No puedo sentir cómo se mueve el barco… - Guardó silencio por algunos segundos - ¿Tú lo sientes?

- Sólo a veces… Cuando es más fuerte… - Le miró también – Cuando te casaste conmigo… ¿Qué estabas pensando? Yo… Yo lo estuve pensando en el rato que me quedé solo en mi habitación, cuando te fuiste… - Sus ojos se entrecerraron - ¿Qué ganabas estando conmigo? No dinero, porque incluso pagaste por mí, mi familia estaba en quiebra… Tampoco creo que te entretengas conmigo… Dime la verdad ¿Por qué hiciste todo esto? ¿Qué ganaste?

Primera vez que le escuchaba tan maduro, se sintió por un momento abrumado ante las palabras del pequeño, se sentía afligido, nunca había sido un hombre de sentimientos nobles, aún así, esto le había ganado…

En Buenos Aires –Argentina había un hombre que era dueño de una empresa clandestina de tráfico de niños, pueden ser ocupados de cualquier manera, como sirvientes, juguetes, sacrificios, rituales, violaciones, hijos adoptivos, etc.

Sebastián recibiría una paga millonaria por la venta de Ciel Phantomhive, logró sacarlo de la casa de sus padres sin levantar sospecha, jugó y se entretuvo con él un poco, consiguió una excusa para viajar en un crucero, ahora sólo necesitaba que Ciel fuera un buen chico y le dejase concretar sus planes.

Había mandado la foto de Ciel por correo a Argentina varias semanas antes e incluso había recibido la respuesta de aprobación al muchacho, entonces, estaba en condición de llevárselo para nunca, nunca más volver a verlo.

Pero ahora que lo veía bien… Sus ojos eran tan hermosos, su tez tan suave y tan blanca, su sonrisa que muy a veces logra distinguir también era hermosa, pero todo eso había muerto para dar paso a un triste Ciel que resignado aceptaba su vida de casado. Su cuerpo era tan puro hasta que el mismo fue quien lo corrompió hasta no dejar vestigio de pureza en él más que el de su alma, carente de orgullo, de amor, de dignidad y sobretodo de voluntad sobre sí mismo, había montado su falsa muerte para volver a Londres con los bolsillos llenos de dinero y decirle a sus padres que Ciel había sido asesinado en Buenos Aires mientras caminaban por la ciudad, así nadie jamás preguntaría por él ni por su paradero…

Ciel le miraba… Esperaba una respuesta, los ojos carmín de Sebastián se fijaron nuevamente sobre el techo tapizado y suspiró.

- Esa es una sorpresa que descubrirás cuando lleguemos a Buenos Aires – Ciel sonrió y se alzó un poco de la cama, mirándole emocionado.

- ¿De verdad? ¿Una sorpresa?

- Si… - Respondió abatido ¿Cargo de consciencia? ¡¿Cómo era posible que un hombre como él se viera abrumado por el cargo de consciencia?

Su agudo y tierno suspiro se escuchó en la habitación, acurrucándose en la cama a su lado, cerró los ojos y sonrió.

- ¿Sabes…? – Musitó Ciel, abrazado a él – A veces… Creo que te quiero…

Sebastián abrió grandes ojos, frunció el seño, le dolía, le dolía escuchar eso más que nada…

_Luego de recibir el dinero el volvería a Inglaterra a casarse con su verdadera novia, Taylor… Todo el matrimonio, la ceremonia, los curas, todo fue falso, todo fue un montaje para arrebatar a Ciel de sus padres y quedarse con el dinero que recibiría por él…_

Se puso rápidamente de pie, abandonando la cama y se fue al sofá sin decir ni una sola palabra, dejando a Ciel solo en la cama. Se puso de pie tras él y le siguió, se quedó mirándole, agachándose para quedar frente a su rostro, acarició sus cabellos.

- Tú no me quieres… ¿Verdad…? – Musitó con una leve sonrisa, casi podía presentirlo, casi lo sabía, que todo era falso.

Sebastián le miró lleno de furia al tener dentro de sí toda la verdad, y en un arrebato de virilidad y rabia que no sabía cómo canalizar, le tomó casi salvajemente del rostro y le plantó un fuerte y apasionado beso en los labios.

Un beso que quizás por primera vez había sido correspondido. Ciel, nervioso, no atinó a más acción que rodearle con sus brazos, el mayor, de manera brusca le alzaba la pijama para tener contacto a sus piernas y glúteos, tocándolos de manera descarada, Ciel se apartó del beso y le abrazó con fuerzas para emitir un ligero gemido tímidamente en su oído, el de orbes carmesíes casi no se pudo contener cuando se puso de pie para tomarlo entre sus brazos y llevarlo hasta la cama, donde lo depositó sin mucha delicadeza y finalmente terminó por arrebatarle todo lo que portaba sobre la piel. El menor abrió ligeramente los ojos al quedar desnudo frente a él, sonrió con parsimonia y rubor en las mejillas, le acarició con cuidado el rostro y mirando sus ojos…

- Te quiero…

Fue lo único audible y coherente que se escuchó en el transcurso de la noche. Quizás, aunque horrible suene, fue la primera vez que se abrió de piernas porque así lo quiso y no por obligación, la primera vez que entregó un beso por amor y no por impulso, la primera vez en la que le rodeó con sus brazos no por dolor, sino por amor…

_Patético… ¿No…?_

Los ojos de Ciel se abrieron lentamente, ya era de día, miró a su alrededor y abrazó la almohada de Sebastián que contenía su aroma, lo olió durante un rato para luego deshacerse de esa fragancia con un suave suspiro, cuando todo fue silencio puso escuchar el sonido del agua caer de la ducha, sonrió y se dispuso a colocarse la bata.

Se puso los zapatos de descanso de Sebastián, se dirigió a la cocina y abrió la nevera, sonrió. Había un montón de cosas ricas que se podrían brindar para el desayuno de esa bonita mañana, sonrojó ligeramente, siempre había creído que lo que Sebastián le hacía era lo peor y se había jurado a sí mismo jamás disfrutarlo por honor a su dignidad, pero anoche, por primera vez comprendió el verdadero significado de aquel acto… Todo era tan puro, tan hermoso… Todo era tan perfecto… Hasta que de la puerta para afuera Sebastián volviera a ser su "tío" y él su "sobrino". Frió unos huevos y preparó unos cuantos adornos para la mesa, hirvió el agua para preparar el té, terminó por disponer la mesa con algún jugo natural que encontró también. La platería brillaba como nunca y el ruido del agua correr cesó…

Luego de un rato de estar esperando, sirvió algunos postres para complementar la comida, cuando finalmente escuchó la puerta del baño ser abierta y se inmutó, viendo a Sebastián con el cabello empapado, caminando absolutamente vestido y afinando los últimos detalles de su traje, el pañuelo en su chaqueta era infaltable, se miró al espejo y se dispuso a caminar hacia la salida, cuando se encontró con Ciel mirándole con esa expresión tan desagradable como lo era el cariño…

Pasó por su lado y observó la mesa y la comida, todo se veía riquísimo, más, aún así fingió indiferencia, siguió caminando hacia la puerta, Ciel volteó.

- ¿Vas a salir? – Articuló nervioso y angustiado, le miró a los ojos.

- Sí, quede de tomar desayuno con mis socios – Respondió abriendo la puerta – puedes comerte eso tú solo o dárselo a los perros, quiero que ordenes todo para cuando yo esté de vuelta en unas horas más – Dijo ya saliendo - ¡Ah! Y no tienes permiso para salir.

Cerró la puerta… Giró la llave por fuera…

_Encierro…_

No hubo atino alguno para Ciel, siguió de pie en el mismo lugar durante varia cantidad de segundos, quizás sin comprender del todo lo recién ocurrido, claro… Él se había ido…

- Buenos días – llegó a la mesa del casino, allí estaban todos sus inversionistas y en especial Robert que le miraba con una extrañeza sin igual.

- Oye, tu supuesto sobrino esta buenísimo, expele sexo, cuando lo vi fue como que dijera "ven y culeame ahora" – Todos rieron – Pero tengo una duda… ¿Por qué _mierda_ lo defendiste anoche? ¿No nos habías dicho que podíamos hacer lo que quisiéramos con él antes de que lo vendieras?

- ¡Incluso te pagué por adelantado! – Agregó Anderson, Sebastián afirmó fuerte el mantel y bajó la mirada.

- Primero que todo… Creí que no era bueno utilizarlo en ese estado, así como estaba, borracho… Y segundo, lo que más me encargó el sr Fritzler fue que le entregara al muchacho virgen.

- ¿Virgen? – Agregó Alan – Pero si esa ni tú te la crees, yo creo que ninguno de los aquí presentes te cree que tú no lo has "estrenado" – Todos dirigieron una mirada pícara a Sebastián, que como buen malo de historia, sabía fingir y se mantuvo serio hasta el final.

- Pues así es, me he abstenido para cumplir con el contrato, dije que le entregaría al niñato virgen y eso es lo que voy a hacer – Todos guardaron silencio, nadie sabía si creer o sí les estaba tomando el pelo, decidieron mantener el silencio y cambiar de tema.

Sebastián parecía escuchar todo, pero sin escuchar, es como leer, decodificar el significado de cada letra conjugada con otra para formar una palabra, pero no retener el contenido, así era, como las palabras entraban literalmente por un oído y salían por otro.

Él era un hombre de negocios y debía cumplir su palabra de honor, nada le haría cambiar de opinión, nada ni _nadie_, ni siquiera ese niñato que parecía irradiar la dulzura más cruel y triste de todas…

La de la ingenuidad…

- Anoche fui a su cuarto – Dijo Robert – Estaba un poco pasado de copas, yo creo que él te contó ¿no? – Sebastián le miró anonadado y recordó el estado en el que se encontraba Ciel cuando golpeó desesperado la puerta de su cuarto – Intenté hacerle unos jueguitos pero el muy idiota se resistió y salió corriendo – Golpeó la mesa en gesto de protesta - ¡Y yo pagué! ¡Te exijo que me lo prestes por esta noche! – Sebastián apretó los puños molesto, sí decía que no quedaría en evidencia, debía buscar la forma...

- Dije que lo entregaría virgen… - Respondió con firmeza y seriedad.

- Y yo ya pagué, no violemos el poder del dinero, Sebastián Michaelis… Y tú lo sabes… No tienes manera de devolverme tal cantidad de dinero… Te puedo demandar y quedarías en la banca rota sólo por respetar un trato…

- ¿Sabes qué es lo que creo yo, Robert? – Aportó Alan – Sebastián le tomó cariño al muchacho, estoy seguro ¿O me lo niegas? – Sebastián frunció el seño y apretó los dientes.

- Entiendo a qué quieren llegar – Sonrió de manera forzada – Pero no entregaré a Ciel a otro que no sea Fritzler…

- ¿Y el trato que hiciste conmigo no vale? ¿Cuál fue tu palabra al respecto?

Luego de limpiar todo salió de la _suit _por otra puerta que Sebastián había olvidado cerrar, ya había tomado incluso un baño y no quería quedarse allí para llorar ni para tomar, quería salir, ver la luz, sentir el sol sobre su piel y aquel suave calor y frío de la brisa marina…

No le interesaba obedecer sus órdenes, después de todo siempre buscaba una manera de humillarlo y hacerlo sufrir, no valía la pena obedecer, de todos modos igual recibiría una reprimenda por cualquier estúpida razón. Y si debía recibir una reprimenda de cualquier tipo, habría preferido que al menos valiera la pena...

Subía y subía, pero los escalones parecían eternos. De pronto comenzó a sentir ese extraño aroma a sal que abunda en el mar, aceleró un poco su caminata y se encontró con la cubierta de primera clase, tenía obviamente las vistas más privilegiadas del barco y al parecer no había nadie. Caminó sólo un poco más hasta encontrarse con la orilla, mirando el océano que yacía tranquilo después de la agitada noche de tormeta, sonrió ligeramente al sentirse libre otra vez, pero la memoria de sus padres volvía otra vez a su cabeza, abrumándolo, no podía asimilar que lo hubieran vendido, en el fondo no era más que un objeto de mercantilismo, se odiaba por eso, no le sentía sentido a su vida, sus brazos y piernas comenzaban a flaquear, comenzaba a llorar otra vez… Nadie… Ni siquiera sus padres le amaban de verdad…

El cariño es para gente estúpida…

- ¡¿Ciel? ¡Ciel! – Exclamaba fuerte Sebastián por toda la _suit_, claro, todo estaba ordenado, la comida que Ciel había preparado yacía indecorosa y humillada en la basura, la loza estaba toda limpia y el piso brillaba, todo estaba ordenado, todo estaba en orden… Excepto por la ausencia del susodicho – Maldita sea…

Salió corriendo a las afueras de la _suit_ y se le ocurrió buscar a Ciel por las calderas, por los estacionamientos de carruajes, por donde fuera que pudiese estar escondido de él, pero no había nada…

**Flash back**

- Te quiero…

**Fin flash back**

- Soy como un _demonio…_

- Eres un _demonio_… Sebastián… - Gimoteó Ciel cayendo lento sobre sus rodillas, cuando de pronto fue tomado bruscamente por un fuerte brazo que lo volteó de manera violenta e insensible, llena de rabia y de furia.

- ¡¿Por qué _mierda _desobedeces mis órdenes y sales del cuarto?

- ¡¿Por qué _mierda_ no me dejas en paz? – Refutó con aún más furia – Puedes utilizarme cuanto quieras, puedo hacer el aseo todos los días, puedo cocinarte cuando no salgas a comer con tus amigos, puedo entretenerte en las noches cuando no haya fiesta ni reuniones de trabajo ¡Puedo por fin comportarme cómo se comportan las verdaderas "esposas"! pero por favor ¡Dame un respiro! – Luego de tan atolondrada réplica sólo atinó a jadear cansado y agotado por el llanto que le abrumaba desde la mañana, Sebastián le miraba anonadado aún y aflojó lentamente el agarre del brazo, Ciel posó su mano sobre su brazo recién apretado con gesto de dolor, bajó la mirada, esperando alguna reacción habitual en Sebastián, como la violencia…

Pero el golpe no llegó, al par de segundos abrió los ojos y se encontraba solo… Solo otra vez en la cubierta de aquel barco.

_"Soy un monstruo" _

_Yo pagué… Lo compré y lo vendí al triple del inicial precio… _

_"Soy un monstruo"_

* * *

**Notas finales: **

Próx cap y último...

Chan chan! Esperenlo!

Porque realmente yo no sé qué escribir jajaja xDD Así que no les prometo cómo será...

Puede ser so so happy, o ser so fuck suck

xDDD esperemos que sea la primera

adiós y denme ideitas en reviews D: xDDD


	10. Fiesta fúnebre 1ra parte

**Notas capítulo:**

Aquí está!

Revelando muchas sorpresas!

Los quiero mucho :3 Disfruten del episodio! w

* * *

**Fiesta fúnebre _– 1ra parte_**

El ataúd era cargado por uno pocos; los ojos infestados en odio de Vincent recaían hacia el de ojos carmín. Elizabeth, la ex prometida de Ciel escapó de su casa, no había conseguido el permiso de sus padres para ir al funeral, aún así, no le importaba el qué dirán, ella amaba a su primo, habían sido buenísimos amigos, independiente al lazo que crearon los adultos sobre su "compromiso". Con un pensamiento maduro comprendió que todo lo que ocurría no era más que culpa de sus padres, estaba segura de que Ciel no quería irse con él, aún así, ese matrimonio le había costado la vida...

- Todo es tu culpa, Vincent – Decía Rachel, entre lagrima y lagrima, completamente de negro caminaba tras la marcha fúnebre – Sí tú no hubieras vendido a nuestro hijo a aquel psicópata... él estaría aquí ahora con nosotros—

- ¿Ahora es mi culpa...? – respondió en tono desganado – no fui yo quien presionó para que aceptara ese trato... Rachel, esto fue... culpa de ambos...

- ¡No! ¡no! – Gritaba golpeandole el pecho - ¡Es tu culpa! – Casi no se podía controlar, Vincent intentaba hacerla reaccionar mientras la gente les miraba con lastima, todos estaban enterados del negocio que habían hecho los Phantomhive con su hijo, comprendían el cargo de consciencia que ahora les debía abrumar...

Sebastián miraba el suelo al caminar, comprendía la verdad, lo comprendía. El anillo de matrimonio que tenía con Ciel yacía guardado bajo llave, entonces, el pequeño ataúd de madera fue siendo cubierto lentamente por la tierra del cementerio, las lloronas gemían con fuerza, Vincent y Rachel miraban con odio a Sebastián Michaelis y... Comprendían con resignación que ahora su hijo se había ido para siempre...

Cayó la noche, en el cementerio ya no quedaba alma viva, todos se habían marchado ya, incluso Rachel que no quería abandonar la tumba de su hijo fue despachada por su marido y sirvientes subida al carruaje. Sebastián salió de entre las tinieblas de la noche y miró la lápida "Ciel Phantomhive" decía, entonces, lanzó una rosa plástica a sus pies.

- Una rosa falsa... Para una tumba falsa... – Musitó y se marchó.

**Racconto**

- Hemos llegado – anunció, Ciel le escuchó lleno de fastidio, le odiaba.

Había terminado de limpiar todo, de poner todo en su lugar, en orden y ahora debía seguir los pasos de su marido, continuó su caminata trás él y llegó luego de un largo viaje a Buenos Aires, donde estacionó el carruaje a las afueras de la cuidad en una hermosa casona. Ciel la miró con incertidumbre e inseguridad.

- ¿Una casa? Creí que nos quedaríamos en un hotel... – Musitó – Además... También creí que primero pasearíamos un poco por la cuidad... – Le miró con ojos llenos de duda, Sebastián se limitó a suspirar y entonces un sirviente les recibió y ayudó a bajar del carruaje.

De la enorme mansión salió un refinado hombre que recibió amablemente a su marido, más, miró a Ciel con una sonrisa poco amorosa y le besó la mano, saludándole en inglés.

Ciel de inmediato volteó a ver a su marido con nerviosismo, lo más seguro era que este se enojara o pusiera celoso de algún modo, siempre lo hacía, pero ahora, no parecía siquiera prestar atención a lo que pasaba.

Y en español continuaron su conversación, el pequeño les miraba sin comprender nada de lo que decían, cuando de pronto apareció un enorme y hermoso perro que corrió hasta Ciel, el niño sonrió y le abrazó, comenzando a jugar con él.

- _Veo que le gustan los perros... – _Decía Fritzler en español y su típico acento argentino_._

- _Sí, en la casa de sus padres tenía un perro regalón – _Respondió, fingiendo una sonrisa, apretaba los puños contra su gabardina, nervioso, esperando cerrar el trato.

- _Envié a mis sirvientes a dejar los maletines con el dinero a su carruaje, el producto está bastante bueno, se nota la calidad, seguramente la pasaré muy bien... _– Le miró fijo_ - ¿Es virgen? – _Sebastián le observó serio a los ojos unos cuantos segundos.

- _Por supuesto – _Respondió agachando el rostro en gesto de respeto y certeza_ – Soy un hombre de palabra._

- _Me parece... Así podremos seguir trabajando juntos – _Le tendió la mano, sonriendo, volteó de nuevo a mirar al pequeño_ - ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba?_

- _Ciel... _– Respondió, también mirándole, era tan dulce, tan pequeño, parecía tan inocente mientras jugaba con aquel perro, le invadía la culpa, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, el trato ya estaba hecho – _ Entonces yo ya me retiro... _¡Ciel! – Le llamó, el pequeño volteó de mala gana, estaba herido, su periodo en el crucero había sido del peor – Yo iré a buscar una maleta que se me quedó en el puerto...

- ¿Una maleta? – Inquirió el pequeño – ¿En qué momento olvidamos una maleta?

- No lo sé, acabo de percatarme, iré por ella – Dijo mirando a su complice Fritzler y caminando hacia la puerta.

- Iré contigo – Dijo Ciel comenzando a caminar tras él.

- No, no es necesario – Le sonrió – Tienes que quedarte, yo volveré en unas horas... sí vas tú, sólo serás una preocupación más para mí, de que no te pase nada... Por eso es mejor que vaya ahora yo solo y así vuelvo más rápido – Ciel comprendió y se quedó estático.

- Está bien... – Musitó nervioso – pero... – Se acercó a él, tomándole del brazo de manera que Sebastián se agachara y poder decirle al oído – Ese hombre me da miedo... – Susurró – Me mira demasiado extraño... No me dejes solo con él...

- Tranquilo, no te hará nada... – Respondió también en un susurro, soltándose de Ciel y subiendo al carruaje – Adiós... – Musitó y entonces el chofer golpeó a los caballos que luego de relinchar comenzaron a andar, Ciel miraba a Sebastián cómo se alejaba, la mirada angustiada de este le abrumaba... Ya que él veía a Ciel mirarle y a la vez, veía a Fritzler acercándose lentamente a él, él... que ahora se convertiría en piedra para entrar a un ataúd en Londres/Inglaterra...

**Fin racconto**

- ¿Cómo estarás...? – Musitó con las carmesíes orbes clavadas en la lápida.

**Buenos Aires, Argentina.**

El miedo le invadía, no podía creer que ya habían transcurrido casi 4 días y Sebastián no volvía de ir a buscar la maleta al puerto, su mirada afligida yacía pegada a la ventana donde sólo se apreciaba la lluvia caer, ningún carruaje entraba... Ninguno salía ¿Era acaso que se había perdido él, o la maleta...?

Fritzler entró en la habitación, mirando detenidamente las piernas del chico, subiendo de a poco, apreciando cada parte de esa noble estructura.

- ¿Esperas a Sebastián...? – Preguntó el hombre en inglés, Ciel volteó asustado, comenzaba a tener miedo de aquel hombre, sólo asintió – Ya veo... en tan poco tiempo le tomaste cariño... ¿No...? – Ciel bajó la mirada, no iba a admitirlo – Seguramente él se perdió... La argentina es un país demasiado grande... – Continuaba con su monólogo, acercándose a él, le tomaba el hombro, sintió el estremecimiento de Ciel - ¿Tienes miedo...? Estás asustado... – Comentó mientras su mano se deslizaba del hombro por su mano, hacía su cadera, a sus muslos...

- ¡Basta! – Gritó apartándose violentamente de él, dando pasos en reversa – No se atreva a tocarme... Yo... ¡Yo soy casado! – Fritzler rió, acercándose mientras el menor, consecutivamente se iba alejando – No... No se me acerque... Se lo advierto... ¡Le gritaré a sus sirvientes!

- Ellos saben qué hacer... Y también saben quién es su amo... – Sonriendo – No se atreverían a intervenir en la diversión de su maestro... – Cerró la puerta y dejó la llave sobre un alto mueble que Ciel no podría alcanzar.

Comenzó tirando su pañuelo al suelo, el abrigo, la camisa, se bajaba la cremallera de los pantalones, desataba el cinturón, el botón, caia el pantalón... La ropa íntima...

- ¿Q—Qué...? – Gimoteó asustado, contra la pared, lleno de pánico, tomaba fuerte de sus ropas entre sus puños.

El prolongado miembro lucía erguido ante los ojos del pequeño que se arrinconaba cada vez más en la habitación, ya no quedaba espacio y entonces fue acorralado contra su misma trampa. Ni golpeando ni pataleando pudo librarse de esos asquerosos besos sobre el cuello, los golpes en el pecho no frenaban sus lágrimas y, de una fuerte y certeza patada en la entrepierna de Fritzler pudo correr e intentar poner la silla cerca del mueble para sacar la llave y escapar.

- ¡No lo harás! ¡Niñato! – Gritó arrebatándole la llave y botándolo de la silla en seco al suelo, del cual se incorporó rápidamente apesar del dolor y le escupió.

Con su muñeca desnuda limpió la saliva de su rostro, sus ojos verdes llenos de furia se desataron en un fuerte empujón para el pequeño que lo terminó haciendo caer sobre la cama. Los botones de su camisa saltaban rotos al suelo, ni los pataleos ni los manotazos tirados al aire pudieron detenerle, poniendose fuerte para no ser violado terminó bocabajo, donde finalmente alzó las caderas y se incorporó sobre las manos para avanzar cama abajo y fue detenido por una cruel mano que, tomó con fuerza desmedida su pequeño miembro, apretándolo para desequilibrarlo y con la otra, afirmó el propio para introducirlo en una sola estocada dentro del cuerpo.

Las pequeñas manos rasguñaban las sábanas entre gritos y llantos, en un rápido vaivén se movía de allá para acá recibiendo el duro castigo, hundiendo su rostro húmedo contra la cama, entre mordidas y saliva se preguntaba dónde estaría Sebastián... Pero dónde fuera que estuviese... Cuando volviera Ciel sabía que mataría a Fritzler por haberle obligado a cometer un acto que, según las enseñanzas era sagrado, exclusivo para él... Sólo para Sebastián...

**Londres, Inglaterra**

Echado en la cama miraba el techo, con las manos sobre su nuca trataba de pensar en qué invertiría el dinero ganado gracias a la venta de Ciel... Claro... Trataba... Pero simplemente no podía concentrarse en ello, no podía dejar de imaginar las cosas horribles por las cuales estaría pasando ahora el pequeño, esperandolo... Esperando que volviera del puerto con la maleta... El ataúd lleno de piedras yacía en el cementerio bajo tierra, sus padres lloraban y se quejaban de su egoismo en la mansión... y él ahora... Habiendo triplicado su riqueza no era capaz de pensar en Sophie, su verdadera prometida, ni en el lugar al cual se irían de Luna de Miel, no... No... Él sólo pensaba en Ciel...

- _No lo culparía sí me odia... _– Pensó, poniéndose en posición fetal logró percibir el suave aroma del niño sobre las sábanas que habían compartido tantas noches.

El pequeño cuerpo que dormía junto a él, ese pequeño cuerpo que, en un acto de plena inocencia, un acto puro se entregaba vez que le diera la gana, complaciéndole sus más oscuros deseos nocturnos, sintiendo cómo ese pequeño cuerpo cálido le succionaba, como sus pequeñas uñas se aferraban con dolor a su espalda y lloraba... Lloraba... Se quejaba tanto... Esos gemidos que entre llanto, dolor y placer le extasiaban... Pero al recordarlos... Tan sólo imaginaba cómo serían ahora con Fritzler... Cómo sería ahora que aquel pequeño cuerpo soportaría a otro... Cómo sería... Cómo gritaría entre lágrimas que alguien por favor le salvara... No... No podía soportar el remordimiento, el dolor... hundido en la almohada en la cual Ciel solía poder quedarse dormido comenzó a llorar... Pero ya era demasiado tarde... Ya no tenía caso llorar por un muerto... Su Ciel había muerto...

_Meses después... **Buenos aires, Argentina.**_

El perro ladraba mientras corría hacia Ciel que, se agachó ya sin dificultad para poder abrazarlo, sus labios demostraban una pequeña sonrisa mientras acariciaba el suave pelaje del animal que ahora lamía su mejilla. Observó una vez más el hermoso anillo de diamante azul que tenía de Sebastián, ese anillo que significaba "matrimonio", se lo quitó y lo lanzó a un pequeño cause de un río cercano al jardín, lleno de patos y cisnes, algún día ese anillo estaría cubierto de polvo y nadie lo encontraría...

Comenzaba a aceptar ese nuevo estilo de vida... Lo vivido con Sebastián no había sido más que una "introducción" a lo que le esperaba finalmente. Miraba a Fritzler y comprendía que realmente él ahora era sólo un sirviente, y de todos modos agradecía que de vez en cuando él le diera unas tardes de descanso, como esta, tranquilo... En el jardín... Con el perro y sin el anillo que lo ataba al infierno...

Ya no le importaban las enseñanzas de los sacerdores que Sebastián había contratado para prepararlo en matrimonio, comprendía que la vida no era como la enseñaban y ahora... Ahora vivía del nada...

En medio del basto jardín una mano acarició suavemente su cuello, Ciel lo comprendía, era él; sintió como sus manos descendieron a su pecho, tomando por sobre la ropa los pequeños pezones, dando un gemido de placer y volteando para rodear a Fritzler con sus brazos, cayendo de piernas abiertas bajo él sobre el suave césped, dejándose desnudar y besar sin cautela.

- Máx... – Gimió, tocando con sus pequeñas manos el miembro de este que depositó un ronco gemido en su oido, masturbándo el gran miembro, se preparaba abriendo las piernas ante él, tirándolo al otro lado para poder posarse encima y autopenetrarse, comenzando a cabalgar entre besos...

_Sí... Su Ciel había muerto..._

Ya no quedaba nada de él... Ni la inocencia, la pureza, el pudor, el miedo, ya no había nada...

_Su Ciel era un muñeco vacío..._

La última pregunta coherente que este niño se hizo, fue... "_¿En qué momento me convertí en un objeto de mercantilismo...?_"

- ¡Ahhh~! – Gimió mientras su pecho era mordido, sin dejar de mover las caderas con fuerza, sentía como de pronto su material genético quedaría esparcido sobre su rostro y pecho, en pleno jardín Ciel se había ido, cayendo sobre el pecho del adulto; sus cabellos eran acariciados con aparente cariño, un cariño que en realidad nunca existió ni existiría, eso le había enseñado a Ciel la vida...

_Ciel sabía que sí alguien llegaba y le veía... Ofrecería dinero a Fritzler por sus servicios... Ciel sabía que sí había dinero de por medio... La "fidelidad" ya no existía..._

**Londres, Inglaterra**

Yacía mirando el techo como hace meses, no despegaba la vista del mismo sin dejar de pensar en él, en su Ciel... Ni siquiera la noticia de que su novia Sophie había vuelto a Inglaterra lo distraía.

- ¡Mi amor! – Exclamó encantada al volver a verlo, seguía tan maravilloso y guapo como siempre, el único problema ahora era que se veía abrumado, cansado, aburrido...

Se sentó junto a él en la cama y le tomó del rostro, plantándole un certero beso sobre los labios, abriendo su boca, siendo sorprendida por la no correspondencia del otro.

- Sebastián... – Musitó y entonces le dio la espalda, mirando la pared, sonriendo – Paris era muy aburrida sin ti... Aún no entiendo qué motivo podría haber impedido que viajáramos juntos, pero bueno, ya estoy aquí y la diseñadora de modas me hizo el mejor vestido de novia de toda Europa, mi amor – Continuaba mirando la pared, apretando su vestido - ¡Haay! ¡Pero sí el ramo que escogí es maravilloso, mi amor! ¡Incluso ya escogí el lugar hacia donde nos iremos de luna de miel! Ya que me habías dicho que yo escogiera, bueno, ya escogí – Suspiraba con cansancio – Pasado mañana nos casaremos... – Dijo entre suspiro – pasado mañana será el gran día... ¿no estás emocionado? – Volteó con una gran sonrisa y se encontró con los ojos perdidos en el techo de su novio, quien parecía tener oídos sordos - ¿Amor? – Lo zarandeó.

- Sophie... – Susurró al verla – Volviste de Paris... – Se mostró sorprendida y enojada.

- ¿Recién te das cuenta? ¡Por Dios! – Se pone de pie arreglando su vestido – Te espero abajo para tomar el té de la tarde, tus sirvientes me contaron que hace meses que no sales de casa, así que ordené preparar un carruaje para los dos, supongo que me echaste mucho de menos – Sonrojó – Ahora vístete guapo como siempre, que te espero abajo – Guiñó un ojo y se fue cerrando la puerta tras de sí, dejando de nuevo a un pensativo Sebastián.

- Cómo estarás... Ciel.

* * *

**Notas finales: **

Bueno... Aquí tenemos a un arrepentido Sebas...

Ahora la gran duda es...

Hará algo para recuperar a su verdadero amor...?

Ciel podrá perdonarlo?

Waah! Ni yo sé qué escribir .

Sebas se casará...? WAAAH

Esperen la segunda parte y final! =D

Reviews :3!

Nota: Racconto es una especie de "flash back" pero más largo, osea, como la narración mental de una historia, el flash back es como un recuerdo que viene de golpe! por eso "flash"


	11. Fiesta fúnebre 2da parte

**Notas capítulo:**

Bueno, les seré sincera...

Yo a este fic le veo unos dos episodios más...

Estos días que estuve sin internet me dediqué a ociar y pensar y le ví mucho futuro...

Creo que dos capítulos serán suficientes para terminar con la idea principal del fic.

Aún no tengo claro un final, pero sé más o menos como irán las cosas, espero disfruten el próximo episodio, gracias por leer.

* * *

**Fiesta fúnebre _– 2da parte_**

- Han pasado tan pocos meses desde que me fui a Paris y pareciera que Londres e Inglaterra han cambiado tanto... – Decía mirando por la ventanilla del fino carruaje con papel tapiz rosado que escogió para dar el paseo, entonces, volteó a mirar a Sebastián que parecía inmerso en un mundo paralelo – Y tú también... – Musitó – Tú también estás tan extraño... – Le tomó las manos, estaba sentada frente a él - ¿Qué te pasó en este tiempo...? Tú... Tú dijiste que te quedabas en Londres por asuntos de negocios y... Y porque es de mala suerte que el novio vea el vestido de la novia antes de la boda – Sonrió con parsimonia – Pero luces diferente, es como si algo te atormentara... Tus sirvientes me comentaron que por las noches te era muy difícil dormir...

- Esos entrometidos... – Gruñó volteando hacia la ventanilla – Veo que te han informado mucho mejor que cualquiera, entonces, en vez de preguntarme a mí qué me pasa, mejor ve a preguntárselo a ellos.

- Sebastián... – Suspiró – No necesito preguntar esto a nadie más que a ti... Nos casaremos pasado mañana y tú al parecer retrocediste en nuestra relación... Extraño esa sonrisa altanera y engreída con la que te conocí... – Al no notar respuesta verbal ni no verbal de su receptor, soltó sus manos con frustración y miró hacía el otro lado de la ventanilla, cruzándose de brazos – Mis padres vendrán a cenar esta noche a la mansión Michaelis... No preguntes por qué, simplemente me pidieron que te avisara para que prepararas algún banquete.

_Las hojas de los árboles parecían caer tristes, incluso los troncos se veían deprimidos... El aire de Londres estaba tan frío... Parecía faltarles algo... Ese olor endulzante... Esa sonrisa cautivante... Ciel..._

Por la noche el viento golpeaba con fuerza la mansión Michaelis, como si le reclamara... Como sí el viento pidiera de vuelta la hermosa presencia que le ha sido robada, queriendo incluso destruir sus cristales y arrasar con todo, la mansión Michaelis resistía de pie... _Por ahora..._

Un carruaje se detuvo con dos negros y hermosos caballos que contrastaban la oscuridad de la noche con el brillo de sus pelajes, relincharon como de costumbre y Gilbert, el mayordomo les abrió la puerta a los invitados.

- Señora Scheider, señor Scheider... Mi amo los estaba esperando... – hizo una suave reverencia y les dirigió hacia la entrada, dejándolos en la recepción.

Luego de que Gilbert se marchó de la habitación, el matrimonio Scheider dejó toda la elegancia para mirar descaradamente los detalles refinados de la mansión Michaelis.

- Te dije que haríamos un excelente negocio casando a nuestra Sophie con la cabeza de los Michaelis... – Comentó Christina, la madre de la joven.

El marido sólo la miró asintiendo, pero a la vez, advirtiéndole con los ojos que bajara la voz, esperando con parsimonia la llevada del anfitrión.

La mansión, la ropa, el decorado y la fina presencia del anfitrión Michaelis era perfecta, y como era pensado, la cena no podía contrastar con ello, todo era de una elevada y excelentísima calidad, entonces, al comenzar el postre, Aroth tomó el pequeño servicio de fina platería.

- Sebastián Michaelis... Dentro de dos días tú entrarás a la familia Scheider... es hora de que conversemos como debe ser... – Sophie alzó la mirada con curiosidad de lo que su padre pudiese decir – Se han oído los rumores de que el Duque Michaelis ha aumentado en un 300% su patrimonio... Denotando que sin lugar a dudas eres un excelente empresario... – Sebastián alzó el rostro también al escuchar lo último.

- ¿A qué quiere llegar, Varón de Scheider?

- ¡Sebastián, por Dios! ¡No me mires con esa cara! – Alzando ambas manos en gesto de inocencia y riendo como de un chiste – A lo que quiero llegar... Quiero estudiar sus negocios, que me comente a qué se dedica, quiero estar seguro de que con usted, mi hija tendrá un buen futuro, es todo – Sebastián dejó el fino utensilio de lado y le miró con esas orbes carmesíes que a ratos irradian superioridad, capaz de intimidar a cualquiera.

- ¿No le basta con todo lo que ve, varón Scheider...? – Dijo nada más – Con el sólo hecho de mirar mi mansión y revisar parte de mi patrimonio ya se nota lo que usted necesita saber... No es necesario echar ningún vistazo a mis negocios... - Claro, no quería que su futuro suegro se enterara que se dedicaba al tráfico de niños a Latinoamérica – Y, debo afirmar lo que usted ha dicho ya... Sí, tripliqué mi fortuna gracias a un negocio en el cual había invertido el 100% del dinero inicial... – Llamar a Ciel "negocio" le hacía temblar – Usted puede tener la completa certeza de que conmigo a Sophie jamás le faltará nada...

**Buenos aires, Argentina**

El cuerpo del pequeño permanecía tumbado en el suelo, acababa de ser víctima de un certero golpe en el estomago, el cuerpo desnudo de su emisor le miraba de pie con enojo, apretando sus puños...

Fritzler se quejaba a ratos molesto, todo porque había querido estar con el pequeño y este se había rehusado.

- No sé qué te pasa, te advertí hace unos cuantos meses, cuando llegaste, que cada vez que te comportaras de esta forma yo te daría una reprimenda así, de hecho, creí que lo habías entendido, porque desde ese entonces que no me hacías una pataleta como esta ¿Es que acaso no entiendes que ya no tienes voluntad, Ciel Phantomhive? – Si... Hace tiempo que no era llamado por su verdadero apellido... – ¡Vete a dormir al patio!

La puerta principal había sido cerrada con fuerza desde adentro por el dueño de casa, su pijama de seda no lo cubría del frío al cual de todos modos ya se encontraba acostumbrado, miró el cielo y pudo divisar las gotas de lluvia caer, sus piernas desnudas temblaban de frío y su piel de gallina le delataba visiblemente, caminó descalzos por sobre el barro buscando algún lugar seguro en el cual refugiarse de la fuerte tormenta, entonces recordó la casa de Fernando, el perro.

Sonrió y rápidamente se dirigió hacia el patio trasero de la mansión, ya se encontraba completamente empapado, pero llegó, la casa del perro era lo suficientemente grande para ambos, tenía una excelente higiene, ya que Fritzler era muy cuidadoso de que la casa de su animal fuera desinfectada todos los días, se sentó junto al pequeño Fernando y sintió su calor, el perro no tardó en acomodarse junto a él y entonces pudo quedarse tranquilo y dejar de temblar.

El sonido de la lluvia le recordaba a los primeros días ahí, en la Argentina, ya eran muchos meses desde ese entonces. Las gotas de lluvia camuflaban cómplices a las lágrimas que surcaron la mejilla del pequeño conde que vivía en la pobreza absoluta y sin libertad fuera de su país natal, odiaba a aquel Duque... Lo odiaba...

A la mañana siguiente uno de los empleados buscaba a Ciel por el jardín, la orden de Fritzler había sido clara _"Tráeme a Ciel Phantomhive ahora",_ lo buscó en el establo de los caballos, en el techo de los carruajes y nada. Hasta que notó de la casa de Fernando sobresalir un pie desnudo, el sirviente suspiró con frustración ¿Acaso había dormido en la casa del perro?

- Señor Ciel… - Musitó con parsimonia la dama intentando no asustarlo – Ciel… ya es de día… - El pequeño de ojos azules abrió sus ojos y se asomó a mirarle con algo de curiosidad.

- Constanza… - En un tono bajo, apenas podía hablar un poco de español – Yo… Tengo una… una pregunta… - La chica de ojos grises le miró desentendida - ¿Por qué estoy aquí…? Yo tenía un… un tutor… Él venía conmigo, pero se fue al puerto a buscar una maleta y jamás volvió… - La chica mostró un gesto acongojado… Todos sabían la verdad menos él… Todos sabían a lo que se dedicaba su amo y en lo que Sebastián le había ayudado tantos años… - ¿Tú sabes la verdad…?

Hubo varios segundos de silencio, la muchacha no deseaba contarle la verdad, pero… Pero sentía que debía hacerlo… En cierto modo ella sabía que en el fondo… El pequeño chico seguía esperando que su tutor volviese del puerto…

- Él… Él jamás volverá, Ciel… - Los ojos de Ciel se abrieron desconcertados – Y sí vuelve… No será por ti… - Los labios de Ciel se abrieron, pero antes de que pudiese pronunciar palabra alguna, Constanza le interrumpió – Él te vendió, Ciel – Sus músculos se habían puesto rígidos – Sebastián trabaja hace muchos años con mi amo y se dedican al tráfico de niños desde Europa hasta la Argentina, mi amo luego los vende en subastas ilegales donde suele ganar mucho dinero… Por eso a todos nosotros nos pareció muy extraño que a ti no te vendiera… Tú le gustaste y por eso te dejó para aquí…

Apretó los puños con fuerza, al punto de enterrar sus pequeñas uñas en las palmas de sus manos, bajó el rostro, una ola de sensaciones le invadía ahora, esa sensación de odio, de venganza y la amarga mezcla de un corazón roto, Ciel sonrió, había sido tan estúpido ¡claro! ¡Él incluso pensaba que Sebastián se había perdido buscando el puerto! Sus ojos comenzaron a llorar y a la vez reía… La muchacha posó su mano en el hombro del pequeño, quien la apartó bruscamente y salió corriendo, ya se las vería Fritzler con Ciel Phantomhive…

Corría por toda la mansión hasta llegar al despacho de Fritzler, al cual entró sin golpear, dejando de inmediato al hombre con un deje de curiosidad ante la actitud del chico que parecía revelarse.

- Mi gatito… - Solía llamarle así, lo odiaba – veo que no amaneciste de muy buen humor… ¿Será porque dormiste incómodo…? – Se puso de pie y se acercaba lentamente hacia él, parándose detrás suyo y tomando sus hombros, susurrándole al oído – Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer entonces… para que no duermas otra vez en el patio, digo yo ¿no…? – Ciel apretaba sus puños y temblaba de ira, le dio un empujón y salió corriendo del despacho, no podía sobrellevar todo eso.

Corría por toda la mansión y ninguna habitación le parecía cálida, termino en el cuarto de herramientas y se echó al suelo, cubriendo su rostro, jadeando.

Asumir primero que había sido vendido por sus padres ya era difícil, pero ahora, además asumir que también fue vendido por su supuesto marido sí que era inverosímil, no sabía por qué le sorprendía tanto, por qué le hacía sentir tan mal, tan basura. Definitivamente no les daría en el gusto a todos esos idiotas que pretendían aprovecharse de él, no importaba sí tenía que dormir todas las noches en el jardín, no le importaba absolutamente nada, sólo quería recuperar su dignidad, recuperar su "él"…

Se dio una larga ducha que debía relajarle, cerraba sus ojos con tristeza, suspiraba a ratos y se preguntaba qué estaría haciendo Sebastián ahora en Inglaterra, seguramente feliz en su mansión y con mucho dinero, capaz no le echaba de menos en nada, incluso es más, de seguro ni siquiera recordaba a Ciel Phantomhive.

Apretó los dientes con furia, no podía creerse tan imbécil; cuando de pronto el ruido de la puerta ser forzada lo sacó de sus pensamientos, estaba con llave, aún así al parecer alguien manipulaba la chapa con intenciones de entrar por el otro lado de la pared, cuando la puerta fue abierta y el pequeño se cubrió nervioso con la espuma, claro, sólo podía ser el maldito de Máx Fritzler…

Entró al cuarto de baño y tras cerrar la puerta con seguro, se dispuso a quitar sus prendas, Ciel ni se inmutó, parecía acostumbrado a ese tipo de escenas.

- Ni creas que me quedé contento con lo de anoche… - Sonrió, terminaba de quitar su camisa – Debes compensarme por mi molestia, ya verás cómo te partiré en dos… - Parecía emocionado, sacó su pantalón y ropa interior, dejando al descubierto a un excitado Máx – ahora sí que serás mío, pequeño gatito… - Musitó poniendo el primer pie en la bañera, de la cual Ciel sacó un alfiler y lo enterró en su pierna, recibiendo un severo grito del receptor – ¡Qué te pasa pendejo de mierda!

Soltó de inmediato el alfiler, dejándolo enterrado en su pierna, salió rápido de la tina y tomó su bata, corriendo hacia la puerta, Fritzler le detuvo y golpeó su cabeza contra la pared, el pequeño comenzaba a caer inconsciente.

- _De esta no te salvas, gatito…_ - Fue lo último que alcanzó a escuchar mientras su vista se nublaba y caía al suelo, empapado.

**Londres, Inglaterra**

- Creo que fuiste un poco duro con mi padre… - Musitó Sophie cuando ya se habían marchado, sonrió – Pero al menos los convencí para que dejaran que me quede esta noche aquí – Le tomó por el pañuelo de su cuello – Son más de las doce… Mañana nos casaremos y… Y creo que podríamos hacer una "previa" a nuestra noche de bodas… ¿No crees tú? – Sebastián le miró.

**Buenos aires, Argentina**

_Era de noche, el aire estaba tibio y no habían estrellas en el cielo… unas pequeñas gotas de lluvia caían débiles contra su pequeño cuerpo que reposaba en el asfalto, comenzó a temblar…._

Al primer movimiento que realizó para ponerse de pie sintió el punzante dolor, al ponerse de pie comprobó que por sus muslos se deslizaban algunas gruesas gotas de sangre, llegando hasta sus rodillas… hasta el suelo…

Con ese dolor le costaba caminar, pero al menos podía hacerlo, se refugió en los establos de los caballos junto con Fernando, el perro, acariciando su suave pelaje cerraba sus ojos al escuchar como la tormenta se acrecentaba, la terrible lluvia no parecía dar tregua y el cauce del río que pasaba por la mansión crecía también, aumentando la amenaza de que la represa colapsara en cualquier momento.

Se durmió de pronto, las horas pasaban y el frío aumentaba, buscó abrazar a Fernando, más no lo encontró, abrió lentamente sus ojos y se encontró solo, debían ser casi las tres de la madrugada. Salió del establo buscando a Fernando, pero se encontró con la pequeña Constanza a orillas del río, de rodillas en un pésimo estado, se acercó rápidamente, preocupado, y tomó su hombro con suavidad.

- Ciel… - Susurró la pequeña dama, lanzándose sobre él a abrazarlo – Ciel yo… - Entre el llanto terrible que la abrumaba se le acortaban las frases – Yo sé que tú me entiendes, yo sé que podrás entenderme – se hundió en su pecho, parecía tan reprimida de horribles sentimientos – Ese maldito de Fritzler me hizo lo mismo a mí… - Las orbes azules del conde se abrieron desmesuradamente – Desde hace tanto tiempo… últimamente había dejado de hacerlo tan seguido desde que llegaste tú… Parecía estar satisfecho sólo contigo, pero… Pero él acaba de—

- Tranquila… - Le interrumpió, tratando de calmarla y apretándola con fuerzas – Este no es lugar para llorar…. Te enfermarás… - Trataba de guardar su rabia, ese maldito de Fritzler – Deberíamos ir a los establos… Está un poco más cálido allí… - Susurró a su oído acariciando su cabello, la tormenta no paraba y un ruido extraño le llamó la atención.

Miró de inmediato a su derecha y vio cómo el río crecía y venía hacia ellos ¡la represa había colapsado! Apretó a Constanza con fuerzas y frunció el seño, no sabía qué hacer, cómo actuar, la pequeña ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de ello hundida en su pecho. El agua venía hacia ellos y ya no había tiempo, el poco que tenía ya lo había gastado mucho en pensar.

Y ya sin más ni más, se soltó bruscamente de ella y la empujó con todas sus fuerzas hacia atrás, intentando ponerse de pie rápidamente para salir él también, pero aquel dolor punzante lo frenó, haciéndolo caer de rodillas al barro, resbalando hacia el río.

- ¡CIEL!

**Londres, Inglaterra**

- Sophie… - Susurró, se sentía incómodo, ya no era igual que antes.

La joven dama le desnudaba y se ponía sobre él, apoyando sus pechos desnudos contra el suyo, besando su cuello, oliendo su exquisito aroma, lamiendo sus labios y tocando con sus delicadas manos el miembro que como nunca antes le costaba estimular.

- Sophie, no… - Gemía, la chica comenzaba a prepararse para la penetración – Yo no… ¡Sophie no puedo! – Terminó por exclamar, apartándose bruscamente de ella le prestó una camisa suya para que se tapara – Perdóname yo… Yo no puedo concentrarme ahora, necesito relajarme, des estresarme… Tengo demasiados problemas en la empresa y simplemente me es imposible hacerlo ahora contigo, perdóname – Volvió a repetir, colocándose la bata salió del cuarto hacía el de invitados.

Pegó un portazo lleno de ira ¡cómo es que ahora ni siquiera podía tener sexo! No podía siquiera dormir en paz por las noches, todo le recordaba a él, a Ciel, y lo peor de todo es que mañana contraería matrimonio con Sophie Schneider.

Volvió al cuarto, preocupado, sabía que su forma de actuar había sido de la peor, se encontró con su prometida en la cama llorando, la abrazó resignado, acariciando su cabello y apoyándola en su pecho.

- Por favor, entiéndeme… - Susurró a su oído – No quiero que sientas que es algo personal contigo… No eres tú… Es a mí a quien le ocurren cosas extrañas últimamente… Por favor perdóname…

7 am, el cielo comenzaba a iluminarse por los primeros rayos débiles de sol, Sebastián estaba listo con sus maletas en el carruaje, el cochero hizo partir los caballos y le dio una última vista a la mansión Michaelis.

- Perdóname, Sophie… - susurró, el carruaje partió, bajó la mirada entristecido y apretó los puños – _Pero yo debo ir por Ciel Phantomhive…_

* * *

**Notas finales: **

Ojalá les emocione este episodio, es más o menos cómo se develará el final de la historia.

¿Ciel habrá muerto...?

¡Esperen! =D


	12. Que en paz descanses

**Notas capítulo:**

Lamento realmente la demora... Tuve un día horrible...

Supongo que las personas como yo estamos destinados a escribir de amor y jamás ser protagonista de su propia historia...

:C Tengo el corazón roto...

* * *

**Que en paz descanses**

_¿Cómo sería…?  
¿Qué hubiera sido de mí sí "ese día" yo no te hubiera dejado partir?  
¿Cómo sería… besar tus labios cada amanecer?  
Poder perderme cada noche en tu querer…  
Cómo sería…_

El barco avanzaba lentamente por el océano Atlántico y el hombre comenzaba a desesperarse, observaba la tranquilidad del mar inmenso y le envidiaba… Envidiaba esa calma con la que las aguas se mecían, deseando sentirse así, como en una cuna que va de izquierda a derecha hasta lograr que se duerma…

Pero no… Él no podía dormir… Y a pesar de la calma del océano, también sabía que a veces por las noches habían terribles tormentas capaces de hundir enormes navíos, y que entremedio de las tranquilas y frías aguas se esconden icebergs como pequeñas heridas que intentas ocultar, no había nada claro en el mar, entre su paz y su ira, entre su suavidad y sus heridas… Al igual que en él, nada podía estar peor que ahora…

La calma del mar le desesperaba, las incesantes preguntas que invadían su mente le bloqueaban la psiquis, quería saber cómo estaba Ciel, saber sí estaba bien, saber cómo estaría Sophie al despertar y encontrarse con aquella nota junto a su cama avisándole que quizás no iba a volver, habían tantas dudas… Tantas que no podía controlar su ansiedad por obtener respuestas inmediatas, faltaban 3 días mínimo y 5 como máximo para llegar a suelo americano y temía por él, sí, temía incluso por él mismo, sabía que Ciel le odiaría y quizás no querría recibirlo…

_¿Y qué tal si incluso hasta le gustó su nueva vida y ame a Fritzler?_

_…¿Y qué tal sí Fritzler vendió a Ciel a otro país de Latinoamérica? ¿Y si no me perdona…?_

- ¡Mierda! – exclamó molesto, no se creía capaz de aguantar esos días en la infinita incertidumbre, pero de todos modos estaba consciente de que la merecía por su maldad.

Y sí ya habían pasado casi 4 meses_… ¿Qué harían 4 días más…?_

**Buenos aires, Argentina**

- Está muerto… - Informó el mayordomo a su amo – Ciel Phantomhive fue arrastrado esta madrugada por la crecida del río, la represa colapsó y al parecer no pudo a huir a tiempo – Fritzler cerró sus ojos, con los codos sobre la mesa y su mentón sobre sus manos, suspiró.

- Que lo sepulten – Ordenó, poniéndose de pie – No quiero lidiar con cadáveres.

- Como ordene – Respondió haciendo una reverencia – Con su permiso – Y se retiró de la habitación de Máx.

Se apoyó sobre el gran asiento ¿Acaso había escuchado bien? ¿Su gatito había muerto?

- Lastima… - Musitó – Era de una buena calidad…

Constanza estaba de rodillas en la orilla del río, no se había despegado de allí en toda la noche, ya eran casi las 10 de la mañana y no podía asimilarlo, las escenas eran muy difusas y sólo recordaba el abrazo, un fuerte empujón y la imagen de Ciel siendo llevado por el río… Y era su culpa…

Entre dos sirvientes cavaban al fondo del patrimonio Fritzler un gran agujero para enterrar el cuerpo, Andrés abrazó con fuerzas a la pequeña y acariciaba su cabello, intentando buscar palabras para consolarla, pero le era imposible, a cada momento repetía que era su culpa y de nadie más, esa culpa que ahora le acosaba y no la dejaba en paz, odiaba todo, todo de aquel maldito amo que tenía…

Fritzler suspiró, veía como el pequeño cadáver forrado en tela iba descendiendo por el hondo agujero, los dos sirvientes ahora procedían a la tarea de taparlo, estaban sudados. Constanza miró el cielo con una pequeña sonrisa, su cielo como Ciel… Tan azul y tan hermoso luego de la terrible tormenta, esa tormenta que se despedía del invierno para llegar a la primavera, ya hasta podía apreciar las primeras flores en los árboles de la mansión, los pajarillos alegraban con su dulce cantico y la naturaleza parecía mejorarse ahora.

Se acercó lentamente luego de que su amo se fuera del lugar a depositar unas flores sobre la pequeña tumba de su amigo, se agachó y entonces Andrés tomó sus hombros, incitándola a volver al trabajo… No podía quedarse apreciando una tumba todo el día.

Máx intentaba disimular, desde la ventana de su despacho miraba la tumba con carne fresca, le dolía de todos modos el haberlo perdido había sido un mal castigo, pero bueno ¿Así era la vida, no? Además, Sebastián había mandado una carta informando que dentro de unos pocos días se presentaría en su mansión, seguramente traía otra vez algún excelente producto…

Constanza estaba en la cocina amasando algo de pan para el almuerzo, junto a ella estaba Andrés, quien también amasaba una gran porción. Intentaban disimular tras el inmenso silencio, pero ya no podía más, aquello ya era demasiado para él.

- Constanza… - Le miró preocupado, antes que todo observó bien que no hubiera nadie en la cocina y cerró las puertas, volvió a su lado a amasar pan - ¿Estás segura de lo que estás haciendo…? Tú sabes que sí el amo se llega a enterar, él-

- Él vendrá por mí… - Respondió con una sonrisa y un intenso rubor en sus mejillas – Él me lo prometió…

- ¡Él está muerto! ¡Enterramos su cadáver esta mañana! – Exclamó bajito, la situación era difícil.

- ¡No lo grites, nadie se puede enterar! – Volvió a guardar la compostura y aplicó zapallo a la masa – Todo saldrá bien… Al amo no pareció siquiera importarle la muerte de Ciel, los dos primeros pasos ya están dados… Sólo nos queda esperar… - Andrés la miró preocupado, Constanza definitivamente no estaba bien.

**_3 días luego – A bordo._**

- ¡Mierda!

Gritó, lanzando la lámpara de la cómoda contra la pared, se partió en mil pedazos luego de escuchar el informe del barco.

- ¡Se supone que llegaríamos a tierra firme en tres días! – En la cubierta del barco la gente comenzaba a alejarse de aquel violento hombre que gritaba contra el capitán del navío - ¡¿Cómo es esa mierda de que aún faltan otros tres días? – El viejo capitán suspiró.

- No es tan sencillo navegar por estas aguas como tú crees, Sebastián Michaelis – Sí, le conocía – No sé en qué sucio negocio andes ahora, pero yo no puedo apresurar el ritmo del barco, deberías saberlo, las aguas del Atlántico son muy complicadas a ratos, si nos atarantamos podemos sufrir un severo accidente y perder a la tripulación.

- ¡A mí esa mierda no me interesa! ¡Yo TENGO que llegar a la Argentina MAÑANA!

- ¿Me ves preocupado? – Respondió con los ojos cerrados y la frente en alto, colocando la pipa en sus labios.

Sebastián gruñó, comenzaba a perder la paciencia y ese hombre no le ayudaba. Sin discernimiento comenzó a actuar, sacando de entre sus finos atuendos una peligrosa pistola, colocándosela en la sien.

- No estarás deseando que yo dispare… ¿Verdad? – El hombre sacó la pipa de su boca y con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos se quedó estático.

No era sólo la pistola lo que lo intimidaba, sino también la mirada iluminada del portador, esa mirada asesina y desesperada que parecía no conocer límites, esa mirada que demostraba sin lugar a dudas estar dispuesto a todo.

- Por favor, cálmate – alzando las palmas de sus manos sin soltar la pipa, Sebastián no sacó la pistola de su lugar – Daré ordenes de apresurar la velocidad del barco, aumentaremos al 300% de su capacidad, llegaremos a tierra firme mañana…

- ¿Estás seguro de que no me mientes…? No me temblará la mano para jalar el gatillo sí mañana por la mañana aún pierdo el tiempo dentro de este barco.

- T-te lo aseguro, no miento – Tartamudeó, Sebastián guardó el arma entre sus ropas otra vez – Ahora, si me permites… - Dijo desapareciendo de la borda.

Sebastián suspiró con frustración, Presentía que algo andaba mal, no iba a poder estar en paz hasta ver a Ciel de nuevo con sus propios ojos ¡No podría!.

En ese mismo momento decidió pasar la noche en la borda, llevó sólo una frazada para cubrirse por sí le daba demasiado frío. Sentía que se notaba de todos modos que el barco andaba más deprisa, sonrió angustiado, se preguntaba a cada rato cómo lo recibiría Ciel ¿Acaso aún imaginaba que regresaría con la maleta…?

A la mañana siguiente se sorprendió al notar que el viejo había cumplido su palabra, habían llegado a tierra firme, estaba desesperado y bajó en busca de sus maletas y el carruaje.

- Maldita sea… ¡Dense prisa! – Gritó Sebastián al notar la lentitud de los trabajadores del barco.

- Señor Michaelis, hay más de 1.500 maletas y carruajes que debemos evacuar…

Sebastián apretó los puños y frunció el seño, ya sin paciencia entró y desató a uno de los finos caballos que deberían arrastrar su carruaje, montándolo y saliendo, haciendo a toda la gente apartar llena de sorpresa y de temor.

- _Ciel… ¡Ciel! _

El caballo corría a toda su potencia con los fuertes golpes que le proporcionaba Sebastián, debía llegar, tenía que llegar.

_Es primavera… Allá en Londres llega el otoño… Es porque Ciel no está… Mientras Ciel esté aquí, todos los árboles se llenarán de rosas y hermosas flores, los pajarillos cantaran y yo me lo llevaré conmigo, él volverá conmigo a Londres... Sin él yo no vuelvo…_

El caballo parecía exhausto y casi contra sus deseos tuvo que detenerse para dejarlo beber y pastar unos momentos, se sentó en el pasto contra un árbol y tomó su cabeza con frustración, estaba desesperado, ya no faltaba tanto para llegar a la mansión de Fritzler. Ver al caballo pastar tan tranquilo lo agobiaba, y lleno de coraje lo tomó otra vez por la fuerza y le obligó a correr, ya podría descansar luego cuando llegaran donde Fritzler…

En la argentina ya era medio día, por fin llegaba a las afueras de la cuidad y divisó lentamente la enorme mansión, se emocionó y aceleró al caballo que ya casi no resistía más.

**Flash Back**

- Está bien... pero... – Se acercó a él, tomándole del brazo de manera que Sebastián se agachara y poder decirle al oído – Ese hombre me da miedo… Me mira demasiado extraño... No me dejes solo con él muchas horas...

- Tranquilo, no te hará nada... – Respondió también en un susurro, soltándose de Ciel y subiendo al carruaje – Adiós... – Musitó y entonces el chofer golpeó a los caballos que luego de relinchar comenzaron a andar.

**Fin Flash Back**

Pero al llegar lo que encontró fue un paisaje completamente desolador, bajó de su colapsado caballo y observó como un grupo grande de trabajadores cooperaban para fabricar una nueva represa, se notaba el borde del río arrasó con el hermoso jardín y los árboles lucían forzados. Con curiosidad se acercó a ellos a ver si de casualidad no estaba Ciel entre ellos. Se acercó y no lo divisó por ninguna parte, más, aún así, la escena despertó la curiosidad en el Duque.

- Chicos ¿Qué sucedió aquí? – Haciendo uso de su manejado español.

- La represa colapsó hace 3 noches – Respondió uno, Sebastián fingió interés.

- ¿Hubieron heridos? – Preguntó casi por inercia.

- No, gracias al cielo la señorita Constanza no salió herida, sólo hubo un muerto, un niño pequeño que era amigo de cons…

Dejó de hablar, Sebastián de inmediato se había marchado, casi corriendo entró en la mansión Fritzler, donde sin golpear ingresó al despacho.

Había ambiente de muerte, los sirvientes vestían sus trajes de servicios con color negro, se veían rostros deprimidos y lo peor de todo… ¡Por ninguna parte veía a su Ciel!.

Observó a Fritzler, quien se veía concentrado en sus documentos, de tal manera que cuando le vio al principio le pareció desconocido, pero luego de un par de segundos se puso de pie con una gran sonrisa y accedió a saludarlo como viejos amigos lo harían.

Sebastián trató de disimular su desesperación y completo interés por el tema, induciéndolo de manera completamente espontánea.

- Hey, Fritzler, tus sirvientes lucen terribles, supe que colapsó tu represa la otra noche y tu cara tampoco se ve del todo bien… - Fritzler se tomó la mejilla algo cansado, en verdad si le había afectado.

- Me da un poco de pena aceptarlo, pero uno de mis empleados a muerto y creo que si me siento un poco triste por ello, era una buena dama de compañía…

_Dama…_ Sebastián suspiró, al parecer había muerto una chica.

- El pequeño niño que me trajiste la última vez, no me alcanzó a durar mucho, se lo llevó la corriente del río la otra noche y murió… - Bajó la mirada entristecido – Pero supongo que me has traído otro muñeco ¿verd-?

Alzó la mirada, Fritzler no creía lo que veía, estaba frente a un destrozado Sebastián el cual sus ojos amenazaban con estallar de ira, pero de inmediato se contuvo y se puso de pie, de manera cordial y casi destructiva, con los puños apretados y la mirada gacha, susurró:

- Supongo que tú no tuviste la culpa de ello… ¿O me equivoco?... – Fritzler no respondió - ¡¿O ME EQUIVOCO?

- ¡Claro que no, Michaelis! – Respondió molesto ante el tono de su receptor - ¡Te digo que el niñito fue arrastrado por la corriente!

Detrás de la puerta estuvo todo el tiempo Constanza, al parecer el Duque Michaelis estaba molesto ante la muerte de Ciel, quizás esa era la oportunidad que ella tenía para hacerlo pagar por sus maltratos a todos los empleados, lo acusaría, le diría a Sebastián por qué Ciel había muerto.

- ¡Él lo castigó! – Gritó ingresando a la habitación - ¡Ciel me lo contó esa noche! ¡Fritzler había querido estar con él y se negó! ¡Luego despertó tirado en el jardín y nos encontramos! ¡Allí…! – Se encogió de hombros, le dolía el corazón – Allí fue donde ocurrió todo…

Michaelis miraba anonadado, volteó de inmediato a mirar a Fritzler, quien sólo se alzó de hombros.

- No quería decírtelo, pero ese niño se portó realmente mal esa noche, hasta me enterró un alfiler en la pierna – Suspiró y miró a Constanza, quien al principio le miraba asustada, pero su mirada luego cambio a pánico – Y ahora tú—

Se escuchó un balazo por toda la mansión, uno… Dos… Tres… Tres impactos de bala en la cabeza, Constanza gritó llena de temor, cubrió su boca y miró con espanto a Michaelis, quien guardó la pistola entre sus ropas y volteó a mirar como los preocupados sirvientes se asomaban al recinto con temor a lo peor, encontrándose con la escena.

Caía la noche en la Argentina y el Duque permanecía de rodillas en la húmeda tierra, había una muy pequeña lápida con el nombre de "Ciel Phantomhive", Sebastián rió con ironía.

- En Inglaterra tienes una tumba con mi apellido… Y aquí tienes el apellido de tus padres…

Había permanecido agachado allí por horas. Algunos sirvientes habían huido o estaban escondidos, Constanza miraba desde la puerta cómo aquel hombre permanecía estático y parecía conversar con Ciel, era como sí le contara cosas hermosas, como que siempre lo amó…

Propuso ante él una sonrisa melancólica, tomando entre sus manos un puñado de tierra americana, estaba devastado… Algunas saladas lágrimas surcaban de vez en cuando por sus mejillas sumidas en un llanto silencioso, meditaba, si… Meditaba… ¿Cuántos dolores habría vivido Ciel allí…? ¿Cuánto maltrato? ¿Cuánta pena?. Era un estúpido, él en el fondo aún tenía la ciega esperanza de volver a estar con su Ciel… Pero lo había vendido como a un pan… Lo dejó en las peores manos y su muerte no era más que culpa suya…

- Perdóname, Ciel… - Susurró con la voz quebrada – Perdóname, yo… Yo fui un idiota… - Sus hombros temblaban – Nunca acepté que contigo aprendí realmente a amar… Nunca quise aceptar que yo, un Michaelis se enamorara perdidamente de un niño… Y en ese coraje que sentía por olvidarte yo te maltraté… Quizás si lograba que al menos tú me odiaras, yo… Yo podría aprender a odiarte también… Pero como me di cuenta que ni así podía dejar de sentir todo este amor por ti… Cuando esa noche en el crucero yo tuve la oportunidad de arrepentirme de dejarte… Sentí tanto coraje… Tanto coraje… Coraje de sentir como te me entregabas realmente enamorado, como yo no era capaz de corresponder a tus sentimientos con la misma pureza… La misma dulzura que tu irradiabas cuando me besabas o cuando tímidamente te atrevías a tocar mi espalda con tus pequeñas manos desnudas… Ciel… Yo… Yo.. – Mordió sus labios, estalló en llanto – Yo te amo- Pero ya es demasiado tarde… – Susurró – Perdóname, perdóname, si tú puedes escucharme, por favor… - Constanza lucía frustrada – Ahora yo… Yo deberé por fin hacer lo correcto e intentar realizar una vida normal… Sin más tráfico, sin más negocios sucios… Jamás volveré a ganar dinero acosta de niños pequeños como tú… Volveré a Londres y… Y me casaré con Sophie… - Constanza salió corriendo apresurada – Me casaré con ella y aunque no la ame, la haré feliz… La haré feliz a ella por todo el dolor que te hice sentir a ti… Deberé reivindicarme y pagar… Pagaré compartiendo mi vida y dedicándola al ciento por ciento a alguien que no amo… Por ti… Ciel…

Constanza corría por la rivera del río, parecía preocupada y portadora de una verdad letal, el hombre por el cual Ciel esperaba pacientemente en verdad lo amaba y había vuelto por él, había vuelto por él y, además, ahora volvería a Londres para casarse, eso era algo que ella debía impedir como fuera…

**Flash Back**

El cielo despejado daba paso a la primavera en la Argentina, el cantico suave de las aves le despertaba, sentía frío todo el cuerpo, cuando de pronto sintió los brazos de Constanza rodearle con fuerza.

- Ciel… - Musitó despacito – Estas bien… ¿Verdad…? – Le miró tranquilo, tenía múltiples raspones en su cuerpo, de todos modos eran heridas mínimas luego de ser arrastrado tantos metros desde la mansión Fritzler, su cabello empapado fue cubierto por una suave toalla de seda blanca y junto a él reposaban ropas recién lavadas y planchadas.

- Estoy bien… - Susurró débil, la muchacha le facilitó una cantimplora con agua fresca la cual le dio a beber, y a la vez junto a ellos yacía una canasta llena de alimento.

- Esta es tu oportunidad… - Continuó, acariciando su rostro – He dicho a todos que estás muerto e incluso nos conseguimos el cadáver de un animal para enterrar en tu lugar… Debes escapar, si el amo se da cuenta de que estás vivo, él sería capaz de-

- ¡¿Y tú, Constanza? ¡¿Tú qué harás de ahora en adelante?

- ¡Yo estaré bien! – Exclamó, nerviosa – …Sí prometes un día venir a buscarme… - Ciel le miró entristecido – Sí me prometes eso… Yo podré resistir todo este tiempo, esperándote… - Bajó la mirada y Ciel sonrió con dulzura, acariciando su suave mejilla.

- Volveré por ti… Es una promesa…

La pequeña sonrió con emoción y tomó sus hombros, acercándose lentamente hacia él y besando los labios del muchacho, en un suave e instantáneo roce, se puso de pie con vergüenza y se marchó, corría, él la podía ver, se alejaba llena de pavor ante lo que había hecho… Ciel tocó sus labios, aquel había sido un beso de una dama… Su primer beso con una dama…

**Fin flash back**

- _Ojalá no te hayas alejado mucho… ¡Ciel!_

Se ponía lentamente de pie, observó por última vez la verdadera tumba de Ciel Phantomhive, sonrió lleno de dolor y se montó sobre su yegua, comenzando un lento y resignado cabalgar…

**Cuidad de la Plata, Argentina**

Cuando tomó el carruaje luego de pensar _"Debo viajar, viajar muy lejos de Buenos Aires para conseguir todo el dinero y volver a Londres", _jamás imaginó que el transporte que tomaría con el escaso dinero que Cony le había prestado le serviría para avanzar tan poco.

Bajó del carruaje y se despidió del caballero que lo conducía, comenzando a caminar sin rumbo definido por las pequeñas tiendas que pudieran necesitar algún tipo de trabajador.

La misma belleza que lo había condenado al sufrimiento de ser vendido dos veces ahora le daba la ventaja de conseguir trabajo rápido, su castellano casi nulo le jugaba en contra

"O_jalá que encuentre rápido un lugar donde vivir también…"_

**Una semana después**

**_Londres, Inglaterra._**

- ¡Sebastián! – Exclamó Sophie, sorprendida.

Enseguida sus padres se pusieron a la defensiva, hace casi dos semanas el duque había huido a sólo un día de casarse, dejando una carta donde advertía que quizás no volvería, su pequeña Sophie lloraba devastada y ahora el duque volvía con un ramo de flores enorme como si nada, debía estar bromeando.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Michaelis? – Preguntó en un tono autoritario el padre de la familia Schneider – Creí que no volverías, al menos eso decía tu famosa cartita.

- Yo… - Hizo una ligera reverencia – Yo realmente lamento mucho haberlos preocupado con mi ausencia, la verdad es que había ido unos días a Paris, donde me contacté con Doña Taylor – Sophie se mostro desentendida – Ella me comentó sobre algo que Sophie deseaba y yo quise traerle ese regalo antes de nuestra boda… Por favor, vengan conmigo al jardín…

Los 3 salieron al jardín sin comprender mucho, tras ellos, el duque caminaba con una sonrisa llena de dolor que se disimulaba realmente bien. Sebastián había vuelto con un hermoso carruaje color rosa y tres hermosas yeguas purasangre, tenía hermosos decorados y superficialmente escrito con rosas "Te amo, Sophie", y eso no era todo.

- ¡Sebastián! – Exclamó emocionada, cubriendo sus labios, los padres Schneider se miraron entre sí, claro, Sophie siempre había querido una carroza rosa, pero como Michaelis no sabía, su familia estaba al borde de la quiebra, nunca pudieron satisfacer ese deseo de su hija.

- Y eso no es todo… - Respondió mirándola con una sonrisa que fingía profundo amor – Entra al carruaje…

Y así fue, ella obedeció y se encontró con la gama de los más lujosos perfumes y hermosos vestidos diseñados por los mejores de Francia.

- Sebastián… Por qué—

- Quería darte esta sorpresa, mi amor – Le sonrió, Sophie corrió a abrazarlo, la apretó con fuerzas contra su regazo y sonrió.

_Tenía el corazón roto..._

**Cuidad de la Plata, Argentina**

- _Una copa de whisky, por favor – _Pronunció un inglés, el restaurant donde trabajaba Ciel era especial para turistas ingleses, jamás creyó tener tanta suerte de encontrar un trabajo tan adecuado para él, ahora debía servir como mesero y jamás había tenido problema alguno con ningún cliente, tenía una buena paga semanal y ahora sólo debía ahorrar para volver a Londres y de ahí, volver a la Argentina para cumplir su promesa.

Por la noche ingresó a una casona antigua donde alquilaba un cuarto, era pequeño, pero no necesitaba más para él solo. Comenzó a quitarse el uniforme con el cual trabajaba y lo colgó, colocó su pequeña pijama y le dio un vistazo al barrio por la ventana antes de soplar las velas, se acostó.

- Soy Ciel… Sólo Ciel… - Musitó, mirando hacia el techo de la habitación, con sus ojos nublados – Ciel Phantomhive ha muerto… Ciel Michaelis lo mató…

* * *

**Notas finales: **

Adiós y gracias por leer, espero les haya agradado... este episodio

esperen el último la próx semana... :(


	13. Una promesa, un lamento

**Notas capítulo:**

Uyyy! Este capi está cargado de resentimientoo!

Bueno... Tengo algo que confesarles...

El próx capi será el último xDDD

Es que sinceramente, SE ME ACABA DE OCURRIR UN FINAL **RECIÉN!** entonces necesitaré más espacio para explayarlo, lamento mucho esto por los lectores que creían que este sería el episodio final, esto nunca antes me había pasado, puesto a que yo solía escribir todo el fic de una sola vez y luego lo publicaba, pero bueno, ahora andaba falta de inspiración xDDDD

* * *

**Una promesa, un lamento**

En el mismo tiempo, casi incluso al mismo momento, pero en diferentes mansiones, se escuchó el sonido de la puerta abrir, eran ellos… Eran los tres…

- He vuelto… - Musitó Ciel ingresando a la mansión Phantomhive.

- ¡Hemos vuelto! – Exclamó Sophie corriendo al interior de la mansión Schneider.

Fue al mismo tiempo… Fue en lugares muy distintos y muy lejos entre sí, pero el resultado fue el mismo.. Vacío, silencio, oscuridad…

- Mi amor… - Musitó Sophie, comenzando a preocuparse - ¿Es que en esta mansión ya no están ni los sirvientes? – Miró a Sebastián – ¡Sí mandamos una carta avisando que hoy volvíamos de nuestra Luna de Miel! – Comenzó a hacer puchero, Sebastián sonrió y le acarició el pelo.

- Tranquila… Ellos quizás deben haber ido de compras o algo así… - Respondió, comenzando a caminar con ella del brazo, cuando en la habitación principal, un montón de papeles brillantes caían a la par con un…

- ¡SORPRESA! – Gritaron un montón de personas invitadas a la fiesta de bienvenida para Sebastián y Sophie.

Sophie corrió fascinada a abrazar a sus padres y saludar a los invitados, mientras Sebastián se dedicó a mirarlos a todos… Había algo extraño en el ambiente… Había algo ahí. Comenzó a caminar para saludar cordialmente a sus suegros y a parte de la familia Schneider, pero una presencia abrumadora lo invadió.

- Felicitaciones, Duque Michaelis… - Habló una voz femenina muy conocida, él rápidamente volteó – Felicitaciones por haber contraído matrimonio de nuevo, haber ido de luna de miel y esta vez haber vuelto con la novia… – Rachel Phantomhive…

Daba pasos lentos… La mansión estaba llena de polvo y al parecer no había ni una alma viva al interior. Entró al cual era su antiguo cuarto y se sintió lleno de nostalgia, hace casi un año que no veía su mansión de sus padres luego de haber contraído matrimonio con Sebastián y por un momento llegó a sentir un pequeño atisbo de felicidad. Observó con delicadeza en los detalles todos sus antiguos muebles que lo habían visto salir de allí como un niño inocente aún, pero de ese niño ya no quedaba ni la más mínima pisca…

Sí… Así es… La amargura volvía a recordarle todo otra vez, apretó los puños con furia mientras sus mejillas eran únicas testigos de sus lágrimas saladas y tristes, recordaba lleno de furia la felicidad de su infancia, una infancia que no estaba muy lejana en tiempo, pero que a sus 13 años ya no experimentaba, había aprendido a trabajar, a servir, había vivido fuera de su país, había vivido con hombres e incluso perdió su título de nobleza fuera de Inglaterra… Su inocencia…

Ahora la duda era dónde estaban sus padres… Había buscado y buscado por toda la mansión y nada, absolutamente nada, el cuarto de sirvientes estaba vacío y sin ropas ¿Sus padres se habían deshecho de los sirvientes?

- Ellos se fueron… - Musitó una voz gruesa y masculina – Eso has de preguntarte… ¿No? – Ciel quedó estático, una silueta negra yacía sentada sobre una de las camas y no se había percatado de ella, casi moría en la impresión – Ellos se fueron luego de que tú te fuiste, Ciel… - Era Vincent… ¡Era su padre! – Es irónico – Sonrió, su espalda estaba jorobada con los codos sobre las rodillas afirmando su cabeza – Es irónico que casi sea un año de tu muerte aún y siga viéndote aquí… Mi Ciel…

- Padre… - Exclamó Ciel, abriendo enormes orbes, sonrió lleno de felicidad y se lanzó sobre él - ¡Papá! ¡Papá! ¡Yo estoy vivo!

**_Mansión Michaelis…_**

- Señora Rachel Phantomhive… Usted…

- Quería venir a felicitarte… Has de estar muy feliz ¿No? Esta mansión, el nuevo apellido, todo el dinero… Y lo mejor de todo… Ya no es un chico, sino una hermosa dama a la cual engatusaste con tus patrañas.

- Señora por favor, yo…

- No me interesan tus explicaciones, yo de todos modos ya me iba… Venía en nombre mío y de mi marido… Sólo quería ver a los padres Schneider recibir a su hija luego de que un hombre se la llevó… Quería verlos a ellos sentir la felicidad que hubiera querido sentir yo cuando tú volviste solo de América… ¡Mataste a mi hijo! – Gritó, la mujer se salía de control, Sebastián intentaba afirmarla por los costados para que la mujer no lo golpeara, no tardaron en llegar sirvientes para agarrarla mientras Sebastián le miraba lleno de dolor, aunque ella no lo creyera… Él siempre sintió esa culpa por todo el dolor que causó él y su dinero…

- ¡Llévensela a la mansión Phantomhive! – Ordenó el señor Schneider, los guardias se la llevaban ante la mirada atónita de Sebastián – No recuerdo haberla invitado a la bienvenida de mi hija, esa familia está cada vez más y más loca luego de la muerte de su único hijo… - Comentó sacando su pipa. La señora Schneider se acercó también con preocupación – Debe ser terrible perder a un hijo, pero… Pero la vida es así ¿No, preciosura?

- No hables así, yo no sé qué haría sí nuestra Sophie se muriera de repente.

- ¿Qué hacer? ¡Nada! Ya estaría muerta de todos modos…

- ¡¿Cómo puedes decir algo así, Aroth Schneider?

Los sonidos se iban alejando lentamente, los murmullos de la gente, las exclamaciones del matrimonio Schneider, todo… Sólo podía ver a la señora Phantomhive siendo llevada por aquellos guardias y le rompía el corazón, ellos ni siquiera sabían la verdad… Ellos ni siquiera sabían que dentro de la tumba a la que le lloraban a su hijo sólo habían piedras…

Ellos no sabían que la verdadera tumba de su hijo estaba en América…

**3 meses después…**

_No me gusta esta nueva vida… yo definitivamente no soy feliz… _

Sebastián cabalgaba cerca del patrimonio Michaelis y recordaba cada momento, cada instante en el cual había estado con el pequeño Ciel Phantomhive que había matado…

Al menos había un lugar donde podía conmemorarlo aunque no estuviese presente físicamente. Cabalgó solitario hasta el cementerio de Londres y bajó de su fina yegua, estrellando sus botas de cuero contra el asfalto. El cementerio yacía frío, como piedra, el viento movía las hojas de los árboles que lo abrumaban por completo, como si le reclamaran, su mente estaba tan perdida en su culpa que él podía incluso escuchar el llamado de los animales diciéndole que merecía sufrir de esta manera…

Se arrodilló… ¿Esta había sido la tumba sobre la cual habían llorado sus padres, no? Ciel realmente no estaba allí…

- Sebastián Michaelis… - Pronunció la voz de Ciel Phantomhive.

Sebastián volteó de inmediato, espantado ante el sonido aquel ¡había escuchado la voz de Ciel Phantomhive! No… No… Ahora sí que se estaba volviendo completamente loco, Ciel le sonrió con prepotencia, agachándose frente a él, sobre su supuesta tumba.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué pones esa cara? – Cierra los ojos con gesto de superioridad, ese Ciel al que veía no era ni la sombra del Ciel que dejó aquella tarde en Argentina – Tú mejor que nadie sabes que nunca morí, idiota, esta fue la tumba que tú llenaste de piedras para engañar a mis padres… - Se puso de pie, su fina capa negra con azul se ensuciaba con la tierra – Jamás creíste que podría volver ¿No? – Rió – Y lo mejor de todo, supe que te casaste con Sophie Schneider y que incluso serán padres – Volvió a colocar su sombrero de copa – Felicitaciones, duque Michaelis – Dio media vuelta, comenzaba a caminar.

- ¡Ciel! – Tomó fuerte su muñeca, Ciel había depositado flores sobre su propia tumba en gesto de ironía, volteó molesto y sólo atinó a reclamarle con una fuerte bofetada.

- ¡Suéltame animal asqueroso! – Le gritó – ¡No vuelvas a tocarme con esas sucias manos!

- Ciel… - Aún sin salir del shock – Ciel, tú estás muerto…

- ¡Muerto para ti! ¡Porque tú me mataste al entregarme a Fritzler! – Intentó partir otra vez, de nuevo fue detenido.

- ¡No, Ciel! – Lo tomó fuerte por los hombros – ¡Yo fui por ti! ¡Te fui a buscar! – Ciel rió lleno de sarcasmo – Pero me dijeron que habías muerto ¡Que habías sido arrastrado por la corriente del río cuando colapsó la represa! – Se mostró sorprendido ¿Realmente Sebastián había ido…? – Asesiné a Fritzler luego, porque supe lo que te había hecho… ¡Pero ya fue demasiado tarde porque incluso ya tenían una tumba en su jardín con tu nombre!

- Idiota… - Susurró - ¡Mentiroso! ¡Déjame en paz! – Comenzó a forcejear, pero nada serviría contra ese decidido Sebastián Michaelis…

_Nada…_

- Papá, mamá… - Susurró Ciel, ingresando a la mansión, le dolían las piernas y realmente todo el cuerpo.

Casi a rastras ingresó a la mansión y se encerró en su cuarto. Lanzándose sobre la cama comenzó a llorar, lloraba desconsolado, había sido suyo una vez más… Había caído, ese hombre le había hecho caer de nuevo; se dejó llevar por ese maldito amor del cual estaba seguro, había convertido en odio… Pero no… Lo amaba y esa era la prueba, la prueba era que aún después de todo el sufrimiento que vivió en América, se habían reencontrado y aún estando Sebastián casado, lograron esconderse entre los espacios de un bosque y _hacer el amor…_

_Amor_… La palabra "amor"…

Esa palabra podía tener tantos significados infinitos e indescriptibles, el amor es una cosa imposible de explicar a menos que lo hayas vivido en carne propia, él lo había vivido, de la peor forma, pero amor al fin y al cabo.

¡Pero Sebastián estaba casado! Y peor aún… ¡Sería padre! Había cometido un grave error al dejarse caer de nuevo, eso no podía repetirse jamás otra vez.

Se metió rápidamente sin importar la temperatura del agua, se quemó en un principio, como fuego… El agua ardía como fuego sobre su piel desnuda, era el fuego del infierno que merecía por haber caído de nuevo bajo Sebastián, esa sería su paga, ese sería su sufrimiento, el rencor, los recuerdos, su temible pasado persiguiéndole para siempre…

Había vuelto a casa, intentó no pronunciar ni una sola palabra, ni siquiera emitir sonido al ingresar, no podía arriesgarse a ser oído por Sophie…

_La nieve caía, se acercaba su cumpleaños, podía sentir ese espíritu navideño en el ambiente, la nieve caía y se derretía sobre sus manos desnudas y sus padres encendían la chimenea…_

Tener a su hijo de vuelta para ellos había sido como una segunda oportunidad que no podrían jamás desperdiciar, se habían vuelto católicos devotos, ya que veían en Dios como la salvación de sus pecados y agradecían día a día el haberles devuelto a su hijo, a diferencia de Ciel que ya ni siquiera se tomaba la molestia de creer en Dios, pero que sin embargo, podía entender a sus padres y los acompañaba todos los domingos a misa, hasta que llegó la noche buena…

La "misa del gallo" había comenzado con la puntualidad de todos los años, la iglesia era similar a un programa de farándula donde se encontraban los más destacados condes, duques, marqueses y la _cream de la cream _entre la nobleza británica. Ciel permanecía aferrado a las manos de sus padres, entremedio de ambos él miraba al padre recitar esas aburridas palabras que prometían felicidad y paz eterna entorno al señor…

_Yo, que creí en Dios todos estos años… ¿Por qué me abandonó…? ¿Por qué Dios se olvidó de mí cuando conocí a Sebastián Michaelis…?_

Rachel le abrazaba con fuerza y Vincent no soltaba su mano, Ciel podía sentir sobre si la presión de sus padres que no querían volverlo a perder; aburrido entremedio de la misa se puso a observar los detalles de la hermosa construcción, la iglesia tenía hermosos y satánicos decorados de Cristo en la cruz ensangrentado, más atrás se podía apreciar a los niños del coro y aún más atrás, casi afuera de la iglesia, habían un grupo de jóvenes que se dedicaban a cantar villancicos en espera de alguna paga, hacia su derecha una robusta lámpara de velas y, hacia su izquierda había la estatua de una virgen y…

- Sebastián Michaelis… - Susurró despacio, casi inaudible.

- ¿Dijiste algo, cielo? – Susurró Rachel, poniendo su rostro a la altura del de Ciel, este negó con la cabeza lentamente de izquierda a derecha, volvió a prestarle atención a la misa.

Luego de esa breve interrupción, Ciel volteó de nuevo casi sin poder evitarlo, odiándose por dentro al tener que hacerlo, nada hubiese deseado más que sentir que no le importaba verlo, pero la escena era escalofriante… Claro, ahora parecía un hombre normal, los ojos Carmesíes de Sebastián se posaban castamente sobre el padre y a su lado podía ver a su hermosa esposa Sophie Schneider, con un vientre de embarazo de no más de 4 o 5 meses…

Así nada más, para el retrato se veían fabulosos, un matrimonio joven, rico, ambos gozaban de una belleza y títulos de nobleza, apellidos extravagantes y, un bebe en camino ¿Ese no era acaso el estereotipo a seguir en pleno siglo XIX?

Ciel les observaba… Observaba ese vientre abultado con un ser vivo adentro… sus ojos se tornaban rojos y casi no podía aguantar el llanto, pero por dignidad, por orgullo lo aguantaría, aunque se destrozase su garganta en el intento, él soportaría…

_"Si yo hubiese sido chica… ¿Hubiese terminado igual que ella…?" _Se interrogó, observando aún el vientre de la muchacha, observando luego, casi por inercia a Sebastián, lucía feliz, tranquilo; ese rostro casi perfecto le abrumaba, esa maldita expresión de felicidad que tanto odiaba… Le hacía sentir que nada de lo que habían vivido había realmente importado para él… Lo odiaba… Incluso parecía olvidar lo que pasó en el bosque junto al cementerio hace 3 meses…

A orillas del río Piedra…

**Flash Back**

- No quiero que sufras… Si sufres sufriré también yo… - Susurró a su oído mientras movía con extremo cuidado un par de dedos dentro de Ciel, estaba más delicado incluso que la primera vez…

Ciel lucía enojado mientras sus mejillas se teñían de carmín, aferrándose vergonzosamente al traje de Sebastián, conteniendo los gemidos y el llanto, mordía sus labios y un fino hilillo de sangre corrió por su mentón, jadeaba furioso mientras aquel otro al cual creía odiar le consentía con aparente amor y devoción.

- ¿Por- Por qué mierda haces todo esto…? – Sebastián se detuvo y besó sus labios con dulzura, cuánto odiaba que ese idiota actuara así…

_Ahora… ahora que todo era ya demasiado tarde… Ahora, cuando la promesa de su matrimonio "Hasta que la muerte nos separe" se limitó a un "Hasta que tu mujer y tus hijos nos separen" ya no quedaba nada por que luchar ni por que valiera la pena seguir… Ya no valía la pena besarlo con devoción, abrazarlo con ternura y susurrarle mil veces al oído que lo amaba más que a nada en este mundo… Ya no valía porque su amor se rompió gracias al dinero…_

- Porque te amo…

- ¡No digas que me amas!

- Te amo tanto…

- ¡Ya calla! ¡Termina con esto de una buena vez, Sebastián!

Volvía a sentir esas uñas en su espalda, esos gemidos inocentes e incorruptibles, Ciel Phantomhive siempre estuvo allí para ser suyo… Siempre… Pero como él mismo le había dicho antes de comenzar_…_

_"Ya es demasiado tarde, Sebastián…"_

**Fin flash back**

Él volteó, podía sentirlo, el calor de esa mirada zafiro que calaba hasta sus huesos, sus entrañas y su corazón… Esa mirada que con un amor disfrazado de odio le penetraba el cuerpo y no le dejaba en paz, esa mirada color cielo que se mezclaba con el rojizo carmín de sus ojos cuando comenzaban a llorar… Sabía la razón de ese llanto… Era Ciel… Su Ciel…

_"¡Basta! ¡Basta! ¡Ya no puedo más! Es difícil soportar…" _Gimoteaba el pequeño para sus adentros, apretando los puños mientras sus labios eran violentamente torturados contra su blanca dentadura, sus manos temblaban y sus mejillas se humedecían con lagrimas.

_"Perdóname… Todo es mi culpa, Ciel… Te arruiné la vida y de paso arruiné la mía también…" _Sus orbes carmín parecían hablarle entre miradas.

_"No… Eso ni lo sueñes… Yo jamás podré perdonarte… ¡Jamás!"_ Ciel comenzaba a flaquear, el silencio de la misa mientras el cura les pedía que en silencio rogaran por sus deseos hacía el señor, entre un "Por esto, roguemos al señor" se escuchó el sonido de un cuerpo contra la madera.

- ¡Ciel! ¡Ciel! – Gritaba Rachel desesperada.

La gente en la iglesia comenzaba a alejarse y a mirar con fingida preocupación, sin embargo sorprendidos. Vincent alzó a Ciel y lo recostó sobre la silla, intentando comprobar sí al menos respiraba.

Sebastián intentó avanzar, preocupado y lleno de espanto fue detenido por su suegro, Aroth Schneider, quien lanzaba una mirada amenazante a su receptor.

- No vayas donde Ciel Phantomhive, tu lugar es ahora con mi hija, Sophie Michaelis – Susurró de manera que sólo él pudiese escucharle, Sophie se les quedó viendo desentendida de lo ocurrido, cubrió su boca con su mano izquierda y con la derecha tocó su vientre abultado.

La gente parecía no importarle la situación, Vincent miraba desesperado a todos lados, cuando, entremedio de la multitud se abrió paso un sujeto.

- ¡A un lado, por favor! ¡Yo soy médico! – Exclamó un hombre alto y fornido abriéndose paso, logró llegar donde el menor.

Aroth contenía a Sebastián con la mirada, quien intentaba acercarse donde Ciel, pero fue detenido también por Sophie, quien le tomó del brazo.

- Debemos salir de aquí… - Sugirió Christina, tomando también el brazo de su marido, los cuatro comenzaron a salir de la iglesia.

- No creo que sea oportuno dejar- - Sebastián fue interrumpido.

- Es lo más oportuno que ahora podemos hacer – Dijo Aroth, subiendo al carruaje con su mujer y su hija, obligando a subir a Sebastián – ¡A la mansión, Joseph! – Le dijo al chofer, quien golpeó a los caballos y estos comenzaron a andar.

Sebastián miraba el techo, ansioso, nervioso, angustiado. Sophie cambiaba sus ropas a la pijama y se acuesta a su lado, abrazándolo. Le miraba, no despegaba la vista del techo, frunció el seño y suspiró, no comenzaría con interrogatorios a media noche, se quedó dormida.

- Ciel… - Susurro Rachel, acariciando su cabello, ya estaban en casa y el doctor se había ido, el pequeño niño comenzaba lentamente a abrir sus ojos, observando a sus angustiados padres a orillas de la cama – Ciel… - Repitió, sonriendo – Te hemos traído tus regalos de noche buena hasta la cama… - Ciel sonrió, casi sin fuerzas, comenzaba a flaquear.

Vincent permanecía dándole la espalda, no podía creer lo que pasaba, su hijo enfermo, el idiota de Sebastián Michaelis en la misa, nada podía ser peor en noche buena.

A la mañana siguiente el sol brillaba entre las nubes, haciendo derretir ligeramente la nieve superficial al piso, Ciel salió de la mansión muy abrigado – Lo había abrigado Rachel – Y comenzó a jugar con la nieve, si a jugar se le puede llamar tomarla, mirarla, tirarla.

Se sentó sobre la banca del jardín, no sin antes quitarle la nieve de encima. Comenzó a mirar el cielo y también a recordar… Sophie tenía vientre de embarazo… Y ese hijo es de Sebastián…

"_Soy un idiota…" _Se reprochaba a todo momento _"Fui un idiota al enamorarme de quien me había hecho tanto daño desde el principio, él jamás intentó fingir ante mí, jamás quiso aparentar ser una buena persona, se dejó ver tal cual… Y aún así… Yo…" _

El sonido de un fino jarrón de vidrio golpear la pared, retumbó en toda la mansión, era Rachel Phantomhive, quien furiosa miraba al recién llegado.

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a venir aquí, así nada más? – Sebastián le miraba impactado ante la violenta reacción de la dama al verlo, aunque no se sentía apto para reprocharla al respecto.

- Señora, yo... Yo estaba en la iglesia con ustedes y vi todo lo que pasó… No pude acercarme porque estaba con mi esposa, pero yo quedé muy—

- ¡Ese es tu lugar! ¡Vete de aquí!

- ¡No me iré sin ver a Ciel! – Respondió decidido, no saldría de esa mansión sin antes ver a Ciel Phantomhive.

Rachel le miró con un repudio que no se molestó en disimular. Cuando llegó Vincent, quien había escuchado el sonido del jarrón azotarse y los gritos furiosos de su esposa, poniéndose detrás de ella, tomando sus hombros con extrema delicadeza.

- Veo que tú no desistes de atormentar a nuestra familia… - Musitó con una mirada fría e intimidante.

Comprendió que no lograría nada enfrentándose con sus padres, así que decidió ir por su cuenta, y tal como un demonio lo haría, azotó sus cabezas una contra la otra, haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo. Corrió entonces hasta el cuarto de Ciel, pero sólo encontró una cama malhecha, terminó por asomarse por la ventana, encontrando al pequeño niño sentado en una de las bancas del jardín bajo la nieve que aún caía, comenzó a correr, eso no podría quedar así.

Ciel volteó sorprendido, casi anonadado, se puso de pie de inmediato, a la defensiva.

- Deja de venir hasta acá… - Le miraba con tristeza – Dentro de poco _yo me iré para siempre_…

* * *

**Notas finales: **

Hagámos un juego, esta es primera vez que pido algo así...

A mí se me ocurrió un final, pero no estoy segura de que a todas les guste, así que el juego consiste en la siguiente pregunta:

Si ustedes pudieran escribir el final de este fic ¿Cuál sería?

Esto no es para nada más que saber sus opiniones con respecto a las espectativas que ustedes tienen...

Agradezco mucho sus respuestas y opiniones, gracias :)


	14. Gélido

**Notas capítulo:**

**Por favor hacedme el favor de LEER ESTO**

Debo confesar sin lugar a dudas que me siento terriblemente avergonzada, arruiné mi fic y arruiné las espectativas de mis lectores, personalmente creo que esta es una de mis peores creaciones literarias dentro del fandom Kuroshitsuji

Simplemente mi cabeza se secó completamente e incluso llegué a estar a punto de borrar esta historia, el hecho de saberme incompetente para encontrar un final me frustraba, pero pensé en los pocos lectores que me quedaban y no podía ser capaz de cometer tal atrocidad de imaginar las ancias que tendrán algunos por saber le final de este fic.

También sé que he dicho esto muchas veces, pero siento una enorme decepción de Kuroshitsuji, no me gusta, creo que he llegado a detestarlo, me colapsó, no lo aguanto, llené mi pieza de posters, de peluches, compraba las figuritas originales, todos los 18 a leer el manga, a ver la segunda temporada, escribir/leer fics, dibujarlos...

Simplemente creo que ya me hartó, sobretodo, como habrán notado ya algunos, los fines de lucro de ANIPLEX arruinaron la serie, llenandola de fanservice, de pechos femeninos, de gemidos - a mi gusto - innecesarios y bueno, creo que eso es todo.

Cabe también destacar que recibí una serie de reviews que me llegaron enormemente, al leer la opinión de aquella lectora me di cuenta de que caí en lo que más odio:

**La cursilería**

Y de paso me odié a mí también, noté una serie de faltas ortográficas que me desgarró el autoestima como supuesta escritora, errores gramáticales imperdonables, en fin, colapsé.

Creo que este fic no lo hice con mucha pasión y realmente pido perdón a quienes se entusiasmaron con él, les dejo aquí el final y realmente **les pido perdón **por arruinar sus espectativas respecto al final...

Gracias por todo, os quiero...

* * *

**Gélido**

_Nuestro amor era igual que una mañana sin fin, imposible también, como no morir…  
Pudo ser y no fue, por ser la vida como es, nos dio la vuelta del revés… Lo ves… ¿Lo ves?  
Y ahora somos como dos extraños que se van sin más,  
Como dos extraños más que van quedándose detrás…  
Este extraño se ha entregado.. ¡Hasta ser como las palmas de tus manos!  
Y tú sólo has actuado…  
¡Y aún sabiendo que mentías me callé! Y me preguntas si te amé… Lo ves… ¿Lo ves…?_

- Olvídalo y ya déjame en paz – Respondió con desprecio, volteando, pero el de negra cabellera le detuvo bruscamente por el brazo – Veo que no entiendes tu posición… - El cielo blanco por las nubes y la nieve decoraban el ambiente, todo… Todo era tan hermoso – Sebastián, fue mi error… - Tensó sus músculos – Yo debí ser más firme, debí madurar antes, pero no. Siempre, siempre fui débil y penoso – Sus puños temblaban apretados – Y así como yo estoy intentando madurar – Volteó – Quiero que tú hagas lo mismo – Le miró a los ojos firmemente, claro, debía hacerlo, la frase de aquella manera llegaría más y calaría profundamente en su ser – Es el destino ¿Lo ves?

Sebastián pareció entender el mensaje, lentamente aflojó su mano derecha y le soltó, la muñeca quedó libre y finalmente le volvió a dar la espalda.

- Quiero que entiendas… - Musitó Ciel – Que hay dos familias de por medio, dos familias que no merecen el dolor ni la soledad, dos familias que nos aman y que nos esperan en casa… - Sonrió con tristeza – No me niego a ti porque no te quiera… Me niego porque es lo que debo, porque siento que por primera vez debo tomar el camino correcto… Pero a pesar de todo y de todos, ojalá jamás olvides que te quiero…

Sus pasos quedaban marcados en la nieve, sus pequeños pies en esos enormes zapatos de piel, veía la pequeña silueta alejarse lentamente, lenta, tan lenta… Lo había matado, lo había destituido de todo, de su vida, de su felicidad, del amor, del orgullo.

- Aléjate de mí… - Susurró – Huye de mí, Ciel Phantomhive… Así es mejor… Aléjate… Yo nada más sé hacer sufrir – Una sonrisa se dibujó en ese entristecido rostro, Ciel tenía razón, ahora quien debía asumir su posición y madurar era él mismo, sí, él…

Él que por sus impulsos y caprichos desarmó el hilo de una historia que se veía avanzar correctamente, Ciel Murió…

**Epílogo**

Los tacones resonaban en el avanzar por el pasillo de una fábrica llena de trabajadores que corrían de un lado para otro con el fin de intensificar la producción, los ojos azules voltearon hacia uno de ojos carmesíes, su piel se erizó, sus manos sudaron, era la viva imagen de…

- Berith Michaelis, señor Ciel Phantomhive – Se presentó amablemente, tendiéndole una mano y ofreciéndole una sonrisa, Ciel vaciló – Soy el nuevo administrador del área B del edificio, fui contratado por su mano derecha, Constanza, mucho gusto.

- Mucho gusto… - Respondió no tan a gusto, el cabello rubio y los ojos carmesíes eran preciosos, claro, tenía la melena de su madre y los ojos de su padre - ¿Y tú hermana…?

- ¿Se refiere a Ciel? – Ciel abrió enormes orbes - ¡Ah, sí! ¡A mi padre le gusta mucho el nombre "Ciel" y llamó así a mi hermana mayor, es Ciel Michaelis!

- Ciel… Michaelis… - Que nombre más horroroso.

- Ella viajó al extranjero, está en España practicando el español, le gusta mucho ese idioma, señor Ciel – Sonrió alegremente – Mi padre habla maravillas de usted, dice que es muy decidido y determinante, me insistió en sobremanera para que pidiera trabajo de administrador en las empresas Phantom, de hecho, ayer mismo él y yo hablábamos de usted – Ciel sonrió de lado, no podía creer lo que le pasaba.

- Me alegra mucho saber eso… Sebastián y yo… Fuimos amigos por largo tiempo… - Bajó la mirada, manteniendo la gélida sonrisa – Pero cuando se casó con tu madre se volvió un hombre muy apegado a su hogar y ya no salíamos tanto, al final nos distanciamos y sólo quedan recuerdos – Berith le mirada ensimismado, le agobiaba la duda – Eso fue hace casi ya veinte años…

- ¡Mucho tiempo! – Sonrió y volvieron a estrechar manos – Me dio mucho gusto conocerle, Ciel Phantomhive, me dirigiré a mi trabajo en el área B – Dijo cortando de raíz la comunicación, volteó indignado y apretó sus puños, caminando con decencia y elegancia – "Fuimos amigos por largo tiempo" – Repitió textual de aquellas palabras – Mentiroso, me cree estúpido, yo sé que fueron amantes, por eso mamá sufre tanto… - Esos ojos rojos parecían iluminarse, el odio inundaba sus venas – Maldito…

Estaba shockeado ¿Por qué motivo Sebastián habrá incitado a su hijo a trabajar en su empresa, teniendo él una propia? ¿Qué pretendía ahora…?

**Flash Back**

Habían sido nada mas 3 días desde la boda, la botella del fino vodka descansaba vacía en el piso, sus ojos de pronto se llenaban de lágrimas al recordar todo lo que le había hecho Sebastián al sacarlo de la casa de sus padres, creía que nada podía ser peor, que todo estaba perdido, acabado, arruinado.

- ¡Ciel Michaelis! – Exclamó el mismo - ¡Yo no soy Ciel Michaelis! ¡Esto es un error! ¡Un error! – Sus gritos comenzaron a retumbar por los alrededores, sacando a Sebastián de su tranquila estancia, corriendo hacia Ciel, le tomó los hombros, lo zarandeó con fuerzas.

- ¡Esto no es un error, Ciel Michaelis! ¡Tú eres mío desde que diste el "sí" frente a ese hombre!

- ¡Yo no soy tuyo! ¡Jamás podré amarte!

- ¡¿Tú crees que yo sí te amaré? – Todo quedó en completo silencio, se escuchaba nada más el angustiado jadeo de Ciel – Tú eres un error en mi vida, Ciel – Pronuncio fríamente, quitando el corbatín del pequeño traje, abriendo la camisa – Un error que podría traerme mucha, mucha satisfacción…

Ciel comenzó a patalear, claro, quería soltarse de él, más, aún así, le fue imposible y dentro de pocos minutos terminó siendo penetrado por aquel que ahora se hacía llamar "su dueño".

Comenzaba a caer la noche, Ciel jadeaba cansado sobre el montón de paja del establo, desnudo y sin orgullo, Sebastián subía la cremallera de su pantalón de pie frente a él.

- No olvides bañarte antes de ir a presentarte a la mesa para cenar – Le dio la espalda – Ya tengo un esposo cobarde, inquieto y borracho… No pretendo que también se transforme en uno sucio e irresponsable.

**Fin flash back**

Su mano se posó quedamente sobre su rostro, no pudiendo evitar la ola de malos recuerdos que le invadían, lo odiaba, lo odiaba tanto…

- ¡Ciel! – Constanza corría hasta él, tomó su mano derecha con alegría y le llevó hasta un pequeño cuarto.

El rostro de Ciel no parecía comprender lo que sucedía, su mente seguía inmersa en esas sensaciones del pasado…

**Flash Back**

El invierno se sentía con intensidad en Sudamérica, podía ver su aliento y frotaba sus manos con desesperación. Sus antiguos amigos de la mansión Fritzler lo vieron ingresar con ropas de noble y se le quedaron viendo con asombro, sobretodo Constanza que se asomó por una ventana al escuchar el nombre de Ciel ser gritado por uno de sus amigos.

Fernando, el perro de inmediato sintió su olor y corrió sobre sus cuatro patas ágilmente hacia él, lanzándosele con entusiasmo y lamiendo su rostro, Ciel lo recibió con cariño y lleno de nostalgia, los malos recuerdos de esa mansión le atormentaban, leves escalofríos le atravesaban el cuerpo, a la vez, acompañado de una descarga eléctrica al recibir un apretado abrazo conjunto a un beso húmedo y cálido sobre sus labios.

El mundo se detuvo sobre esos instantes…

Era ella, Constanza; la misma a la cual había prometido volver a buscar, la misma que le dio un beso al despedir, esa que lo ayudó a escapar. Constanza no le soltaba e incluso se mostraba entusiasta en abrir su boca y prolongar el beso, lo que ella no sabía es que en su cuerpo ni una sola emoción era capaz de articular; los ojos de Ciel se cerraron recordando a Sebastián, ese salvajismo en sus besos, esas caricias mezcladas de amor y resentimiento, esa ola de sensaciones que invadía sus entrañas, ese Sebastián que ahora estaba tras las rejas….

- ¡Ciel! – Exclamó con una sonrisa, abrazándole nuevamente, saltando de la emoción - ¡A estas alturas ya creí que no volverías! – Ciel sonrió completamente rojo, bajando la mirada con tristeza.

- Un Phantomhive siempre cumple sus promesas – Alzó la mirada - ¿Estás dispuesta a dejarlo todo por mí…? – Constanza se quedó callada ¿Es que acaso el quería…? – Ven a Inglaterra conmigo, a mi mansión, donde jamás, jamás te faltará nada…

Los ojos grises de la dama se llenaron de lágrimas, contrastando con una noble sonrisa llena de emoción, abrazando de nuevo a Ciel y plantándole un beso en los labios, Ciel correspondió el abrazo con una mirada frustrada, no le gustaba esta chica, ni siquiera le atraía, debía ser claro con ella, el hecho de que se la llevara a Inglaterra no quería decir que él…

- Te quiero… - Musitó abrazada a él, lloraba de la emoción – No sabes cuán feliz me hace esto… Que quieras estar conmigo, yo siempre, siempre quise estar contigo así… Te quiero, Ciel…

_Miraba el techo, el movimiento del navío pasaba completamente desapercibido, no quería esto, no lo quería…_

_La chica dormía a su lado, abrazada a él, estaba incómodo, incómodo al punto de estallar, él quería volver a Europa y ver a Sebastián, él quería…_

- Ciel… - Al parecer no estaba dormida – Yo… - Se posaba sobre el pequeño que le miraba con indiferencia – Yo quiero _ser tuya… -_ Abrió enormes orbes, la chica comenzaba a desabotonar su camisa – Ciel, yo… - Se acercó y lamió su oído, le temblaban los brazos.

- ¡NO! – Gritó.

Constanza quedó literalmente helada, Ciel la apartó de encima y salió al baño, encerrándose, se mantuvo allí toda la noche. Sus jadeos llenaban la estancia del baño, estaba agachado en un rincón, tomaba su rostro con total angustia, las lágrimas no tardaron en rodar cristalinas por sus mejillas, lloraba, no lloraba por ella ni por él… Lloraba por _"él"…_

**Fin Flash Back**

La muchacha terminaba por cerrar la puerta rodando la llave y posteriormente prosiguió con quitar sus ropas, para ejecutar el acto al cual ambos ya estaban tan acostumbrados.

La joven dama continuaba, percatándose entonces de que la mente del conde se encontraba en otra parte, se detuvo abruptamente y se volvió a poner el abrigo, se acercó a él angustiada y acarició su mejilla.

- ¿Estás arrepentido de haberte casado conmigo? – Ciel le miró – No noto nada de entusiasmo en ti desde que comenzamos a vivir juntos, es como si vivieras en otro mundo… Es nuestro pasado… ¿Verdad? Nuestro negro y sucio pasado…

- Por más que lo intente… Jamás podré olvidarlo… - Musitó mirando el suelo de aquel cuartito escondido en la fábrica - ¿Por qué aceptaste al hijo de Sebastián Michaelis?

- ¿Qué? ¿Era su hijo? ¡Deben haber más Michaelis en Inglaterra!

- La otra parte de la descendencia Michaelis se encuentra viviendo en Francia… - Suspiró y cerró sus ojos, se dirigió a abrir la puerta.

- La cabeza de los Michaelis murió hace cuatro años…

**Flash back**

Ella viajó al extranjero, está en España practicando el español, le gusta mucho ese idioma, señor Ciel – Sonrió alegremente – Mi padre habla maravillas de usted, dice que es muy decidido y determinante, me insistió en sobremanera para que pidiera trabajo de administrador en las empresas Phantom, de hecho, ayer mismo él y yo hablábamos de usted…

**Fin Flash Back**

- Imposible… - Musitó Ciel - ¡Imposible que haya muerto hace cuatro años, su hijo hoy me dijo…!

- Él murió – Repitió – Cáncer, él tenía cáncer diagnosticado hace muchos años, la enfermedad consumió su cuerpo lentamente, poco a poco… Hasta consumir también su vida, su edad lo requería.

- Entonces ese muchacho me mintió… Si lo que tú dices es cierto, él me mintió…

_Sí… "Ese muchacho" se encontraba escuchando todo tras la puerta, él estaría pendiente de Ciel Phantomhive, el hombre que arruinó su vida y su familia con su fantasma en la cabeza de su padre. Su madre lloraba, sufría, gemía todos los días al recordar que su marido no la amaba, que cuando le hacía el amor pensaba en otro, en un hombre, en un indecoroso y molesto hombre, lo prefería a él antes que a ella, y ella lo sabía, sabía que cada gesto, cada mirada le recordaba a ese niñito. Jamás pudo luchar contra su fantasma, jamás tuvo cabida mayor en el corazón de Sebastián, por eso Sophie sufría y él, Berith Michaelis sería el encargado de vengar el sufrimiento de su madre, porque las últimas palabras en vida que tuvo Sebastián, no fueron usadas para decir "te amo, Sophie", sino que fueron desperdiciadas en un "Pídele a _él_ que me perdone por todo el daño que le hice…" Maldito cargo de consciencia, malditos remordimientos, maldita memoria, mataría a Ciel Phantomhive… Lo mataría con la misma pistola que Sophie usó para matar a su padre gracias a la depresión que la desquicio y arruinó toda su familia..._

- Despídete… Si mi padre no fue capaz de rehacer su vida, tú tampoco podrás jamás rehacer la tuya…

La puerta se abrió y _disparó…  
_

* * *

**Notas finales: **

"Gélido" es una palabra que leí en un fic de Yami no Matsuei que no sé por qué, me marcó enormemente...

Quise, sin lugar a dudas, utilizarle como base de mi inspiración, el hielo, la nieve, el frío y la soledad...

**Perdónenme y "ahí" nos vemos...**


End file.
